Calendar Girl
by serafina19
Summary: Chloe leaves for Star City to start fresh after inadvertently seeing Clark and Lana consummate their relationship. But she soon finds herself hesitating to let another guy into her life when she accidentally runs into Oliver Queen at Star City University.
1. August

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing. The title/lyrics are from a song of the same title by Stars.

**Warning: **This is pretty much all alt-verse. For this story to be plausible, I mess with the ages; Oliver is three years older than Chloe, and Lois is two-and-a-half years older than her cousin. Please also note that there is a chance the rating may change in a couple chapter.

_Author Note: I wasn't going to start posting this until February, but I'm having a crappy week and I needed a pick-me-up. I don't know how often I'll be updating because the story keeps mutating on me, but I wanted to put this chapter out there and see if anyone likes the idea. _

_

* * *

_

**Calendar Girl**

**August**

_If I am lost for a day, try to find me_  
_But if I don't come back then I won't look behind me_

_**August 29**_

To this day, Chloe Sullivan never understood the appeal of nightclubs. Or why anyone would want a fake ID to get into them. Lois insisted that Chloe deserved one night of fun and she knew someone who could get them inside the hottest club in Star City, but the loud music, the excuse they call dancing, and the line of lowest common denominator company wasn't exactly Chloe's definition of a good time.

The only reason Chloe obliged her cousin was because she felt guilty for forgetting Lois' birthday while she was focused on unpacking her bags and getting used to the California atmosphere. Grateful for a last-minute place to stay, Chloe thought one night out couldn't hurt, but even though most of her night was spent keeping an eye on Lois, Chloe was by no means alone. No, Lois had used tonight as an excuse to send a seemingly unending line of 'gentlemen' her way, forcing Chloe to live through some of the most annoying pick-up lines she had ever heard.

Each guy was supposed to change her life, or change her mind about love and men in general. The latest, Ryan... Jeremy... Matt... Honestly, it didn't matter to Chloe that she had forgotten his name because it was clear that he had no intention of remembering hers. He was telling Chloe about his imminent trip to the moon and out of anyone to spend his last night on Earth, he chose her. Chloe couldn't help but roll her eyes at the story while wondering if all girls in Star City were this easy.

Having enough, she turned to the guy and politely said, "No thanks." She tried to get up and leave, but he put his arm around her back and pushed her back into the seat.

"What? You think you're too good for me?"

The short answer was yes, but that wasn't going to help her. "No..." Looking around for Lois, Chloe noticed she was nowhere in sight, so she said the first thing she thought of. "I'm here with someone."

He scoffed, clearly unconvinced, and Chloe couldn't say that she blamed him. "Yeah right, I've seen guys hanging around you all night."

"They've also left without getting anywhere." It was true, most of them had taken the hint long before this point, but for some reason, he didn't. He was persistent, Chloe was willing to give him that much.

"Where is he? Point him out and I'll leave you alone."

"He's not here yet."

"Not good enough sweet-cheeks."

She shut her eyes in pain over the pet name given to her. Chloe was hoping it wouldn't have come down to this, but she had no choice. Scanning the club, her eyes desperately looked for a guy to blow this one off. And then she saw him.

Chloe held the word "Wow" from escaping her lips as she eyed a blonde guy sitting at a table across the room. If Lois had sent someone like that her way, she probably would have cared what he said a little longer.

He seemed to be the only guy in the place that took pride in his appearance... for one, it looked like he actually showered. There were no holes in his jeans and his shirt accented his brown eyes that seem to hypnotize her even though he wasn't looking in her direction. Finishing his look was a tailored forest green leather jacket, which Chloe thought made him look out of place. But then again, so did she... which might work to her advantage.

Normally, Chloe would shrug the idea off because she usually thought guys like him weren't interested in her, but tonight, she had been the centre of attention, so her confidence was higher than usual.

Confident enough that he would buy into her ploy? She'd have to find out, but worst case scenario, he was built enough to jolt the jerk.

She placed her fingers around her glass and took a deep breath before getting up from her seat. "Silly me, he's sitting over there."

Chloe starting walking towards him, unfortunately, with the other guy in tow. The blonde eventually saw her approaching him, so she tilted her head back and mouthed 'Help me' hoping he would get the idea.

Fortunately, the guy smiled as he stood up to walk towards her. Maybe this was going to work after all, she thought, although Chloe couldn't believe she was about to hug a complete stranger. "You were supposed to call me when you got here."

As she backed away, he kissed her cheek, and Chloe could feel her cheeks warming up. She wasn't expecting _that_ much PDA. Then he dialled it up a notch as he stroked her arm gently.

"The place is crowded tonight; I tried finding you after my phone died."

Refusing to even face the guy that had wasted so much of her time, Chloe simply muttered, "Satisfied?" and snickered as he huffed and walked away.

It was then that Chloe realized that she never planned her idea this far. Sure, the guy left, but now she had a completely different guy in her eyesight... one who had been nice enough to help... one she wasn't so sure she wanted to scare away.

"You okay?"

She tried to stay calm, letting a hesitant smile come across her face. "Yeah...Thanks for that..."

"Oliver. Nice to meet you."

"Pleasure's all mine. I'm Chloe." She paused and looked around, but still refused to meet his eyes. "Well... I should probably let you get back." She tried to walk away, but his voice interrupted her movements.

"Maybe you should stick around... keep the wolves away."

Finally looking up, Chloe's eyes quickly lit up as she noticed him grinning at her. Chloe realized that was an opportunity to talk to a guy without Lois' influence. Besides, she figured it wouldn't hurt to try and see if at least one guy in Star City was capable of conversing.

"I think that's probably a good idea."

Oliver gestured her over to his table before he sat down. "Is that a common occurrence for you?"

"Not usually, but my cousin sent a parade of guys my way so I had to take a stand."

He titled his head slightly and said, "Well, you don't exactly look like this place's average client... which is a good thing, but it does garner some attention from less-than-perfect people."

"And the reason you're here is...?"

After a moment of deliberation, Oliver shrugged. "I'm a guy."

Chloe couldn't help but chuckle at that statement. "Right. The great American dream. Cheap drinks and cheap women."

"It sounds a lot worse when you put it that way."

"The truth hurts." She sipped her coke, refusing to go too high above the law. Besides, Chloe had seen the effects of alcohol on people and she wasn't sure it was worth the trouble. "So what's your day job?"

"I'm studying to take over the family business." There was a hint of sadness in Oliver's voice and it didn't get past Chloe.

"Sounds like you wished you had another choice."

Oliver's mouth twitched as he swirled his drink. "Sometimes."

"Strict guidelines from the parents, I guess."

"I'm afraid they're not around to give me guidelines."

"You mean... I'm sorry."

"You didn't know... don't worry about it." After a long pause, Chloe could tell that Oliver was desperate to change the conversation,

"So… are you always helping out damsels in distress?"

"Depends… should I be looking forward to what that guy went through?"

Chloe spoke up quickly. "Probably not. You're the first guy that hasn't fed me some insufferable pick-up line. Are all women in Star City so easy that a lie about flying off to space is enough for them to sleep with a complete stranger?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You're new in town?"

"Yeah... just moved here a couple of weeks ago."

"What brings you here?"

"On the record, the aforementioned cousin and the journalism program at SCU. Off it, I'm trying to start fresh... get away from the problems of my old life."

"Hence why your cousin is sending guys in your direction." Oliver chuckled as he titled back his drink. "Love dealt you a tough deck huh?"

Eyes skyward, Chloe tried to hold herself together in front of a stranger. For years, she had pinned over her best friend when she was, and always would be, second place in his life. Chloe always figured seeing them together would be healthier for her heart because she wouldn't have as many conversations about their supposed unrequited feelings for each other. But it was worse.

It's often said that actions speak louder than words, and Chloe saw the one moment she never wanted to, even if it was for just a moment. So to say that love had dealt her a tough deck would be an understatement.

"You have no idea." She let out a sigh, frustrated at how she was already cracking thanks to only an indirect mention of Clark. This was going to be a long year at this rate.

"You'd be surprised."

When he spoke those words, Chloe noticed the subtle change in Oliver's voice. She could hardly believe that a guy like Oliver would have a tumultuous love life, but then again, it couldn't be that great if he was still sitting with her.

"Tell me."

"I can't tell you without sounding like an egomaniac... or a jerk."

"Alright, I'll let you off easy." As curious as she was, it wasn't any of her business, and Chloe was optimistic that their conversation would change direction if she didn't press matters.

Unfortunately for Chloe, Oliver had different plans. "I'm not." Seeing the glare Chloe gave him, Oliver continued. "What? It's clear that you want to get this off your chest and talking about my problems won't give you closure." He shifted in his seat to look out at the crowds. "You can never fully get rid of the scars from your past, but they'll never heal if you refuse to accept them."

Chloe sighed, he had a point. It was frustrating, and she couldn't voice it to Lois, whose only solution for heartbreak was to grind against the next guy she saw. Chloe loved Lois, but her cousin's tactics weren't exactly her style. But the fact Oliver could narrow her down so easily made Chloe a little nervous.

"I didn't think I was that transparent."

Seeing the defeat in her eyes, Oliver replied, "You're not... but I know what it's like to have no one to listen to you. If you feel uncomfortable talking to me about it, that's fine… I get it. But despite what you might hear about me, I'm actually a good listener and I won't tell it to anyone… not that I know anyone to tell it to."

Chloe peered in his direction and saw the honesty in his expression. He got it... Oliver really understood her. She had spent numerous years with Clark and Lana being the listener, but not once did they want to listen about her troubles. She was the forgotten middleman... _middlewoman_? Didn't matter, whatever it was called, she was sick of it.

Sighing, Chloe realized it was her turn, and if Oliver was willing to listen, then this was the best chance for closure that she would get.

"A few years ago, I believed in all that crap... made myself believe that I was good enough for someone, but just when I thought the moment was right, he sped away to be with someone else... and he would continue to do so. It took until last year for me to realize that and I had to get away."

Chloe looked up, waiting for Oliver's reaction, but his eyes were on a girl in the distance gesturing for him to come over. Great, she thought, so much for being a good listener. She should have known this was too good to be true.

But soon after, she felt his hand atop of hers, and when she turned to face him again, Oliver was shaking his head at the girl. Staring at their hands as Oliver slowly interlocked their fingers together, Chloe felt relieved that not only was he sticking around, but also that she wasn't the only one turning away people tonight.

Masking her relief with a subtle laugh, Chloe asked, "That one belong to you?"

"Belong is an interesting word choice... but no..._that one_ is holding for dear life that I'll give her a second chance when it was clear she just wanted my platinum card the first time around."

"So you're telling me that I just hit the jackpot?" Chloe smirked at him, even though that was the furthest thing from her intention of talking with Oliver.

"Maybe, except you're not that kind of girl."

"You've known me for ten minutes, how would you know?"

Taking a sip of his drink, Oliver admitted, "Because I've been watching you."

"Not sure I should feel flattered or concerned by that comment." Chloe leaned back in her chair, but her gaze never left Oliver.

"I can't answer that for you, but like I said, you're different, therefore you draw attention."

"How am I different?"

"Most girls come here wanting to show off their assets, yet you're wearing a complete t-shirt, a pencil skirt, and sensible shoes."

Chloe laughed at his use of 'complete' because he was right. The majority of girls were hardly wearing anything over their bras, that is, if they were wearing one at all. "A valid point, but leaving something to a guy's imagination is hardly a way to say that you know me."

"Maybe not...but it clearly dictates that you prefer substance over style."

"Well, you're not exactly low-class company either."

"Why, thank you."

At the sight of his widening grin, Chloe let a smile crack through. "I just upped your already massive ego didn't I?"

"Who says it's massive?"

Her expression faded slightly as she withdrew her hand to point towards where the girl had been standing. "The way you sit in this place and the way you can just brush off people."

"That's no different from what you did."

Chloe bit her tongue and rolled her eyes. "No, I guess not."

"That's okay... I guess we're both good at reading people." After taking a sip, Oliver rotated the chair so it lined up with the table. "So anyway, you were saying…"

"Right… my old life." Chloe shook her head and moved a loose curl behind her ear.

Seeing her discomfort, Oliver said, "If you don't want to do this –"

Chloe quietly interrupted, "No, it's okay."

For the next hour, Oliver listened to her rant about some of the things that she had kept bottled up for years. She felt a little embarrassed letting her feelings loose, but she felt like she could trust Oliver. The guy had no confidence issues, but he knew how to tone it down. What a change, Chloe thought, having someone who actually cared how she was feeling, even though he didn't have to.

Eventually, the conversation changed to life on campus, as Oliver filled Chloe in on the dos-and-don'ts of the parties and social events, even filling her in on some of his nightmarish teachers. After a while, they just talked as if they were two old friends catching up. The conversations came and went naturally with a flow that doesn't normally exist in situations like these.

Breaking from their simultaneous laughter, Oliver slammed his glass on the table and grinned. "Well, Chloe, I can tell you that guy totally missed out."

"The other girl wasn't that bad... she was my friend."

Oliver's expression softened. "Doesn't mean that she was the better choice."

Chloe shrugged. "Oh well, it really doesn't matter. I'm done fighting that battle."

He lifted his empty glass slightly and chuckled. "I'd drink to that... but it looks like I'm empty, can I get you another drink?"

"Just a coke, if you wouldn't mind."

"You're the DD?"

"Something like that." Chloe didn't want to explain to Oliver how she had been here illegally.

"Alright, comin' right up."

Chloe watched Oliver head to the bar with an unexpected grin on her face. She honestly wasn't expecting to find someone worth her time tonight, but Oliver had changed her mind. However, the smile was quick to fade when she heard a familiar female voice behind her.

"There you are, I've been looking everywhere for you."

Chloe shifted herself in the chair to face her cousin with her all-too-known mischievous expression on her face. She only hoped that Lois didn't see her talking with Oliver because Chloe knew that Lois would never let her live it down.

"The feeling's mutual, Lois. I thought we were supposed to spend some cousin time together and you completely abandon me."

"But you did have fun, right?"

Peering in the direction where she last saw Oliver. "I was able to salvage the evening, no thanks to you."

"Okay, let's get out of here."

Pulling out her coat check tab from her pocket, Chloe handed it to Lois. "I'll be right there."

Lois' eyes narrowed, but fortunately for Chloe, she grabbed the piece of paper and headed for the door. "Alright, but hurry."

When Lois was out of sight, Chloe pulled a pen out of her purse and grabbed the nearest napkin.

_Thanks for being my knight in shining leather, _

_Chloe_

Sure it was cheesy, but it was the least she could do after Oliver saved her night.

She stared at it for another moment, wondering if she should write her number on the napkin. Having a good guy friend around would help her forget about Clark, but the last thing she needed was a sequel to their disastrous friendship.

So she stood up and took her time heading over to the coat check, where she found Lois ready to leave. Chloe grabbed her coat and took one last look into the crowd. She had low expectations for the evening, but it hadn't been a complete waste. But Chloe felt nervous as her feet met the outdoor pavement because Lois wouldn't stop grinning at her.

"Well, I hoped that you enjoyed that because you're not pulling that kind of stunt on me again." Seeing that her cousin's expression didn't change, Chloe stopped and turned to face Lois. "What?"

"What else? Details!"

"About how you paraded men to me like I was open for business?"

"No, not about that. You knew who you were sitting with, didn't you?"

Chloe sighed in defeat, she knew there was no point trying to pull anything with Lois. "You mean Oliver?"

Lois ruffled her hand through Chloe's hair. "I mean Oliver Queen, CEO of Queen Industries. I knew you had it in you Chlo, but I didn't think you'd catch the city's most eligible bachelor on your first night on the town."

Pushing Lois' arm away, Chloe took a couple steps away from her cousin. "I didn't catch anything." However, the truth stung Chloe. "Oliver mentioned that he had to take over the family business, but he didn't exactly tell me his net worth. Besides, I only met him to shoo a random guy away and we talked for a while… now I really know why the guy bolted."

"He's pretty famous in the tabs, I'm surprised you never heard of him."

"Come on Lo, it's not like I have time to read that trash."

"Hey, that's my job right now. I didn't make fun of your articles for the Torch."

"Those things actually happen, Lois. Smallville is famous for the weird and unexplained. But I have a hard time believing that you actually enjoy writing about cocktail parties and on-again off-again relationships."

Unfortunately, Lois wasn't willing to let Chloe off the hook that easily. " Did you at least leave him your number when you wrote your note?"

"Lois, you were supposed to be getting our coats."

"Oh come on, this is me we're talking about. You had to know that I'd keep an eye on you the entire night."

It was this moment that Chloe's insecurities kicked in again. "Just said thanks."

Lois pointed at Chloe as she opened her car door. "But you thought about it."

Pulling her door open, Chloe took one last look at her cousin before sitting down. "Even if I did… a guy like him...it's not likely he'll remember my name in an hour."


	2. September

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing, except for Evie Chambers, any resemblance to another character is coincidental.

**Warning**_**:**_ So I never checked the collegial schedule for American colleges/universities until I had the bulk of the storyline written, so I'm using an American university with a Canadian schedule. (aka early September to mid-December, and early January to mid-April. (by 'mid,' we usually end around the 17-22)). Spring break I'm trying to keep to American standards... the moment I figure out which one... some have early-March, some mid-March... you get the point.

_Author Note: Thanks to everyone who reviewed the first chapter... it was completely unexpected and it helped turn my week around. I'm a little nervous to post this because I can only hope the rest of the story lives up to your expectations._

* * *

**September**

_If I am lost for a day, try to find me_

_But if I don't come back then I won't look behind me_

_**September 4**_

Chloe sighed as she turned the doorknob of her dorm room. She didn't like the idea of living with a stranger, but Star City was a big enough city that she couldn't live with Lois, not until she had enough money to buy a car anyway, and rent was expensive as it was.

Entering the room, she saw her roommate trying to determine where to hang up a photo. She was a little taller than Chloe, wearing loose-fitting athletic shorts and a blue t-shirt while her shoulder-length medium-brown hair was done back in a ponytail. Evelyn Chambers was a nice girl according to her RA… different, but nice. Chloe wasn't sure how to interpret that, but the way she saw it, Chloe wasn't that normal either.

As the door clicked behind her, her roommate quickly turned around.

"Evelyn?"

Putting the photo on her mattress, she walked over and grabbed one of Chloe's bags. "No one calls me that but my mother. It's Evie." She held out her hand.

After dropping her other bag by her side, Chloe shook her hand. "Nice to meet you."

"You must be Chloe."

Chloe shrugged. "That would be me."

"You're not... how do I ask this without sounding ridiculous?"

"Maybe an explanation will work better."

Seeing Chloe face, Evie's expression softened. "Last year, my roommate ran what would have been the equivalent of a red light district. Every two nights, there would have a sock on the doorknob, and I ended up sleeping in the library most of the time. Residence isn't cheap and I'd like to live in my dorm room this year."

Chloe broke out into a smile, slightly relieved that was her roommate's only worry. "Believe me, I'm not that kind of girl, nor do I plan to be."

Evie raised an eyebrow. "Career-driven?"

"Yeah, I didn't have time for relationships when I ran my high school newspaper."

Chloe knew that was a lie... there was one particular relationship that she wanted in Smallville, but obviously that didn't pan out.

"So you're the journalism program too?"

"Uh oh... I'm hoping you're not my competition."

"Not likely, I'm one of the sports writers for the Journal." She heard Chloe laughing in the background, so she turned her head slightly. "What?"

"People say that you're... different. Is that why?"

Evie sighed as she fumbled through her bag. "Sadly, yes. Most of the money families at this school are very conservative: family values yadda yadda. So they frown upon one of the top sports writers being female, which influences the looks I get from some profs and students."

Thinking of her own experiences with Lex, Chloe knew all too well what Evie was talking about. "I know what you mean... what is it about billionaires hating female journalists?"

Pulling a Red Wings poster out of her bag to hang it on the wall, Evie titled her head in acknowledgment. "I don't know, but I don't care. Sports are the one passion I've had since I was little, and I'm not letting any pompous snobs take it away from me."

"Why sports?"

"I had two older brothers who lived and breathed sports. Taught me everything they knew, and I played any team sport that I could balance with school." She pounded her palm against the final thumb tack and grinned lightly. "I owned them in knowledge though. Down side is that it's a relationship killer. Guys hate it when we go into their supposed domain."

"Men... who needs them?"

Jumping off her mattress, Evie faced Chloe. "Something tells me there's a story behind that."

Chloe admitted, "A long one." She opened her mouth to explain how she didn't want to get into it, but Evie quickly patted Chloe's shoulder and shook her head.

"No need to spill, I'll wait until you're willing to share that with me."

Chloe was grateful that Evie was nothing like Lois. She had gotten so used to her cousin's meddling that being left alone was nice for a change "So... you've been here longer than me, where's the best place to buy coffee?" Chloe thought about the Talon, and about how she was going to miss her daily visits.

"I'm biased because I work for Lazee's to pay the bills, but I do make a mean almond mocha."

Chloe's eyes gleamed upon the mention of her favourite drink. "Do you have a friends discount?"

Evie smiled as she plopped on her bed. "I do." She fluffed her pillow and laid down.

"Well... friend... I might make Lazee's my new hang out. But in return, I'm willing to go with you if you need a buddy for the big game."

Bolting to an upright position, Evie's head whipped in Chloe's direction. "No way! You're just messing with me right?"

Laughing slightly at her reaction, Chloe smiled. "Can't play them, but I don't mind sitting on the sidelines."

Pointing to the sky, Evie happily sighed. "Somebody clearly likes me up there... or they're making up for last year."

Chloe gritted her teeth momentarily before saying, "The downside is you may have to deal with my cousin Lois every now and then. She wants to crash the parties."

"That's fine with me, but honestly, they're usually a bore. The best part is watching all of the idiots getting soaked with drinks."

Chuckling sightly, Chloe stated, "Evie, I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship." Chloe mentally rolled her eyes at the thought of saying the cliché, but it rang true in her mind.

Evie paused slightly before saying, "I think so."

"Are you from around here?"

"I'm from Michigan actually... hence the poster. I got offered a partial scholarship opportunity here and I wanted to see what the fuss was about on the west coast."

"Wow... that's quite the offer." Chloe wasn't even sure how she got into SCU last minute. In fact, she was partially convinced Lois had to blackmail someone. But she wasn't complaining; anything was better than hanging around Lana and Clark at Met U.

"How about you? You're not from California, are you?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "Is it that obvious?"

"Honestly, for me, it's easy to spot the people who aren't used to the bright lights of the city."

"You'd be right; I'm from a little town in Kansas. Smallville."

Evie nodded in acknowledgment. "I've heard of it."

"Really?" Chloe's eyes widened; it wasn't every day she met someone from outside of Kansas who knew her hometown.

"They have a decent sports program. I keep an eye on promising high school prospects, no matter how small the town."

Chloe was tempted to ask about Clark, but was afraid of any resulting conversation. Instead, she said, "That must take a lot of work."

"It's worth it, and…" Evie rolled her eyes. "Sorry, I'm probably boring you."

Shaking her head, Chloe quickly said, "No, far from it actually."

"Yeah well... enough about me. What's your dream?"

"If all goes according to plan, I want to be the lead investigative reporter for the Daily Planet."

"You're a lot braver than I am, I don't think I could handle the pressure. It's funny though that both of us intend to go home after school."

Looking out the window, Chloe sighed. "Yeah, I need a breather from the Kansas lifestyle."

"Don't take this the wrong way, but I shouldn't be worried, should I?"

Chloe turned her head back to face her roommate. "You mean about me investigating you? Not if you haven't done anything illegal."

Evie quickly put her hands up in defence. "Oh no... I'm about as straight of a shooter as they come. My definition of illegal activity is jaywalking."

Chloe couldn't help but let out a chuckle. "Then you have nothing to worry about, but if you ever need me, I'm here."

"Noted."

Finally taking a look around the room, Chloe sat herself down on her mattress, grateful that she didn't need to look for one. Sure, the mattress wasn't four-star-hotel material, but she'd been through a lot worse. Besides, considering how fast she packed for California, Chloe hadn't considered what things she'd need for residence. She felt good about the move though, Evie was a nice start.

Unpacking her bags, she plopped her pillow beside her, the scent of home still lingering from the pillowcase. She stroked it slightly, and her lips twitched before Evie's voice interrupted her thoughts.

Evie's voice. "Hey Chloe, you..."

Once Chloe turned and saw Evie holding the photo in her hands, she quickly grabbed it back, causing Evie to look at her feet. "Sorry, I didn't mean to pry. It fell out of your bag."

Shoving it back into her bag, Chloe tried to cover her actions by shaking her head while attempting to smile. "No need to apologize, it wasn't your fault."

It was true, it wasn't Evie's fault that someone had managed to snap a picture of Clark and her slow dancing at the spring formal all those years ago, and it wasn't her fault that Chloe had framed it as a sign of hope. She didn't even know how it got into her bag because that day was something Chloe would rather forget. However, her naive expression at the time was still staring Chloe in the face, which caused her to grab the photo out of the bag and storm out of the room.

Walking down the hallway, she tossed it into the first garbage can she could find. After swiping her hands together, Chloe's expression faded. It hurt to toss that feeling away, but it had to be done, she had move on.

* * *

_**September 6**_

After her first class, Chloe was desperate for coffee of any form. Taking a grammar class was draining her brain and she needed to caffeinate herself. Walking up to Lazee's, she smiled, hoping Evie was serious about the friends discount. It was a miracle that it had taken Chloe this long to take advantage of it.

She shifted back and forth on her feet, waiting patiently as she moved forward in the line. Spotting Evie behind the espresso machine, Chloe waved to her. Evie grinned and gestured her towards the counter. Chloe was the third person in line, so she didn't feel too bad about cutting in line.

Evie grin widened as Chloe approached her. "You're starting to use it already?"

Chloe shrugged. "Hey, you offered."

"I'm glad to. I don't have a lot of friends around here."

"Why not?"

"Snap judgments. Girls think you're stealing their boyfriends, guys hate that you know more than they do." She shrugged it off. "I'm used to it really."

Chloe quickly changed the subject. "So you talked about an awesome almond mocha. It happens to be my favourite."

"You got it. Two dollars for a large."

Raising an eyebrow, Chloe asked, "Are you serious?"

"First time special. It's almost five for a large, so it'll be four in the future."

"Okay." Chloe handed her money to Evie and waited as her friend left to make her drink.

Evie looked back a couple times, thankful for her new acquaintance as put the finishing touches on the mocha, praying she'd meet Chloe's expectations. Evie had gotten used to being alone, and she hoped that she could hold onto this friendship... the mocha would help. She planted a genuine smile on her face and started heading back to Chloe.

"Ready to have your mind blown?"

"Absolutely."

Placing the mocha on the counter, Evie reached over to grab Chloe's shoulder. "Take this, savour this, and then let me know when you get back from class. This is not a flavour that should be rushed and I want your honest opinion."

After Evie retracted her hand, Chloe chuckled as she grabbed the mocha. "I will." Unfortunately, as she turned around, she hit the person behind her, causing the lid to dislodge and the drink to spill. Before she had a chance to think about it, she had grabbed some napkins and started to wipe the person's shirt. "I'm so sorry, I'm not usually such a klutz." After that, she paused, realizing that she was wiping down a random stranger.

"It's Evie, right? How about you get this lovely lady another mocha? My treat."

Chloe dropped the napkins instantly once she heard him speak. She knew that voice, but she had hoped she wouldn't hear it again. Finally looking up to face the inevitable, she found the brown eyes of Oliver Queen gleaming at her. After Lois told her about him, she did her research, like any reasonable reporter would do, and found out what was likely the reality of that night.

Trying to hold herself together, Chloe slightly turned towards the counter and shook her head. "Don't bother Evie... I've got class. Thank you though, Mr. Queen."

"Chloe..."

She thought about saying something, but instead, she quickly manoeuvred her way out of the cafe and tried to get away, but she could hear his footsteps in pursuit.

Oliver repeated, "Chloe, wait."

Chloe continued walking away. "Why?"

He grabbed her backpack to prevent her from getting away. "Because I'd like to have another opportunity to be your knight in shining leather."

Her chest tightened at the thought of the note she left behind. "Why couldn't you just stay a stranger?"

She wasn't facing him, but she could almost see him shrugging. "Fate works in mysterious ways."

"Fate, huh? That's the best you've got?"

"Just... give me a half hour, I owe you an almond mocha anyway. If you hate me afterwards, I'll leave you alone."

Chloe turned her head to the side. "Why are you pushing this?"

Oliver placed his hand on top of her backpack strap. "I told you. You're a different breed of girl, and while I know you're against the idea of dating, you can't be opposed to having a friend."

She wasn't, but she was torn between the man depicted in the tabloids and the man who saved her just over a week ago, and Chloe wasn't sure that she was willing to take that chance. Uncomfortable with how close he was to her, Chloe shoved the hand off her and took a couple steps to widen the space. "You being friends with a female? Really?"

Without hesitation, Oliver responded, "It's possible."

Chloe bit her lip and titled her head up, trying to figure out if she was going to regret what she was about to say. "Fine...Friday, 1:20. I have class at 2."

"See you then."

"Okay."

Chloe then realized after a couple of steps that she was going the wrong way to get to her class. She was worried to face him when she turned around, but he was gone. After rolling her eyes, Chloe grinned as she started walking down the pathway.

A couple hours later, Chloe felt a little scatterbrained. She sighed entering the building, wanting nothing else but to hit her head against the pillow and let the day be over. But she stopped at the door, knowing that she would have to explain herself to her roommate, something she didn't really feel like doing.

After opening the door, Chloe found Evie on her bed reading a book. Hearing the door click behind her, Chloe walked over to her bed and lay down. She closed her eyes, waiting for the inevitable comment. But it didn't come, and for some reason, it made Chloe more nervous. "Evie... about today..."

Not even moving her eyes from her book, Evie said, "Don't sweat it."

"That's it?"

"I figure you wouldn't want to talk about it. Everyone else will be bothering you about it... last thing you need is a gossipy roommate, right?"

"Thanks Evie." She said the words, but Chloe was so confused by Evie's casual attitude that her tone was shaky.

Sensing her agitation, Evie set her book down and sat up. "But you do want to talk about it, don't you?"

Chloe peered over her direction before pressing her fingertips on her forehead. "I don't know. I just..."

"Want to clear the air?"

"Exactly."

"Okay, so how does a small-town girl who's only been in town for about a month get to be on a first-name basis with Oliver Queen?"

She sat up and crossed her legs on her bed. "I met him about a week ago to chase away a guy at a nightclub." Seeing Evie's expression, Chloe quickly continued. "I know I'm underage, but it was Lois' idea and it's not something I plan to do again anytime soon."

"Wow, Chloe, you sure know how to pick 'em."

Chloe shook her head; she was more than aware of that now. "I didn't know who he was."

Evie got up to sit beside Chloe. "I believe you. If I wasn't on campus, I probably wouldn't know who Oliver Queen was either. So you just... _talked_, right?"

"Yeah, but he knows some things about me that... he said that he wouldn't tell anyone, but now knowing who is, I'm not sure what to believe anymore." Chloe closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She really wanted to trust Oliver, but considering her luck with men, she wondered if she was better cutting her losses here and letting him down easy on Friday.

Evie's eyes squinted momentarily before she patted Chloe's back reassuringly. "I'm not trying to tell you what to do, but he helped you when he didn't have to, he listened to you, and he remembered your name after a week. In my book, he seems genuine."

Nodding, Chloe realized the validity of Evie's argument. "You're right, and I could use a male friend around here."

"Mull it over at least, you've got until Friday right?"

"How did you know that?"

Evie bit her lip. "Oh... I thought he was bothering you, so I left the cafe, figuring I could try and intervene. It was the only thing I heard... sorry."

Seeing Evie's expression, Chloe's eyes lit up for the first time since leaving the coffee shop as she tried to reassure her friend. "I appreciate the concern, but next time, bring a new almond mocha."

Bringing her head up, Evie chuckled. "So...how was your first day?"

Chloe managed a grin. "Stressful, but I think I can handle it. I just don't know why I need a grammar class."

"Daransky's your prof, right?"

"Yeah."

"Piece of advice... do your homework. He mainly bases his exams off the assignments and the examples in the book... have you bought yours yet?"

"No, I wanted to avoid the first day rush."

Evie stood up and ruffled through a bag on the end of her bed. "Aha!" She pulled out a book and tossed it perfectly onto Chloe lap. "Have mine."

"What do want for it?"

Shaking her head, Evie leaned over to put her shoes on. "I hated that book and I was hoping to sell it to a freshman, but I'll settle with you coming with me to the game on Friday."

"Aren't you covering it?"

"I got the night off, but we can watch it from the press box."

"No, I want to have the college game experience beforehand I think."

Evie walked over to the door, opening it before she turned back to face Chloe. "Fair enough, but if you expect to get tickets, you better get off your butt and get your shoes on."

As she stood up, Chloe rolled her eyes. So much for relaxing the day away.

* * *

_**September 10**_

Friday hit sooner than Chloe wanted because she still wasn't ready to face Oliver. Unfortunately, there was only one way to find out the truth, so she approached the table with as much confidence as possible. She smiled as she sat down in the seat across from him, noticing the coffee cup in front of it. Sipping it slowly, Chloe smiled as her almond mocha momentarily satisfied her homesickness.

After a couple minutes of silence she asked, "So...are you planning on charming me to death?"

"You had no problem talking to me when you didn't know who I was."

Placing her cup on the table, Chloe shrugged a shoulder. "You were a guy to save me from the others... lesser of two evils."

"Disregarding the fact you took me up on my offer to listen that night, even if that was your real reason, that still means that you didn't mind my company, and you trusted me enough to look out for you in a place you weren't even supposed to be... _legally anyways_."

As the gleam in Oliver's eyes deepened, Chloe's eyes were widening. Seeing that she had no reaction to that statement, Oliver chuckled before continuing. "You spent the night talking about high school... kind of a give-away. If I wanted to bust you, I could have, but I didn't want to." He took a sip from his coffee before putting it back on the table. "Even if you didn't, I enjoyed your company, although I have to admit," Oliver pulled the napkin out of his pocket and placed it on the table. "Weirdest goodbye I've ever gotten from a girl."

Chloe was shocked that he held onto it. "Well, you're probably not used to having a girl walk away from you."

"The problem is keeping the wrong ones away and keeping the good ones close."

She could feel her pulse racing at his words, but she hid her thoughts with a roll of her eyes. "Save your flattery, Oliver. It won't get you anywhere."

"What? You don't think I enjoy having an intelligent conversation?"

Putting her hands up in frustration, Chloe said quickly, "I don't what to believe anymore... you've got _quite_ the reputation."

Oliver sat back in his chair and looked around the cafe. "Nothing wrong with living before my life's figured out for me."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Refusing to look back at Chloe, Oliver rubbed his hand on the back of his neck. "It's complicated."

A week ago, Chloe had let that slide. There was no way he was going to get away with it twice. "Nice try, I gave you the fine print of my life... your turn."

Oliver paused momentarily before giving in, telling Chloe about losing his parents, how his selfish actions led to a boy being killed in a car accident at boarding school, and how he swore to himself he would change, be the man his parents would be proud of. But he also resolved to enjoy his young adult life, as he figured goofing off would be a satisfying way to live until he was catapulted into his day job. The executives knew how smart he was, and how much he contributed to QI, but they kept it a secret from the media.

Chloe had to admit that she was amazed by how easily he had fooled the locals and the media. "So it's an act? The playboy with an undertone of bad-boy deal... it's all fake."

"The way I see it, let them have fun with the by-lines, and shock them when they discover that I actually have a brain."

His response caused Chloe to snicker as she took another drink. "Shrewd... risky... but shrewd. I take it that you're trying to tell me that I met the real you that night?"

"I'll let you be the judge of that, but what I can tell you is," Oliver sipped his coffee slowly before meeting Chloe's eyes again. "I've never told anyone any of this before. So we're even."

After thinking about it for a moment, Chloe nodded, but there was something that was still bothering her. "Why me? I get it, _I'm different._ But seriously, why tell me all this?"

"I don't know, but for some reason, I feel like I can trust you. You've got good morals, even for a journalist."

She raised an eyebrow. "You remembered that I was a journalist?"

"Don't seem so surprised, you weren't the only one who did their homework. Chloe Sullivan from Smallville, Kansas. Daughter of Gabe Sullivan and cousin of intrepid tabloid reporter Lois Lane... which totally explains the attention you were receiving by the way."

Chloe scoffed. "Are you going to tell me who my great-grandfather is, or does recalling my family tree have a point?"

Oliver grinned back at her. "Just getting started, believe me. First off, I have to say that I thoroughly enjoyed reading your high school articles, very different subject matter for a school paper. Even more impressive is that you practically ran the Torch by yourself." He paused as he looked out at the campus. "Honestly, the program is lucky to have someone of your calibre."

"Doesn't quite answer my question... what makes you think I wouldn't print this?"

"A valid point. There's something that changes in your tone in your high school articles. It makes me think something happened... that you're holding something back, but based on what I've seen and read, you're not afraid to hold back your opinion of anything. Yet something seems missing...might even be linked to the real reason you left Smallville."

Initially, Chloe was astonished that he had taken the time to research her past, but it scared her how easily he was able to spot the difference in her writing. She supposed that's what happened once discovering her best friend... if he was still that... was an alien and fought crime during his spare time. But the last thing she wanted to talk about was her life in Smallville, Oliver knew too much already, and Chloe wanted to put that behind her.

"So you think you've got me all figured out."

"No, not even close. But I'd like to try."

Chloe flipped her phone open to see the time. It was time her to leave, to make up her mind about a guy that had gone through hurdles just to talk to her… and not just any guy. She wasn't used to having guys pursue her, so it was a nice change. But she was still apprehensive of having a guy like Oliver around.

She let out a smile as she got up from her chair. "I'll think about it."

"Which means what exactly?"

"It's a strong maybe."

"You're never giving me a straight answer, are you?"

Chloe pursed her lips, trying not to smile. "See you around, Oliver."

As she turned around, Chloe noticed Oliver rolling his eyes but she didn't care. At this rate, she'd likely be late to class, hardly the impression she wanted to give for the first week.

**~0~**

After dropping off her bag at her dorm, Chloe began to head towards the football stadium, where she found Evie not far from a side entrance.

"Ready for the weekend?" Seeing Chloe nod, Evie pointed towards the door. "Want to check out the press box so we can skip the line-ups?"

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "We can do that?"

"The advantage to being a sports writer."

"Which you likely take advantage of even when you're not writing an article?"

Evie put a finger to her lips and smiled. "Shh... don't tell anyone." She banged on the door and waited. After a minute, a security guard came by to let them in. Evie smiled and turned back to face her roommate. "After you."

Evie spent the next little while showing the arena to Chloe, saving the press box for last. She could hardly contain the grin on her face as she opened the door. "This will be my home for the next three years when I'm not in class or in the dorm."

Both women walked up to the pane of glass, and Chloe admired the beauty of the arena at a distance. It was definitely a step up from her high school stands and turf.

A guy came up from behind them and tapped Evie on the shoulder. "Don't hold your breath."

After pushing the guy back with her elbow, Evie rolled her eyes. "Scott Kane... Chloe Sullivan. Fellow sports writer... roommate."

Chloe turned towards Scott, initially scared because his hair colour was identical to Clark's. However, Scott's hair was a bit longer and his dark brown eyes allowed Chloe to relax.

He grinned at Chloe before turning his head back to Evie. "So this is the new roommate? Chloe, is it true that you're interested in working for the Journal?"

She actually hadn't had time to mention the Journal to Evie yet, but she went with it. "I was the editor back home, and I honestly miss it. I don't have to be the full-time editor, but I'd love to be a part of it."

"Good, John told me that he's interested in meeting you."

"Who's John?"

Evie spoke up. "John Collins is the editor and coincidentally Scott's best friend. I figured if he knew what was good for him, he'd talk to him about you."

"Chloe, you won the jackpot when it comes to roommates."

Her grin widened before saying, "I'm starting to think so myself."

"Hey, like I said, you're already world's better than my roommate last year."

Scott slightly raised his hand. "I can vouch for that. Her writing was starting to suffer at the end of the winter semester."

"In your dreams, Kane. I just was levelling the playing field."

"Which would explain I'm still the primary sports writer for the paper."

Evie rolled her eyes before she punched Scott's arm. "Oh _come on_, John feels obligated to give you something after you introduced him to his girlfriend. It'll die off, just wait and see."

Rubbing the place where Evie's fist made contact, he grinned mischievously. "Dream on Chambers."

Chloe couldn't help but laugh at the playful banter between the two sportswriters. When Evie and Scott noticed, Evie backed away from Scott. "Anyway, the game is about to start, we should be heading to our seats."

"Well...good to see you Evie. Nice to meet you Chloe."

"You too Scott."

As the door closed, Evie hollered, "Later, Buzz."

Chloe raised an eyebrow in Evie's direction. "Buzz?"

"Oh... his high school's teams were called the Killer Bees. He was their mascot... named Buzz. It's a newspaper thing; everyone gets a weird name from their high school days."

"What's yours?"

"I don't have one." Evie had tried to shrug it off, but she refused to look Chloe in the eye, a fact that didn't escape the blonde.

"So why are you so nervous?"

After letting out a sigh, Evie looked down to her feet. "Because mine is worse... and it doesn't suit me at all."

"Oh come on... it can't be that bad."

Peering up, Evie said, "Poison Evie?"

Chloe bit her lip to try and hold back her laughter, but it was no use. She eventually broke. "Sorry... I know it's not funny, but that is terrible."

"I've managed to get most of the staff to back off, but Scott refuses to completely stop calling me that." Hearing Chloe chuckle, Evie quickly whipped her head towards her to ask, "What's so funny?"

"You like him."

Evie paled at the statement, but shook her head. "I don't... just a friendly competition, that's all."

Chloe knew better than to buy a statement like that. She had been around mutual unrequited feelings throughout high school, so she knew all the tell-tale signs. "I've heard that one before."

However, instead of backing down, Evie's eyes gleamed momentarily as she started to head down the steps. "I could say the same about you and Oliver. It was hard not to hear your banter at Lazee's, and any casual observer could see that..."

She interrupted as fast as she could. "Okay... backing off now."

Evie said with a wide grin on her face. "That's what I thought."

"So, where are our seats?"

Evie lead her through a row, but stopped suddenly. "Here."

"What's the problem?"

Oliver leaned forward in his seat and smiled. "Chloe? Evie? So nice to see both of you."

Chloe grabbed Evie's arm and whispered. "You didn't plan this, did you?"

"You think I had _time_ to plan this between classes and work?" When Chloe's expression persisted, Evie sighed. "No, but there is no way I'm sitting between you two."

She begrudgingly squeezed past Evie, giving her an annoyed glare as she sat down.

Meanwhile, Oliver's grin widened as he said, "Well, isn't this a lucky coincidence."

Both of Chloe's eyebrows raised at statement. "Lucky? That depends on the party. As for coincidence, when you're concerned, I don't think there's such thing."

Turning back to face the game, Oliver said, "You never did give me an answer at coffee. I was hoping to see you here, but I never imagined it like this."

"Am I supposed to believe that?"

Oliver shrugged. "You can believe whatever you want. I just want to watch the game." He held out his popcorn bucket to her. "Want some?"

"No thanks."

Chloe stared at Oliver, who was trying to get on her nerves by pretending to ignore her. For ten minutes, he just sat there, nonchalantly eating popcorn without a care in the world. The stupid part was that it was working. She couldn't focus on the game while he smugly played her like this.

"Fine… you win."

Oliver simply grinned as he kept his eyes on the game.

The first half of the football game was too eventful for much conversation between the three. As the time winded down in the half, SCU scored a late touchdown to lead 17-10 over the visitors.

"Well... our team's not too shabby."

Oliver turned to Chloe and stated, "Just wait until the game against Met U. Apparently they've got this new QB that's lighting up the college fantasy pools."

Evie whipped her head around with her eyes widened.

"Evie, are you okay?"

"I... He shouldn't have..." Evie bit her lip and shook her head.

"What's the big deal? She knows who it is."

"Oliver!"

Great, Chloe thought. She knew only one quarterback during her tenure at Smallville High, and considering Oliver knew she went there, as well as the staff of the Torch, there was only one logical conclusion.

Chloe finally spoke, "So Clark broke it big?" It's weird, she wanted to be happy for him, but she couldn't exactly manage a smile considering how she left Smallville.

"He never told you?"

"We... didn't leave on the best of terms."

Chloe could see Oliver's realization before he spoke. "Wait a minute... he's the guy."

Evie tugged on Chloe's arm. "What guy?"

Ignoring Evie, Oliver continued. "He's the one you're running from."

"How does _he_ know about Clark?"

Chloe was getting dizzy going back and forth between Evie and Oliver, but settled on Evie to give a quick explanation. "He didn't... not really. Just one of the many things I might end up regretting telling him. But how did you know about him?"

"I had heard about Clark Kent from college scouts and I thought about asking you about him, but after seeing the reaction that photo received, I realized that the photo was taken at happier times."

"When's the game?"

Evie said softly, "Early October I think."

That gave Chloe some time to absorb the idea that her old best friend was the big guy on campus. On the positive side, at least she didn't have to witness it first-hand.

* * *

_Author Note: In case you're wondering, I'm in a writing program and it took a while for people to understand that I wanted to be a sports writer... so while I don't quite get the attention Evie does... the skeptics do exist.  
_


	3. October

_Author Note: So I was supposed to finish this early next week, but I was inspired by the amazingly wonderful "Beacon" screenshots and I thought I'd (hopefully) add to the happy._

* * *

**October**

_If I am lost for a day, try to find me_

_But if I don't come back then I won't look behind me_

_**October 13**_

Turning over in her mattress, Chloe slammed her hand over the snooze button on her alarm clock. She squinted her eyes once they came in contact with sunlight; she clearly wasn't ready to face the day yet. Normally she was an early riser, but she had been dreading today. It was her first official assignment for the paper after a month of shadowing Evie, and she got the feeling John didn't trust her much. At least that's what she hoped the reason was for him giving her a fluff piece about the one topic she couldn't stand.

However, she wasn't going to let it stop her. She was going to prove to everyone here that she could write, and she'd be walking through the glass doors of the Daily Planet the moment after she graduated.

Slipping a green tank top over her head, Chloe located her brush to get rid of her bed–head. Her curls had seen better days, but she didn't have time to perfect them as she desperately needed coffee if she expected to get through this assignment. Sliding her arms through a white cardigan, Chloe opened the door to find Oliver standing on the other side with a coffee cup in his hand.

"I was about to knock."

Chloe half-waved at him before pointing towards the cup. "Is that for me?"

"Almond mocha." He held it out for her.

"You're a lifesaver!" Chloe snatched the mug from Oliver's hands and chugged.

"You going to be okay?" When Chloe didn't respond, he continued. "Does this have anything to do with the story you're writing? Evie told me that you were freaking about it last night."

Finally removing the cup from her lips, Chloe happily sighed while pointing at Oliver. "That's an overstatement... frustration's a better word."

Oliver raised an eyebrow at 'overstatement' because at the rate she was drinking the mocha, it'd be gone before she got outside the door. "I… I guess it's different from when you ran your own paper."

Chloe walked past him and gestured for him to follow her as she began to head towards the stairs. "You got that right. I wouldn't be caught dead writing an article about the stresses of maintaining relationships during school."

"It could be worse."

She pushed the door open, not even bothering to hold it open for Oliver behind her. "Oh... it gets worse. They recruited two happy couples and four exes and I'm supposed to interview them... _together_."

Oliver's eyes widened as he quickened his pace to keep up with her. "You can't be serious."

"I can't make this stuff up. That's why I need my caffeine buzz just to get through the sugar-coated fluff mixed with unbearable drama."

With a chuckle, Oliver asked, "Can I come along?"

She stopped in her tracks and peered in his direction, trying to determine his motives. "Depends. Is it for moral support or your own entertainment?"

"If I promise to keep you fully caffeinated, can I say both?"

Chloe was about to respond when she spotted a familiar red jacket walking through the quad. It couldn't be. Was it that time already?

"Chloe?"

She whipped her head to look back at Oliver, who held a confused expression. "Deal. You can start now. Get me as many as you think I'll need to get through a half-hour interview." Chloe dropped the cup in the garbage can.

"You're done already?"

"I won't drink the others that quickly... I have to have some form of poker face." Pushing him slightly, she smiled. "Get going."

He simply grinned and began to walk away. Once Oliver was out of sight, Chloe scurried across the quad to confirm her suspicion. There was no doubt... he was here. But how was she supposed to approach the best friend that she had hoped to leave behind?

For starters, get his attention, she thought. Now was better than waiting until he found her when she wanted to run away.

She spoke flatly, "Clark Kent."

Clark stopped on a dime, eyes widening as he turned around. "Chloe."

"So it's true, you hit the big time. The hot-shot quarterback of Metropolis University."

Clark quickly blushed, clearly uncomfortable with the attention. He quickly put his arms around her. "How are you?"

She hesitantly returned the hug. "Fine. Star City's been treating me well." Patting his back and quickly stepping back, Chloe tried to smile. "That reminds me, I know you probably don't do interviews, but my roommate is dying to talk to you."

"Would you be there?"

Her eyes wandered slightly, unsure on how to answer. "Um... I can be."

"Good, I want to spend some time with you while I'm here."

"So is that a yes to the interview?" After Clark nodded, Chloe grabbed her phone to notify Evie. "Great, I'll let her know. How long are you in town for?"

"Two, maybe three days." He paused for a moment. "It's good to see you Chloe."

Without looking up from her phone, Chloe blurted. "How's Lana?"

"She wishes that she could come with me to see you, but she's been busy with upcoming midterms."

"I'm sorry I haven't called. Getting acclimatized and all takes time."

"You didn't even say goodbye."

Great, Chloe thought as she slipped the phone back into her bag. Looking back up at Clark, she realized that it was time to address the unknown elephant in the room. "I wanted to... but... you and Lana were... um... _busy_."

Clark took a step back, clearly caught off guard by her words. "You walked in on that?"

Chloe spoke up quickly, trying to get past the conversation. "For about half a second, then never looked back."

She knew that it was a lie because she could never forget the way she felt when she stood frozen at the entrance of the barn on the sight of seeing her best friend and his eventual girlfriend on the verge of consummating their relationship. It was the equivalent of having her heart getting pulled out of her chest and someone stomping on it.

Chloe got into her car and drove home with tears in her eyes. She should have seen it coming, but she didn't. Part of her always hoped that the reality wouldn't live up to the fantasy. On instinct, she called Lois, who insisted on her coming to Star City to live with her. Chloe was always someone who needed a plan, but she was too heartbroken to care about that anymore. Apparently someone owed Lois a favour at the University, and before Chloe knew it, she was packing her things and on a plane to California. It was a scary concept narrowing down eighteen years of her life to two suitcases. She left a note for her dad, apologizing for the short notice, but she couldn't bring herself to face Clark after what she saw.

Fortunately for her, Clark was oblivious to her little fib. "Sorry."

"It's okay, Clark. I know how you feel about her."

"Well... you look good, and I'm glad to hear you're adjusting well. Are you on the paper?"

She nodded. "Yeah, Evie was nice enough to convince the editor to add me to the staff."

Clark raised an eyebrow. "Evie?"

Slipping a loose curl behind her ear, Chloe rolled her eyes. "Sorry, Evie's my roommate... the one who wants to interview you."

"Oh...I thought someone else got you there."

Chloe titled her head. "Who?"

"You haven't seen the photos?"

"Which photos?"

There was a slight pause before Clark responded, "The ones of you and Oliver Queen."

At this point, Chloe had gotten used to seeing the photos, but she immediately felt her cheeks warming discovering that Clark had seen them. Her eyes left Clark and focused on her feet as she struggled to put words together. She knew it was only a matter of time before she'd receive the big brother speech because it never mattered to Clark what she was doing until there was another guy in her life, platonic or otherwise.

Granted, Clark had been right on a couple of occasions, but Chloe wasn't in Kansas anymore. "Clark, why are you looking up the Star City papers?"

"Lana showed them to me. She wanted me to call you to get details, but I figured I would get your side of the story before jumping to conclusions."

Before Chloe had a chance to thank Clark, she heard Oliver's voice behind her. "There you are." Chloe turned and saw him holding a tray of four mochas. This moment was one that she had hoped to avoid during Clark's stay in Star City, but there was no way around it now.

"Um... Clark Kent... Oliver Queen."

Oliver waved in Clark's direction. "Nice to meet you Clark, Chloe's told me so much about you." Chloe grabbed one of the mochas and sipped it, praying that Oliver wouldn't go into details about what she had told him. Sure the biggest secret was safe, but she didn't want Clark to know how much he had hurt her.

Clark simply narrowed his eyes with a scowl on his face. "Wish I could say the same."

Oliver managed a grin and said, "It's probably best that way," before turning his attention to Chloe. "You ready to go?"

"Hey, we were just..."

Chloe glared at him. "Clark, settle down. Oliver's right, we should probably get going."

"You could always come with us."

Chloe was halfway through drinking her mocha when Oliver suggested that, so his words caused her to swallow too quickly. Leaning over, she tried to catch her breath when she felt a hand on each of her shoulders. She peered up, noticing how Clark was holding her left, Oliver her right.

She backed up a couple feet and said, "I'm fine."

Still with an expression of concern, Clark asked, "Where are you going?"

Oliver patted her back. "Chloe here is conducting her first article for the Journal."

"That's great Chloe, I'd love to come."

She raised an eyebrow. "You would?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

Because there's no way I want to have you two in the same room, Chloe mentally thought, but she knew she couldn't say it out loud. "It's a complete fluff piece."

"That's their fault for not using you to your full potential."

Oliver laughed. "That's what I keep telling her."

Looking between the men, Chloe wondered if maybe there was a way for this situation to go smoothly.

**~0~**

Walking out of the room, Chloe held her palm against her forehead. The article itself was a complete disaster, but Chloe did unexpectedly discover that Oliver and Clark made a good team when they weren't glaring at each other. The only reason that most of her interview subjects didn't have at least a bloody nose was because they were able to break up the catty melees.

However, Chloe was determine to find a way to salvage the piece despite everything that happened, but she almost felt like barging into the Journal offices to give John a piece of her mind.

"Well... that was interesting."

She shook her head. "_That's_ your word choice?"

Oliver sarcastically chuckled. "I'm with Clark here, I don't think there's another word for what just happened."

Not wanting to push it further, Chloe said, "Thanks again Oliver for the mochas."

"My pleasure."

"And thank you both for coming. I'm not sure what I would have done without you." She turned to face Clark. "Do you think you're still up for the interview?" Chloe knew the answer to that question, but she had to ask.

"Yeah."

"Okay I told Evie we'd meet her at Lazee's in fifteen. It's a coffee shop just..."

Clark nodded. "I stopped by there earlier... I know where it is."

"Oh... okay...can we meet you there? I have to talk with Oliver about something."

Clark gave Chloe a confused look before heading down the hallway. "Sure thing."

After Clark rounded the corner, Oliver smiled. "Are you holding up alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I was hoping you could do something for

"Name it."

Chloe sighed before looking up at Oliver. "Can you do anything about the tabloid pictures? The last thing I want is people to start speculating..."

Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. "I'm afraid that it's a little late for that."

Blinking, Chloe said, "Oh."

"You had to know that this would happen."

"No... I did... it's just that... I thought that..."

"I'll talk to the tabs and see if they'll let up, but I can't guarantee anything."

"I'd appreciate that."

Oliver leaned his head down to look Chloe in the eye. "But know that as long as we know the truth, that's all that matters."

She grinned slightly. "Right."

Reaching inside his jacket, Oliver pulled out an envelope. "Hey... I've been meaning to give these to you... maybe this will make up for this. Costume required."

Chloe took the envelope from him, which contained three invitations to the annual Queen Industries Halloween gala. The night at the club, Chloe had told Oliver about how Clark had abandoned her at the spring formal**. **It was a sign of things to come, and the last thing she needed was a cruel reminder. She quickly frowned and shook her head. "Oliver, you know how I feel about dances in general."

Noticing the worry in her eyes, Oliver rubbed his palm against her arm. "You need to get over that, but there's no pressure."

Nodding, she raised an eyebrow. "Why give me three?"

He shrugged. "Invite Evie and Lois along... if they need plus ones let me know."

"I'll work on Scott, but I know Lois and I won't have a date."

"Actually, I was hoping you'd keep me company... as a friend, of course. As for Lois, my friend from Florida is coming to visit. He's..."

Chloe interrupted, "Honestly, he sounds perfect for Lois as long as he's easy on the eyes... and no... I'm not expecting you to answer that question."

Oliver tilted his head to the side. "So you'll accept the invitation?"

She closed her eyes and silently chuckled. "Why not? _Someone_ has to save you from your screaming fans." Chloe looked at the invitations further. "Cartoon or animated characters? How did you pull off that theme?"

"I thought it would fun for everyone to embrace their inner child."

"Something you _clearly_ need help with." She tried to elbow his side, but Oliver caught it and pushed her away slightly.

"Maybe not, but it wouldn't hurt _you_ to relax more often."

* * *

_**October 15**_

After the game, Chloe had made her way over to the transit station where the bus was idling to take Clark and the team home. This was the first time she would officially say goodbye to Clark, and it felt kind of surreal approaching him.

Right before Clark stepped onto the bus, Chloe called out to him. "Clark!"

Clark looked at the bus driver for a second. "I'll be a second."

"I'm so sorry. I tried to catch you after the game, but security wouldn't let me by."

"Thanks for coming here."

Her grin widened. "I wanted to at least say goodbye this time."

When Chloe hugged Clark this time, it wasn't as awkward like earlier in the week. She wanted to believe that they had healed over the wounds of the past and that they could move on. But as she backed away, Chloe noticed how his expression had faded.

"What?"

With his eyes facing the bus, Clark said, "I...I don't think it's a good idea for you to be hanging around with a guy like Oliver. He's..."

She shut her eyes in disbelief; she should have known it was too good to be true. "Save it Clark."

"I just..."

"You just think that he's going to hurt me, right?"

"Right."

"Well, I don't need you taking care of me, Clark. I can do that myself, and besides Oliver would never let anything bad happen to me. I trust him." She took a deep breath and stared right into Clark's eyes. "This is my life, Clark. _My_ life, _my _choice."

"But..."

She stood her ground and continued to glare at him. "But nothing Clark. I spent years doing everything you wanted, never asking for anything in return." Her expression softened, "As your friend, please... trust me."

Clark sighed, bowing his head slightly. "I don't like it."

Chloe could feel her patience wavering and bit her tongue to prevent herself from losing her cool. "No offence Clark, but I don't care."

"Okay." There was still agitation in Clark's voice, but in the end, Chloe didn't need his permission.

She tried to ignore his frustration because she wanted to leave on good terms. Placing her hand on his shoulder, Chloe said calmly, "I'll try to keep in touch this time. Say hi to Lana for me?"

"Of course. Take care of yourself, Chloe."

Chloe managed a grin before saying, "Don't I always?"

Clark smiled back as he got on the bus. Watching it pull away, Chloe took a couple breaths. She had done it, she had stood up to Clark and he didn't affect her anymore. She honestly felt bad for speaking to him like that, but Chloe felt like a weight had been lifted off her chest. In the end... that talk was way overdue.

"How do you feel right now?"

She took a final sigh as she turned to face Oliver, but instead of letting her relief show, she simply replied, "I'll let you know," as she walked past him to head back to her dorm.

* * *

_**October 20 **_

Walking out of class, Chloe took her vibrating phone out of her bag and placed it on her ear, "What's up roomie?"

"_Hold on a sec."_ Chloe heard the door closing before Evie whispered, _"Where the heck are you?"_

Eyebrows raised, Chloe stated, "On my way back."

"_Good, I'll meet you at the entrance."_

"Evie, wait." But Evie had already hung up. Chloe wasn't far from the dorms, but she wondered what had her roommate so agitated.

**~0~**

As Chloe walked in the door, she found Evie walking up and down the hallway. "Where's the fire?"

Seeing Chloe, Evie stopped pacing and pointed to the ceiling. "Our dorm room."

"What?"

"Chloe... I know you warned me about Lois, but she's... I'm sorry because you're related to her... but she's crazy. She's been in there for the last hour waiting for you. I figured she'd let me study, but no, she insists on an insider exclusive."

Narrowing her eyes, Chloe asked, "What would she ask you about?"

"Three guesses, Chloe. She works for a tabloid." Seeing Chloe's reaction, Evie continued, "Before you get yourself worried, I kept the friends stance."

"Thanks."

She took a couple deep breaths before heading towards the door. "No problem, but she's waiting for you upstairs."

Chloe had gotten used to her cousin's antics, so it was weird to see how Evie had reacted to meeting her cousin. They were two completely different personalities, but she hoped they could learn to get along. Sighing, Chloe opened the door to find Lois sitting and bouncing on her mattress.

"Finally! I've been waiting for you."

Dropping her backpack on the floor, Chloe shook her head. "I had class."

"Sure... whatever you say." Lois' eyebrows were wiggling, which only meant that she wanted information that Chloe didn't have to give.

"Lois, I love you, but please back off."

"Hey, what's up with you?"

"You're terrorizing my roommate. I happen to like her."

Lois shrugged. "She wasn't being helpful."

"_Evie_ was telling you the truth."

"Seriously cuz? Just friends? I saw the way he held your hand at the club."

"There's nothing going on between Oliver and me, and I hope you learn to accept that, because he gets that an aspect of our friendship is having you around, even though you are a tabloid writer." Chloe opened a drawer of her bedside table to hand Lois her invitation for the Halloween gala.

"He wants me to come? You mean I finally get an interview with Oliver Queen?"

"No, Lois wait... I didn't..."

Unfortunately, she didn't get to finish her thought because Lois had squeezed her arms around Chloe. "You're the best cuz. I gotta run." Within seconds, Lois had run out the door and started down the hallway.

"Lois... wait..." By the time she got to the door, Lois was already down the stairs. "Great," she muttered as she closed the door behind her.

* * *

_**October 24**_

"For the last time Lois… I'm not being Tinkerbell."

Chloe grabbed the revealing costume from Lois' hands and hung it back up. She may have agreed to go to the event, but there was no way she was showing up with a costume like that.

"Please Chloe, you loved Tinkerbell as a kid, and the attention…."

"There are a hundred ways you could finish that sentence… none of which I want to hear." She pointed towards the shopping bag in her cousin's arm. "You're being Belle, Lois… hardly what I was expecting."

"I have to look professional for work."

"How many times do I have to tell you that I can't guarantee you'll get an interview with Oliver?"

Lois shrugged a shoulder. "Hey… a girl can try, right?"

Looking desperately in her friend's direction, Chloe asked, "Evie, have you found what you're looking for so we can get out of here?"

Evie came back holding a white hat with a wide brim and a black sash wrapped around it. "Yep… you sure Oliver's okay with footing the bill?"

Chloe shrugged as she handed the credit card to Evie. "He gave me his platinum card."

"I like you having billionaires wrapped around your finger."

Lois said quickly, "So you see it too, right?"

"What?"

Without hesitation, Evie replied, "Absolutely," before sauntering off to the checkout counter.

"What," Chloe repeated.

"Nothing, cuz… let's find you a costume."

Lois dragged Chloe around the store, trying to find a costume that suited Chloe, but after twenty minutes of waiting for Evie, Chloe was just about ready to give up.

"Lois, for the last time, I'm not really princess material."

Evie finally walked back over and smiled. "Sorry, that line-up took forever. How's the search going?"

Chloe skimmed her hand on the top of her head. "Pointless."

Shaking her cousin's arm, Lois added, "Only because you refuse to try anything on."

"Lois insists I do the whole clichéd Cinderella thing."

Evie shrugged. "You don't have to do Disney, Chloe… you can get more creative."

Looking at the hat sticking out of the bag, Chloe said, "You seem to know more about this kind of creativity than me….I don't even know what your costume is."

"Ever seen Howl's Moving Castle?" Evie chuckled as she saw Chloe's eyebrows raise. "Didn't think so. My character's name is Sophie. I'll show you a picture when we get back to the dorm."

Chloe stuck her arms out and sighed. "Well... any ideas for me?"

Evie titled her head to the side. "Yes... but everyone else, by which I mean Lois, is going to hate me."

Chloe smiled, despite the sour face forming on her cousin's face. "I like it already."

Chuckling, Evie settled her bag on the floor and rubbed her hands together. "Okay... how do you feel about wearing a suit?"

* * *

_**October 31**_

Chloe grabbed the tie and wrapped it around her neck. She had no problems tying it because she used to tie her dad's all the time, but it made her feel a little homesick in that moment. While Chloe didn't regret leaving Clark and Lana to enjoy their relationship without an obvious third wheel, she was all her dad had left in Smallville and it hurt leaving the family home.

Evie interrupted her thoughts. "Having second thoughts about the costume?"

Chloe looked down at the blue suit she was wearing, wondering what expressions she'd get from the guys. Most girls used Halloween as an excuse to be as promiscuous as possible, but here she was in a suit and professional boots. However, Chloe wouldn't have it any other way.

"It's perfect, thanks again."

Shifting her hat slightly, Evie grinned. "My pleasure."

Meanwhile, Lois was trying to fix her hair with only a hand mirror. "Is Scott coming?"

"He lost the bet with the boys from the paper... so yeah."

Taking one last look at her appearance, Chloe asked, "You told him your costume?"

"John let it slip at the meeting you missed. But he's not coming as Howl if that's what you're thinking. I told you, he doesn't see me that way."

"But he's agreeing to go with you."

Evie narrowed her eyes in Chloe's direction. "Do I need to state the obvious comparison?"

Chloe tilted her head. "Really? You're pulling that again?"

"If the shoe fits."

After hearing a knock on the door, Chloe turned to her cousin. "Lois, hurry up... they're here."

"Two minutes."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she opened the door to find Oliver and his friend outside the room. Lois was going to flip, she thought. He looked the part of Prince Charming perfectly and was by no means, hard to stare at, an impressive feat while he stood by Oliver.

Turning back to her friend, she snickered. "Robin Hood... really? You made this theme so you could shoot fake arrows and run around in tights? Where's your tail?"

Oliver's eyebrows furrowed at her question. "What?"

Gesturing for the guys to enter the dorm room, Chloe patted Oliver back as he walked by her. "He's a fox in the Disney version."

Oliver grinned. "I knew I was forgetting _something_. But who are you supposed to be?"

Evie spoke up. "Elena from Final Fantasy VII, she's known for kicking ass and taking names, just like Chloe here. Granted... she's supposed to have brown eyes, but the hair more than makes up for it."

Chloe said while fiddling with her hair. "When it stays in place... I didn't even think that I had enough hair to pull this 'do off." Her curls had been straightened and she had more product than she usually liked, but Evie was right. It did look good.

Lois piped up in the background, "If we had it my way, you would have been Tinkerbell."

Evie hit Lois with her pillow. "Give up on that, will you? That costume was completely inappropriate for our purposes and besides...Elena's more fitting to Chloe. "

Oliver's friend broke his silence. "Isn't Halloween supposed to be something you're not?"

"Well, it's... sorry..." Evie bit her tongue slightly. "Not trying to sound rude here, but who are you?"

"Arthur, but my friends call me AC."

Shaking his hand, Evie smiled. "Nice to meet you AC, I'm Evie. Anyway, as I was saying... Chloe doesn't kidnap or assassinate people for a living." Evie looked at Chloe, dazed by the unknown description of the costume, "Do you?"

Chloe's eyes widened as everyone else started laughing when Evie's phone buzzed, and she quietly left the room to take the call.

"Lois... are you going to be done with your hair anytime soon?"

With a bobby pin in her mouth, Lois replied. "How about you guys go ahead... AC and I will catch up."

"No, we'll..."

Chloe interrupted, noticing the glint in her cousin's eyes. "Okay cuz, but keep it PG-13 okay? The laundry room's closed tomorrow."

Opening the door slightly, Evie added as she closed her phone, "And if you break it... you buy it."

After him and Chloe left the room, Oliver closed the door with a chuckle. "You two are terrible."

Tipping her hat, Evie simply replied, "It's our dorm room, we have rights." Fiddling with her phone, Evie added, "You guys go ahead. I'll catch up."

"No, we'll wait. You shouldn't walk out by yourself."

A moment later Scott came around the corner. He was wearing a red shirt, cinched with a black belt, and white pants, while his dark hair had been straightened. As he approached Evie, Chloe and Oliver looked at each other before Chloe spoke, "Evie?"

"What?"

Chloe grabbed her shoulder and started to turn Evie's body."Turn around."

She took a step back upon realizing he was there. "Scott?"

"Evie... hey...you look…"

Oliver pointed his head down the hallway and started to walk with Chloe down the hallway. "We'll meet you guys by the car."

"But..."

Evie reached out slightly, trying to slow down Chloe, but she tapped her friend's hand reassuringly. "Take your time."

When they were far enough away, Oliver looked back. "You think they'll ever figure it out?"

"I doubt it, but who knows?"

"Yeah, some people just can't see what's right in front of their faces." Of course it was that moment when they realized they had been walking arm-in-arm.

Pulling apart, they strode in silence, careful of what was said next.

Oliver broke the silence. "Do you know what his costume is?"

Eventually finding her voice, Chloe whispered back, "Not a clue."

He opened the door for Chloe, as she quickly walked past him. Waiting for him to catch up, Chloe said, "So...I have a dumb question."

Oliver rubbed the back of his neck. "Shoot."

"Do you steal from yourself?" Chloe was more than aware of how silly it sounded, but she couldn't resist.

However, that didn't stop Oliver from raising an eyebrow. "What?"

"Robin Hood... rob from the rich to feed the poor. Do you steal from yourself?"

"I have no idea."

They chuckled down the sidewalk as they made their way towards the limo.

"So do you even know anything about your costume?"

"Kick-ass female video-game character with slightly comfortable shoes and a not-too-revealing outfit. That's all Evie told me, but that's all I needed to hear. Even if the hair drives me nuts."

Seeing her fiddle with her hair again, Oliver quickly stated, "You look good."

Feeling herself blush, Chloe added, "Thanks. You too. You'll make the ladies happy at the party, not that you usually need help in that category."

"Well, I'll likely be staying close to you for the entire evening... you know... keep the ogling at a minimum."

Chloe looked up at him with narrowed eyes. "What… it's too much for you?"

"How arrogant does it sound if I say yes?"

"Very, but it's balanced out by your plea for me to save you."

Oliver walked ahead of Chloe to hold the door open for her. "If you wouldn't mind."

Before Chloe had a chance to get into the limo, they heard Evie's voice behind them. "Chloe... Oliver...lovebirds are out of the dorm... how about we get out of here?"

Lois quickly retorted, "We're not lo… oh hell… I don't care. Let's get moving."

**~0~**

Exiting the limo, Chloe looked up at the flashing lights from the cameras, thankful that her costume would prevent further objectification in the tabloids. Lois was able to keep the relative press to a minimum at her tabloid, but despite Oliver's attempts, they wouldn't back down.

Granted, coming in a group made the pictures a lot easier to bear. But when the other two 'couples' left for the dance floor, Chloe was left with a glass of punch and a lot of awkward. The questions wouldn't stop about her and Oliver and she had half a mind to scream at these people to get a life.

But she didn't... she stayed quiet and tried to be civil, even though Oliver could tell that she was gritting her teeth.

The worst were the numerous Cinderellas expecting Oliver to be their Prince Charming, even going to the length of giving him one of their shoes.

The truth was that Chloe was grateful for his costume choice because he stood out as much as she did in a room of regal costumes. She always thought he would be one of those people too, but instead he showed up in a green tunic and brown tights, as a character that fit his actual persona. Robin Hood was seen as an outlaw, but like Oliver, he was just a misunderstood member of society, for behind the smile and charm, Oliver was a business man, and a gentleman who had none of the normal qualities Chloe had gotten used to seeing in billionaires.

A slow guitar beat signalled the beginning of a new song, but as she saw the couples gather, Chloe stiffened up. Slow dances weren't exactly on her list of favourite activities, especially considering the last one she had resulted in Clark speeding away to save Lana. Since that night, Chloe hadn't been to a dance, never wanting to relive that moment.

Oliver could see that she was tense and squeezed her shoulder slightly. "Relax, Chloe."

"I am... it's just... I don't think I'm built for one of these. Maybe I should have gone for something a little more feminine."

Slipping his hand in hers, leading her out onto the dance floor, Oliver tucked his hand on Chloe's waist. He saw her uncertainty, but he tugged harder to bring her close. "You look fine. Don't let these people change you."

Hesitantly placing her hand on his shoulder, Chloe tried to hide her fear as she rolled her eyes. "You always seem to know what to say, don't you?"

"Except when I'm around you."

Chloe's cheeks were warming up as she looked around the room. Sighing, she finally allowed herself to relax as she lowered her head to rest on Oliver's chest. Listening to the music playing on, she closed her eyes and tried to enjoy the moment.

It felt oddly similar to the last time she danced with Clark, but she felt safer in Oliver's arms. Maybe because this time, there wasn't anyone else. It wasn't a stupid competition with the local beauty, and even though Oliver probably had a fan club, he wanted to be her friend and he wanted to be with her.

Opening her eyes, she lifted her head and smiled at Oliver, who grinned back. Spinning her out and pulling her back with ease, Chloe laughed lightly at how effortlessly he led her around the floor.

Back in form, Chloe whispered. "Thank you."

"For what?"

She grinned momentarily as she looked at the other couples on the floor. "For making me come. I don't know how, but you've managed to understand me better than anyone."

"I think we're just looking for similar things."

"Like what?"

"A person who sees... us. For me, the real person, and in your case, you're the person who gets ignored but is the better part of the people she meets."

Sighing, Chloe shook her head. "I'm really not that special."

"Hate to break it to you, Chloe Sullivan, but look around." With a chuckle, he continued, "You are."

* * *

_Author Note: Forgive my wacky costume choices. Howl's Moving Castle is one of my favourite movies and I couldn't resist using it for Evie. (for the Batman fans of the com, Christian Bale does Howl's voice in the English version) I highly recommend it... Billy Crystal as a fire demon is epic. As for Robin Hood, aside from the obvious, it's actually my favourite Disney movie (I swear)._

_For Evie's, Scott's, and Chloe's costume, check out my profile page... links won't work here._


	4. November

_**Warning: Mature subject matter ahead.**_

___Author Note: I'm so sorry for the delay... I really thought I'd have this up by now, but I've been trying to tie up loose ends in later chapters (and finish "Defying Reason") so I can update as frequently as possible. Bear with me though, I just realized that I haven't started writing a couple chapters and my focus might be there for a while. But "December" should be up by the weekend with any luck._**  
**

_

* * *

_

**November**

_If I am lost for a day, try to find me_  
_But if I don't come back then I won't look behind me_

_**November 8  
**_

Chloe felt silly as she watched the alarm clock pieces fall down the wall. Hearing the loud sound wake her from her sleep, she had slammed her hand on the snooze button a couple times, trying to make it stop. But after she threw it against the wall, only to hear the sound continuing, she shook her head realizing that it wasn't her alarm, but rather her phone ringing.

Rummaging through her purse, she found it and quickly answered it just before the call would go to voicemail. "Hello?"

"_Chloe, it's..."_

Her smile widened as she recognized the voice. "Hi Dad."

"_Do you have time to chat?"_

Getting herself out of bed and rubbing her eyes, she answered, "Of course."

"_Are you still enjoying life in California?"_

Chloe looked out the window to see the blue sky and colourful leaves. "Is it weird that I miss the snow in November?"

Without hesitation, Gabe replied,_ "No."_

"Lois thinks otherwise, but I think it's 'cause her wardrobe wouldn't survive in winter conditions."

"_What's it like living in residence?"_

She looked over to the empty bed on the other side of the room. "Great actually. It's refreshing to have a mature, tolerable female as a roommate. You have to meet Evie when you come down for Thanksgiving."

"_Chloe... about that..."_

Chloe frowned as she leaned over to pick up her broken alarm clock. It had been a long time since she had seen her dad and she was really looking forward to Thanksgiving. "You're not cancelling on me, are you?"

"_No, and I can't wait to visit. It's about your friend choices."_

Initially, Chloe had no idea what he was talking about, but soon after she sighed, covering her face with her hand. Chloe knew that she didn't tell him about her friendship with Oliver, mainly because she had hoped to avoid the other over-protective conversation. Looks like there was no way around it now. "You've seen the pictures too?"

"_Yes, and even if I hadn't, the ladies at work talk."_

"Dad, please don't jump to conclusions. You know that you can't always take what they put in tabloids at face value," she pleaded.

"_Oliver Queen, though? I thought you knew better." _

Chloe sensed the question in her father's voice. "You never minded Clark or Pete this much."

"_Neither of them had his reputation. Besides, you were in love with Clark."_

"I'm over him, and before you ask... Oliver isn't a substitute. He's my friend."

"_The pictures suggest otherwise." _Chloe could hear him flipping through pages in the background, which worried her that her father had actually taken the time to find a tabloid.

"What pictures have _you_ been seeing?"

"_Holding hands?"_

She should have known that the cameras would catch that moment on film. "Because I had tripped and being the gentleman Oliver is, he helped me back to my feet."

"_Slow dancing?"_

Chloe felt herself blush upon that comment. They had gotten a lot closer since Halloween, but it was a harmless dance. "He was just trying to make me feel more comfortable."

"_Coffee dates?"_

She was able to correct him quickly this time. "We're just catching up... that's what friends do."

There was a pause on the line before he spoke again. _"Sorry Chloe, but I have to ask. When you see your daughter with a guy like that... you have to be sure."_

Rolling her eyes, Chloe nodded, even though she knew he couldn't see either gesture. "Sounds like you'll be meeting him too... he's a better person than the caricature the tabloids make him out to be."

"_Okay... I trust you._" Chloe could hear her father rustling some paper in the background, so it didn't surprise her when he said, " _I wish I could talk more, but I have to get back to work."_

"Take care Dad."

"_I love you Chloe."_

"I love you too."

"_Bye."_

Plopping her head against her pillow, Chloe took a deep breath. Sure, she had her own hesitations to begin with, but she thought people trusted her judgement more. She was almost glad to have that conversation over with, but she was pretty sure that despite her protests her dad didn't believe her. Not that it really mattered to Chloe, if she could find it in herself to stand up to Clark, she was confident that she could convince her dad that Oliver was a good guy.

* * *

_**November 16**_

Heading into Lazee's for another needed coffee, Chloe noticed it was much busier than usual. The line-up was out the door and when she eventually caught a glimpse of Evie running back and forth behind the counter, Chloe could tell that it had likely been like this since the lunch rush.

When Chloe got to the front of the line, Evie slammed her hands on the counter, trying to catch her breath. "Give me a minute."

"Evie... relax. I don't have class, I just need the caffeine."

Pointing at her, Evie was quick to point out, "This is your third cup today."

"Yeah... I might be a little bit of an addict."

"That's an understatement."

Chloe handed Evie her money. "Hey, enjoy the business... soon enough I'll have to cut back to pay off my student loans."

"Or you could just get a job... it made things a little easier for me."

"There any openings here?"

Putting the mocha on the counter, Evie's eyes widened. "When can you start?"

"Seriously?"

Evie looked around at her fellow co-worker rushing between the machines. "Dead serious. Three people quit last week. That's why it's like this."

"You'd have to train me... but sign me up."

"Great... you're hired. Grab an apron from the back and you can help me control this line-up."

"Just like that?"

"I'm the new ass-man... and the manager is out till Friday."

Working her way behind the counter, Chloe shook her head in disbelief. "Did you seriously call yourself an ass-man?"

After taking the next person's order, Evie shrugged. "Assistant manager's too long when I've been working like I have been. I'm not even sure I'm making sense most of the time."

Chloe waited for Evie to give the customer his order before grabbing her shoulder to calm her down. "Evie, stop." She pointed out to the customers and said, "One second."

"Chloe..."

"Breath in and out a couple times, and I'm sure... Katie here can take over for you while you sit down."

"Okay." Walking around Chloe, Evie found a way to a table.

Katie smiled at Chloe. "Thank you... I've been trying to get her to calm down, but she wouldn't listen."

"You okay with making all of the coffees until I learn the machinery?"

Katie nodded. "Can you handle the till?"

"I'll do my best." Chloe put on her apron and walked up to the register. "So who's next?"

* * *

_**November 19**_

"You've never been to a college party?"

Lois had stopped by to liven up the weekend, but Evie and Chloe weren't having any of it. Between major assignments, Journal articles, and extra work shifts, both women were content on taking the weekend to relax on a rare night off.

"Um… Lois… it's a university."

"College, university, same thing. But the fact you haven't been to a party yet concerns me. That's like blasphemy."

Evie's eyes were barely open as she read from her textbook. "For people who wants good grades... it's normal."

"I graduated college."

Chloe retorted, "_Community_ college."

"I'm going to ignore that comment for your sake."

Chloe dropped her book on her lap and raised an eyebrow. "You're going to ignore the truth?" Evie snickered in the background.

Unconvinced, Lois continued arguing. "It's part of the experience... Evie, help me out here."

Evie's eyes widened at the thought that Lois was actually looking at her for help. Putting her hand up in defence, she said, "You're looking at the wrong person. Tailgate parties are the only worthwhile experience in my opinion, and usually the holiday 'celebrations' are really lame. Furthermore, the campus doesn't have the best reputation, so I usually avoid them."

"So you two are just going to sit here all night?"

In an almost pleading tone, Chloe said, "Lois... we finally got enough staff at Lazee's so we could both have a night off. We need to study."

Unfortunately, Lois still wasn't convinced. "No, you need a night off from stress. You've got all weekend to study."

"Easy for you to say... you're not the one with a paper due on Monday, midterm on Tuesday and a major group project due Thursday." Chloe overlooked her schedule, wondering how she would find the time to balance all of her responsibilities.

"That's the exact reason you should go out and have some fun."

Evie sighed and dropped her book on the floor. "Hey Chloe."

"What?"

"Is she ever going to quit goading us?"

"Not likely."

Evie slowly got off her bed. "I say we make an appearance, grab a drink and head back."

Chloe shrugged and followed suit. "I can work with that."

"That's the spirit... now get changed and get ready to party."

Evie glared over to Chloe who simply threw a jacket over her t-shirt. She may be going... but there was no way she was going to let Lois determine her wardrobe.

**~0~**

The party was in the common room in another dorm building across the quad, and it had the usual suspects. Alcohol, 'punch', loud music, people tripping over their own feet... sure there were completely normal people, but Chloe understood why her and Evie had been avoiding them so far.

"Okay, we made an appearance. Can we go back now?"

"Oh come on cuz," Lois said, dragging Chloe further into the building, "Let your hair down."

She pointed at her hair. "Ummm..."

"You know what I mean." Lois pointed at her cousin's hands. "You brought your own Coke bottle."

"If you think that I'm drinking anything from here, you're crazy."

Lois just rolled her eyes as she quickly joined the lively atmosphere, grabbing the first unopened beer bottle she could find. Chloe meanwhile poured her coke into a cup when Evie tapped her shoulder.

"I'm going to catch up with some the Journal crew, you want to come?"

Leaning against the table nearest to the door, Chloe shook her head. "I'm going to be as stationary as possible, but thanks."

Evie grinned before walking away. "Suit yourself."

Chloe turned and saw how naturally Lois and Evie fit in amongst the crowd, even if they were fulfilling completely different roles. Looking towards the door, she thought about leaving when she heard a familiar voice.

"Didn't think I'd see you here."

She smiled as she turned her head to face Oliver. "What are you doing here?"

"Keeping up my image."

Noticing the numerous girls staring at him, Chloe asked, "Need me to stay by your side to save you from the dangerous females?"

"Thought you'd never ask," he said as he placed his hands against the table,

Chloe chuckled. "How did you ever handle these things without me?"

"Honestly, I thought it would be a lot more fun."

"So cut out the image to be the person you want to be."

"Can't do that," Oliver said quickly.

Chloe was thrown off by his statement. "Why not?"

"If the tabloids won't back off... the only option I have is misdirection."

"What do you need to... wait... are you... you're not..."

"Care to narrow down an exact question?"

"You're not doing this for _me, _are you_?_" When Oliver's grin faded, Chloe realized that she was right. "Why?"

Oliver sighed, and looked out into the crowd. "I'm trying to make your life easier. It's rare that someone wants to genuinely be friends with me and I don't want to lose you if I can do something to help it."

"But..." She stared at him, trying to understand why out of everyone, Oliver was the person who put her needs above his own. Not that she wasn't grateful, but it was a foreign concept to her, one that she was still getting used to. Chloe found herself looking at her feet as she finally spoke, "Thank you."

Oliver opened his mouth to say something when he felt his phone buzzing in his pocket. He looked at it and sighed. "Sorry Chloe... I got to take this."

"Duty calls." She watched Oliver walk away, and slouched slightly against the table. Truthfully, she needed him to protect her more than he needed her, for thirty seconds after the door shut behind him, there was already a guy who put his arm around her waist.

"Hey blondie."

Chloe pushed him off. "Not interested."

"I can show you a good time."

She was about to tell him to back off when she heard a crash across the room. Turning her head away, she noticed a fight had broken out, which turned out to be a blessing in disguise as the guy had taken the hint and took off to get ringside seats.

Shaking her head, Chloe spent the next couple of minutes to finish her coke and refilled her cup to finish off her bottle before heading to the door. The truth was that parties weren't exactly her style and she had enough of the rowdy atmosphere for one night, and she didn't want to disturb Evie while she talked with the Journal staff.

But as she opened the door, Chloe felt a little lightheaded so she put her hand up against the wall and breathed deeply. However, it was no use as she could feel her heartbeat racing and her eyes wouldn't stop flickering.

What was going on, she thought.

Blaming it on fatigue, she finally let go of the wall, attempting to head back to her dorm. Within a couple steps, Chloe found herself struggling to keep her balance as she felt her cup slip out of her hand.

She ignored the liquid spreading over the cement as she stumbled down the sidewalk, but within moments, she had collapsed to the ground. Reaching inside her pocket, Chloe grabbed her phone to dial Evie's number when she heard a voice behind her.

"You don't look so good, blondie." Chloe turned her head to find the guy who was flirting with her earlier leaning over to grab her phone. "No need for that... I'll help you out." The words sounded innocent, but the way he grabbed her arm wasn't. He fought against Chloe to get her standing upright, and then tightened his grip as he led her down the sidewalk.

Chloe tried to shove him off, but she could feel her strength waning. "Get... off... me," she said, but it was so quiet that she doubted that anyone heard her.

With the last ounce of her strength, Chloe tried to elbow him in the stomach when she felt her limp body suddenly fall to the ground. She tried to see what was going on, but before she had a chance, her eyes closed.

* * *

_**November 20**_

Sensing daylight, Chloe's first instinct was to open her eyes. Her memory of the previous night was hazy, so she breathed a sigh of relief when she saw her pillow.

"Chloe?"

"Oliver?" Chloe turned over in her bed and saw him sitting beside it with an ice pack on his eye, which had a large bruise just below it. Chloe sat up quickly and gently touched the tips of her fingertips over the bruise. "What happened to you?"

Laying the ice pack on the floor, Oliver wrapped his hand around Chloe's and placed it on the bed. "It's nothing," he flashed a smile and added, "You should see the other guy... I think I broke his nose. You might be costing me a little money, but I'd do it again."

He paused and put his hand on her shoulder. "Are you feeling alright?"

She blinked a couple times, bringing her other hand up to rub her eyes. "Yeah... what happened last night?" Oliver opened and closed his mouth a couple times, not entirely sure what to tell her.

When Oliver didn't answer, Evie got up from her bed. "We think that someone drugged your drink last night, but fortunately, Oliver was able to get to you in time."

"Thank you."

He turned his head to smile at her roommate. "Evie helped too. When his friend showed up, she knocked him out with one of the nicest left hooks that I've seen."

Evie shrugged. "Self-defence coupled with a black belt in taekwondo. Glad to hear I've still got it." With a grin, she carefully showed off a couple punches and finished it off with a roundhouse kick.

Taken aback by her roommate's actions, Chloe's eyes widened before a smile broke across her face. "Wow... remind me that I want you on my side in a bar fight."

Evie leaned around Oliver to hug Chloe. "We're just glad we got to you before something happened. I really wish I could stick around... but I have to jet to catch a story." Turning to Oliver, Evie asked, "You sure that you're okay keeping her company?"

"I don't need to be babysat." Chloe breathed a couple of times and then felt nauseous. Sensing it, Oliver grabbed a bucket right before Chloe emptied her stomach's contents.

He chuckled and said, "I've got it." As Evie closed the door, Oliver's expression softened as he stroked Chloe's arm. "I've got you."

Wiping her mouth clean, Chloe was more than embarrassed of her situation at this point. "You've _got_ to have better plans than taking care of me."

"Cancelled all my meetings... I'm all yours today. So what do you need? Water? Food?"

"Ugh... I have no idea what I need."

Tossing her phone towards her, Oliver grinned. "If you feel up to it...you should call Lois. She never stopped blaming herself, and she almost took the day off work. And your dad."

"I'll call Lois, but I don't want to worry my dad."

"A little late for that...Lois panicked and called him. She wanted to apologize, but I took the phone away to prevent her from hyperventilating."

Great, Chloe thought. The last thing she needed was her dad worrying. Biting her bottom lip slightly, she quietly said, "Thanks."

After a short pause between the two, Oliver asked, "He's not a fan of mine, is he?"

Her head bolted up. "You talked to him too?"

"A little," Oliver admitted.

"He's just..."

"Concerned, I know. I'm glad he cares about you so much."

Chloe looked at him reassuringly as she put a hand on his shoulder. "Well, this'll probably help you get into his good books."

"I... told him Evie saved you."

"Why?" Chloe asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"I don't know, it just seemed like a good idea at the time."

"You're silly."

Oliver swept her hair from her face and said, "You're beautiful."

Chloe's default reaction of slapping his arm and raising an eyebrow had taken effect the moment he said those words… she knew that wasn't true. Her bed-head was likely twice what it normally was and she hadn't had a chance to see her face yet, which likely meant her make-up was streaked across her face. Not to mention that she had thrown up already this morning.

"Shut up... you don't have to make me feel better."

"I mean it."

Chloe's stomach stirred, so Chloe put a hand over her mouth and took the bucket from Oliver. She turned away from him quickly so he didn't have to witness it twice. "Just... don't say anything."

Oliver just patted her back as she wiped her mouth clean again. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

_**November 25**_

"Dad! You're early." Chloe was genuinely surprised to see him as he wasn't supposed to arrive until Saturday and she had a five-hour work shift to serve.

Taken aback by her reaction, Gabe held out his arms, "What, I can't visit my little girl at school?"

Chloe smiled as she hugged her dad. "Of course... um... I'm just heading to work though."

"Chloe, please. My flight isn't till 9. I'll cover you."

Before she had a chance to respond, Evie had tied up her shoes and was inches from the door. "You sure?" was all that Chloe could manage to say.

"Happy Thanksgiving."

Evie was about to leave when Chloe stopped her. "Wait... I have to at least introduce you two. Evie, this is my dad. Dad, this is my roommate, Evie Chambers."

"Nice to meet you, Mr. Sullivan."

"Please, call me Gabe."

Evie grinned. "Well Gabe, you should be proud of the job you did raising Chloe."

"I'd love to take the credit, but Chloe likely raised herself more than I did."

"Dad... you're too modest."

"I'm sorry to cut it here, but I gotta run. It was great to meet you Gabe."

Gabe shook her hand. "Likewise, Evie."

"Thanks again, " Chloe said as Evie waved goodbye.

Gabe turned to Chloe after Evie turned to go down the stairwell. "I like her."

"So do I."

He walked around his daughter, getting a feel for her room. "It's not a bad size, actually, and it's probably nice having a window."

It almost felt surreal seeing her dad in her dorm room... it had been too long since they had spent quality time with her. "It's so good to see you."

"I was thinking we could head out for dinner, spend Thanksgiving like a family."

Her eyes immediately widened. "That sounds great, should I call Lois?"

"Lucy told me that she wanted to surprise Lois, so I don't want to mess it up."

"Lucy's in town?"

"I guess so. She called asking if you had plans, but I told her that you did."

Chloe sighed. "Thanks, I'd much rather spend some time with you. But do you mind if I get changed first?"

Gabe walked up to her, kissing her cheek, before heading to the door. "Take your time, sweetie."

Chloe grinned as the door shut, immediately grabbing an orange dress that she had been saving for a special occasion, and she figured that this was as special as it was going to get. Sure, she had been to events with Oliver, but this was different. It had been months since she'd seen her father, and while she knew that she'd always be his little girl, Chloe wanted to show him that she had grown up.

Placing the last curl properly, Chloe put the final touches on her make-up before heading out the door.

"Chloe... wow."

She could feel her cheeks warming as she looked at her feet. "I look okay?"

Gabe grabbed her hand. "I'm wondering what happened to my daughter."

Looking up, Chloe shrugged. "She's right here."

"Yes... yes she is."

Chloe led her father through the hallway and down the stairs, but when they reached the entrance, a familiar face met them at the door.

"Oliver!" He looked like he had just left work, because that was usually the only time Chloe saw him wearing a suit.

"Hi."

"Um... Dad... this is Oliver Queen. Oliver... my dad."

"Pleasure to meet you sir." Oliver held out his hand, nervous that the other man wouldn't shake it.

Taking a look at Chloe before shaking his hand, Gabe smiled at Oliver. "Likewise."

Trying to hold back her relief at their initial introduction, Chloe asked, "What can I help you with?"

Oliver shook his head. "Oh, it's nothing... I should probably let you guys catch up."

As Oliver opened the door, Gabe spoke up, "Are you doing anything tonight, Oliver?"

"Hitting the company books likely. Maybe catching up with a couple friends later."

"You should join us."

Oliver's mouth gaped slightly before responding, "No... I couldn't. Chloe's been looking forward to your visit, and I wouldn't want to intrude."

Gabe persisted, "You can't spend Thanksgiving by yourself. I wouldn't mind... do you Chloe?"

Chloe couldn't believe her ears as her eyes went back and forth between her dad and Oliver. "No... not at all." She smiled as her dad walked through the door, leaving Chloe and Oliver inside the building.

"You sure this is a good idea?"

"Take your family where you can get it, Oliver," Chloe said with a shrug.

"Did you just...?"

Covering her mouth slightly with her hand, Chloe rolled her eyes. "I don't know why I said that."

"Chloe...Thank you."

Gabe poked his head inside the building before asking, "You two coming?"

**~0~**

Dinner had gone more smoothly than Chloe could have ever expected. Her dad and Oliver bonded over business and sports while she sat in awe of the two gentlemen. She remembered the day she met Oliver and how seamlessly she was able to converse with him, and it was amazing watching it happen again. Furthermore, there were subtle moments when her dad would look at her like he was proud.

Unfortunately, Oliver had to leave early for business matters, so that left Chloe and Gabe for some family time before they left the restaurant to walk back to her dorm.

"Well, that was nice."

Chloe nodded in agreement. "I wanted to say thank you Dad... that was a really nice thing for you to do for Oliver."

"It was the least I could do after he sent his private jet to bring me here a couple days early."

Whipping her head in her dad's direction, she asked, "He did that?"

Gabe nodded. "After he told me what happened at that party, I wanted to be there right away, but he offered to compensate me for my airfare and arranged for me to come early so I could spend as much time with you as possible. I wasn't supposed to tell you, but I don't think it'll hurt anyone."

She bowed her head slightly. "About what happened..."

"Chloe, I know that it wasn't your idea to go."

"Don't blame Lois though... she meant well."

"I've smoothed things over with her, don't worry." Gabe paused for a moment. "Evie wasn't the only one who helped, was she?"

"He didn't want me to tell you."

"That's what I thought...he's a good man, Chloe, and might I add, a strong improvement over Clark."

"Dad, I told you, he's not..."

Ignoring Chloe, Gabe continued, "As a friend, he treats you better than Clark ever did."

"Clark had his reasons, but Oliver's been a great friend to me."

Gabe wrapped his arm around his daughter's shoulders. "I'm proud of you Chloe. The change of scenery has done wonders for your confidence. But seriously... what are these articles they have you writing at the paper? You've gone from writing about corruption to dorm room policies."

"Don't ask."

He titled his head slightly. "I guess it does keep you out of trouble though."

"Happy Thanksgiving Dad," Chloe said while rolling her eyes.

With a smile, Gabe replied, "You too."


	5. December

_Author note: I'll likely jumping the gun on this chapter, but after "Masquerade" my muse was cooperating. Here's hoping I'm actually writing and not suffering from fan-girl hang-over.  
_

_On a completely random note, I don't know if the Sony X268 exists, or if there's an actual form of this... I'm being lazy.  
_

* * *

**December**

_If I am lost for a day, try to find me_  
_But if I don't come back then I won't look behind me_

_**December 1**_

This was not the sight that Chloe expected. She had walked into her dorm, wanting to get some studying done, maybe take a moment to catch up with Evie, but no, instead she finds her roommate and Lois holding flutes of champagne, breaking from laughter the moment they saw her open the door.

Entering the room cautiously with narrowed eyes, Chloe said slowly, "What are you guys doing?"

Lois shrugged and lowered her glass. "Nothing."

Chloe pulled the door shut, taking a couple steps further into the room. "You guys are alone in the same room, laughing, and drinking champagne on a Wednesday. _That's_ something."

"What's wrong with drinking on a weekday?"

Chloe's eyebrows raised further as she said, "I'm sorry…did I forget to mention the part that you're getting along without me?"

"You told me to be civil... that's what I'm doing."

Lois wasn't budging, Chloe knew to expect that much, but as Chloe turned her gaze towards her silent roommate, Evie sighed. "Do you want to tell her or should I?"

"I'll do it, you traitor. The guys that drugged you... we got them expelled." Lois crossed her arms and looked smug as she watched Chloe's mouth open.

"Sorry... _we_?" Chloe looked back over to Evie with a worried expression. "She hasn't corrupted you already, has she?"

"No, nothing like that," Evie said quickly before taking a long sip of her drink.

"How?"

Her roommate spoke up first. "With my influence on the school paper, I was able to get a hold of their files. It turns out they had long been accused of having a grow op, but no one had been able to find it."

Lois continued, "So I did a little undercover work; they recognized me from the party and after some... feminine persuasion, they showed me their stash while I had a hidden camera. Sent the footage to the police and now they're standing charges for drug possession. From the size of the operation, they should be gone for the foreseeable future."

Evie raised her glass before holding it out in Lois' direction. "Game...set..."

"Match," Lois finished as they tinged their glasses together and took a sip.

"It was that easy?"

"Frat boys are easy to tempt... I've encountered worse," Lois remarked before turning in Evie's direction. "Though I have to give you props, cuz - your ambitious tendencies are rubbing off on your roommate."

"What?"

Lois put her arm around Evie, shaking her body slightly. "This whole thing was her idea."

"No..." Chloe voice trailed momentarily as she saw her roommates cheeks redden. _"_Really?"

Evie shrugged. "You're my friend Chloe. I couldn't stand by and let these guys have the chance to hurt you again. But I knew my reputation around here would never allow them to show me their operation. Hence... Lois' involvement. As a witness of the footage, I can attest to your cousin's..." Her voice trailed as she turned to Lois. "What did you call it again? Oh right..._persuasiveness_."

Lois gave her a subtle elbow. "You know if you get tired of working the sports industry, you may have a future in investigative work."

Taking a step away from Lois, Evie shook her head. "No... I believe that's enough for me. I'll stick to profiles and post-game analysis, thank you very much."

After chuckling at the sudden bonding between her roommate and cousin, Chloe narrowed her eyes. "Did Oliver know about this?"

"Not until a couple hours ago." Evie relaxed again, bringing a smile to her face. "We figured he knew a couple good lawyers to ensure they got what they deserve."

Chloe shook her head as she walked forward to group-hug Lois and Evie. "Thank you."

* * *

_**December 6**_

"You're in a library."

Oliver looked up at Chloe with a confused expression. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"I'm sorry, I'm so used to seeing you being engrossed in social activities that it's weird seeing you hunched over a desk."

"Imagine my surprise when I saw you at a party." Oliver pursed his lips the moment after he finished. "Sorry... it slipped out."

"Hey, nothing happened. I'm fine... although I suppose I should be thanking you for your involvement in Evie's extraction plan." Last Chloe heard, they took a plea deal, but they'd be behind bars for long enough.

"It was an open-and-shut case, especially with Lois' footage." His expression softened as he met her eyes. "I'm just glad I was able to help out."

Looking down at the various papers on the desk, Chloe asked, "What are you working on?"

"Final papers, trying to edit them to ensure they make sense."

Chloe picked up one of the piles of paper and after scanning the first page, she peered at Oliver with concern. "Does this actually pass as a final paper? Your grammar's atrocious."

"Sorry miss journalist... not all of us have exemplary writing skills."

"No, but... have you read this?"

He dropped his pen and rubbed his hand across the back of his neck. "Queen Industries has kept me busy recently... I haven't exactly had time to ensure I have correct grammar. I'm just hoping that I get the point across."

After putting it back on the desk, Chloe grabbed his shoulder. "Can you afford to take that gamble? You said yourself that the charade ends after graduation, you can't risk failing a class over things like sentence structure."

"I know... if only I knew someone who could help me out, this problem could just go away." He looked up at her with a slight pout, causing Chloe to roll her eyes at him.

"Seriously... you're sucking up to get me to edit a paper?"

"I'm not saying anything." Even though this wasn't the first time Oliver had used a technique like this on Chloe, she still wasn't immune to it, despite the fact that it drove her insane.

"You're terrible," she said, snatching the paper from the desk, "and lucky I'm still getting stupid articles."

"What's your topic of awful now?"

At the time, she was engrossed in flipping pages, figuring out what she was getting into, so she was only half paying attention when she answered, "The pressures of cramming."

Oliver quickly shook his head. "Why does John continue to underestimate you?"

Putting the paper into her bag, she sighed. "I don't know... I'm a first year maybe? I'll have it back in an hour." Chloe turned to leave when she felt Oliver grab her hand.

"Thank you."

Chloe grinned as she tapped his hand. "It's the least I could do to help out a future business leader of America. Consider me your official grammar sidekick."

**~0~**

Back in the dorm room, Chloe was busy adding editing marks when she heard Evie coming inside. Dropping off her bag, she leaned over Chloe's shoulder and squinted lightly upon seeing what Chloe was doing.

"Since when do you care about the stock figures of multi-national corporations?"

"Oh, it's Ollie's... I'm helping him out."

"Ollie, huh?" Chloe noticed that Evie had opened her mouth, but instead of adding to her question, she shut it promptly and went to her side of the room.

Glaring in her direction, Chloe asked."Care to complete that thought?"

As she took off her coat, Evie shook her head. "Not really."

Chloe sighed and put down the paper beside her. "Seriously, what's the big deal?"

There was a pause between the women as Evie lay back against her pillow, but eventually she asked, "Are you that bored?"

"Let me see…I don't have finals for a week, I've already submitted my final assignments and I can recite what I'm going to write for my article. Short answer... to tears."

"You could always come into Lazee's for a shift."

"Tried that already. Everyone is taking the shifts so they can pay for a flight home or Christmas presents."

Evie turned to her side to face Chloe. "So you're editing papers? Come on Chloe, there's so much to do in California."

"I thought you hated it here."

Evie's face immediately paled as she sat back up on the bed. "I never said that... just a little homesick."

"Really? Then why aren't you going home for the holidays?"

Her expression fell further as she drummed her fingers on her leg. "I... umm... had a falling out with my parents a long time ago. They don't want me home."

"Oh, I'm sorry." Then it hit Chloe. "Where did you go for Thanksgiving then?"

"Visited my uncle and cousin in San Francisco… they're the only members of my family that still talk to me...with any luck they're coming here for Christmas." Standing up quickly, Evie headed towards the door. "Have fun editing Chloe."

Chloe looked at her roommate leaving as the door closed. Never had she seen Evie that melancholy. Then again, Chloe didn't know much about her home life in Michigan. Evie was pretty mum on her past, and while Chloe knew that there was more going on than Evie was letting on, she respected her roommate's privacy because Evie was the one person that didn't bother her about Oliver. But she started to wonder if she should stick behind in California to keep her company during the holidays in case Evie was alone for the holidays.

* * *

_**December 22**_

Chloe was in the middle of her break when Katie poked her head into the back room. "Chloe... Oliver's here to see you."

Closing her book, Chloe smiled. "Thanks, I'll be right out." She honestly hadn't expected him to be around, she always figured he would be spending the holidays at a five-star resort or on some deserted island... or both. But all thoughts left her the moment she opened the door to see him standing there. The wind had been blowing pretty hard, so he had been rubbing his glove-less hands together until he heard the door squeak open. Seeing his infectious smile come across his face, Chloe couldn't help but grin back as she approached the counter.

"Hey...you're a welcome surprise."

Oliver quickly replied, "Same to you, I thought you'd be in Smallville by now."

She shook her head before she gazed out the window, which despite the wind, held no sign of winter. "Unfortunately, torrential snowstorms in Kansas have cancelled all the flights, but honestly, I don't mind staying behind. This way I get more time to spend with Evie and Lois, and I get to pick up a couple extra shifts to pay off my student loans."

"You know, if you ever need anything, all you have to do is ask."

"No...no thanks. I appreciate the offer, but I'd rather you spend your money elsewhere." Chloe drummed her fingers on the counter. "So can I get you anything?"

He glanced up before saying, "Large hot chocolate and a minute of your time if you're not too busy."

Chloe turned over to Katie, who simply nodded. "Just give me a second."

Oliver put his money on the table. "Keep the change," he said and then pointed towards a table. "I'll be over there."

As she poured Oliver's hot chocolate, she let out a sigh. She did have one form of transportation that didn't need to listen to regulations, but as much as she wanted to go home for the holidays, the last way she wanted to get there was on the Clark express. Despite promising Clark that she'd call, the truth was she wasn't sure what to say to him. The holidays were supposed to change that, but being alone with him to get home, no matter how short, wasn't going to help her. So upon hearing that flights had been canceled, she did the only thing she could do; she called the Kents, hoping they'd understand. Fortunately, Martha just told her to take some time for herself over the holidays, so that's what Chloe intended to do... _after _working a couple extra shifts at Lazee's. After putting the final touches on the whipped cream, Chloe walked over to where Oliver was sitting and sat across from him.

Taking the mug from Chloe, he asked, "Aren't you having anything?"

"Trying to cut back... it's the disadvantage of working around it all the time."

Oliver curled his fingers around the mug. "So... this time-spending during the holidays, do I fit into that equation at all?"

"Of course, but I thought you be living it up in Cancun or something."

He was quick to shake his head. "Business never sleeps."

"You can't be serious Ollie... you're working over the holidays?"

His mouth twitched slightly upon hearing his new nickname. "You were right, I can't afford any slip-ups, so I'm making sure that everything is running smoothly. But I do have the next couple of days off, so do you mind if I join you on your debauchery?"

That statement caused Chloe to lean back in her chair before she raised both eyebrows at him. "I'm sorry, but did you pay attention to anything I've done this semester?"

"I'm kidding."

"Glad to hear it." It was then that Chloe noticed the large shopping bags next to Oliver. "There better not be anything in those for me."

"I know it's early, but I wanted to give you a little something."

Chloe titled her head slightly as she pursed her lips. "Oliver, we agreed no gifts."

"I don't remember saying anything about presents."

"They're the same – never mind." She knew that Oliver wouldn't listen to her protesting, so it was better to fly the white flag early.

"Good." He slid a bag over to Chloe on the floor. "That's Evie, and this," he placed another bag on the table, "is for you."

She pulled out the box and upon opening it, she smiled at the contents. "A leather jacket... Ollie... you didn't have to break the bank for me. I mean... you probably didn't," She looked up at him and then sighed again. "Thank you." Chloe skimmed her fingertips down the material as she smiled at the colour choice. If her memory served her correctly, it was the same colour as the jacket he was wearing the night they met.

"I just thought that this way you could be your own hero." He reached across the table to grab her hand and flashed a smile at her, but before Chloe could open her mouth to respond, they heard someone clearing their throat. They looked up to see Lois standing in front of them, tapping her foot and glaring at Oliver, causing Chloe to swallow loudly as she subtly retracted her hand from his.

"Where's my gift?"

Oliver reached inside of the bag on the floor. "Well, I _was_ going to wait to give you this... but if you..."

Lois held her hand out in anticipation. "Gimme gimme."

Oliver plopped a tape recorder in Lois' hands with a bow.

Chloe raised an eyebrow. "A recorder?"

"Not just a recorder... the Sony X268... transmits Hi-Def video and audio and is the highest standards on the market. It's the iPod of compact recording devices... not something I expected from you of all people."

"I figured that maybe with better intel, you can get a better job."

Lois playfully smacked his shoulder. "Very funny."

"Hey, the gang's all here." Chloe looked around her cousin to see her roommate approaching their table.

"Evie? I thought you were meeting up with your family tonight."

She bit her bottom lip as she pulled up a chair. "Oh... um... they couldn't make it."

Leaning down to pick up the bag on the floor, Oliver placed it on Evie's lap. "Something tells me you could use this."

"Oliver, I didn't get you anything. I thought we said..."

He interrupted, "I lied."

"Thanks." Evie ruffled through her bag and pulled out a Red Wings jersey. "No... you didn't... Oliver?"

"I know people."

Lois looked at the jersey quizzically. "It's a funky wing thing on a jersey... what's the big deal?"

Evie flipped the jersey around. "Autographed by the entire team. I might need to frame this. Wouldn't want it to get dirty... or ... or..."

Chuckling, Chloe asked, "Evie... are you going to be okay?"

"Fine... I think." She leaned over to hug Oliver. "Really... thank you."

"My pleasure." Looking around the three women, Oliver smiled. "How about we hit the town... my treat?"

Chloe shook her head. "I've got work, but you guys go ahead."

Katie came by to grab Oliver's empty mug. "Look around Chloe... there's no one here. I can handle closing up. Besides, I owe you for covering for me last week."

"Great," Lois said grabbing her cousin's hand. "Get that platinum card ready, Queen."

Watching the cousins exit the cafe, Evie turned to Oliver. "Lois is going to make you regret that offer."

He picked up the bags and began walking towards the door. "It's worth it to see you girls smile, especially since everyone's holiday plans fell through."

"You really didn't have to give me anything."

"No... but I wanted to. You've been out of sorts recently... and while I know it won't completely make up for your family not showing up..." His voice trailed off when he saw Chloe trying to break Lois' grip on her arm. With a chuckle, Oliver held the door open for Evie to exit first. "We should probably save Chloe from Lois, shouldn't we?"

"Probably," Evie said as she walked past him, "but only if you'll take Lois."

* * *

_**December 31**_

After a long night, Oliver, Chloe and Evie were heading up the stairs to the dorm room when they heard the first set of fireworks going off.

Waving her arms around, Evie exclaimed, "It's five minutes to midnight. Seriously people, wait a couple of minutes."

"Okay... no more champagne for you, roomie." Chloe unlocked the door and walked in. "Thanks again Ollie."

Oliver smiled and turned to leave when Evie stopped him. "Come on in... probably shouldn't be on the roads at this time of night, and besides, you shouldn't ring in the New Year by yourself."

"You wouldn't mind?"

Evie shrugged. "We're all friends, right?"

Chloe blinked, taking a moment to find her voice. "Yeah... you might as well stick around." She sat down on her mattress and watched her roommate lie on her bed. Looking up, she noticed Oliver had remained standing in the middle of the room. "You're allowed to sit down, you know?"

"I'm fine."

Chloe patted her mattress. "Come on, despite what you might hear about me, I don't bite."

He stared at her quizzically and said, "You sure?" before letting out a grin as she sat down next to her. "You sure that you're okay with me staying here? Isn't there some sort of dorm policy regarding this?"

She scoffed, "Oh please, there's nothing the RA's can say that I haven't heard before."

"I'm glad to hear that you're more comfortable with the situation."

"Honestly, I'm still not a fan, but I'm getting used to it. Although they have been less pesky recently, making me think that either your misdirection attempt worked or I'm too boring to have full-time surveillance. I hope it's the latter."

"Why?"

"I don't want you to risk what you've built for me."

Oliver placed a hand on her back . "It's worth it. I'm lucky to have a friend like you, Chloe."

Glancing into his eyes, she said, "Same here."

"And you're not boring... far from it."

They both looked outside and waited for the inevitable countdown, but at the sound of the door opening, Chloe and Oliver turned to find an intruding couple who had jumped the gun with their make-out session.

Oliver stated, "Wrong room."

Not even skipping a beat, the couple walked back out of the room. Rolling her eyes, Chloe got off the bed to close and lock the door. "Geez Evie, you weren't kidding when you said that some people need to be reminded patience is a virtue."

"Shh."

Chloe turned quickly to notice that Evie was fast asleep. "Guess you tired her out."

"Me? You're blaming me for the fact she's sleeping?"

Pointing at him, Chloe replied, "You're the one who dragged us out."

"You don't regret it, do you?"

Chloe shook her head as she found her way back to her spot on the bed. "I had fun."

It was true, Chloe had always enjoyed the Christmas season and while she thought that she'd miss the days of hanging out with her dad, Clark, Lana, Pete, and their respective families, she realized that she was getting used to her new life and new friends in Star City. Looking out the window, Chloe considered her actions of the previous year: graduating high school, moving away from home, standing up to Clark... these were steps in the right direction. Her eyes then met Evie sleeping soundly across the room. Chloe had never expected a decent roommate, but Evie had proved her wrong. Then there was Oliver.

He should have been someone who she'd avoid like the plague, but there was something about Oliver that drew Chloe to him. Considering the sacrifices he had made just to make her comfortable... it was liberating to have someone who took the time to care about her this much. It no longer mattered what his last name was, or what his reputation was, she knew that Oliver was someone she could trust, and Chloe really felt like she knew him.

Hearing the chanting across the quad, she felt Oliver slip his arm around her back, pulling her towards his side.

_Ten... nine... eight_

"Happy New Year, Chloe."

Ready for what the New Year would bring, Chloe smiled. "You too Ollie."

_Three...two...one..._


	6. January

_Author Note: It's a little shorter, and probably not what you were hoping for... but I have my reasons. Unfortunately, after today, I'll be taking a one-two week break from this story. I don't think I've ever updated a story this much (especially considering the word count), but now I need to let it breathe. I also need to start writing "March" because I haven't started it yet.  
_

* * *

**January**

_All of the things that I thought were so easy_  
_Just got harder and harder each day_

_**January 1**_

Evie rubbed her eyes open and smiled at the sight in front of her. Finally, she thought.

On the bed across the room, Oliver had his arm wrapped tightly around Chloe's petite frame, pulling her close to his side, while her hand had been placed atop of his. Evie only invited Oliver to stay because she knew how tired she was and she wanted both of them to have someone to ring in the New Year with, but seeing their calm expressions led Evie to believe her simple gesture was worthwhile.

Not even bothering to change, Evie stood up quietly and tiptoed to the door, and as she closed it behind her, she looked at them once more, grinning wider than she thought was possible. Evie had seen the spark the moment Chloe heard Oliver's voice that fateful September day, that's why she pushed for Chloe to give him a chance. She had met Oliver Queen before, but he had never looked at another woman the way he looked at Chloe, and even though Evie knew that, she knew that Chloe wouldn't believe her. That's why Evie always figured that it would take Lois hitting Chloe with something hard for her to have an epiphany, but maybe it didn't have to come to that, maybe they could figure it out on their own. It would make certain moments between them less awkward while making things easier for the people around them.

In fact, being a third wheel wasn't even an issue for Evie because of how much she treasured their friendship. For her, Chloe and Oliver gave her a sense of family that she hadn't felt since coming to California. Time after time, she had gotten used to pushing people away, afraid of anyone getting too close... Scott had been her exception. Evie wasn't blind, she knew that there was something there, and she knew how much of a hypocrite she had become by subtly pushing Chloe and Oliver together, but her situation was different. Scott may not be an oft-photographed billionaire, but she had her reasons to not pursue a relationship, reasons that she could never tell anyone... not yet anyway.

Then again, Chloe also likely had her reasons for not wanting more from Oliver, most were likely Clark-related. He had done a number on Chloe's confidence, that much was certain, and Evie knew how hesitant she was to let Oliver into her life, but Evie had a front row seat for all of the banter, looks and touches, and she knew both of them cared for each other. However, because Evie didn't know the context of how they ended up in that position, she couldn't shake the feeling that she shouldn't be celebrating yet.

Pouring the hot liquid in the cup, she watched the steam fly in the air when she realized that all her stuff was in the dorm room, so the only option she had was to hang out in the common room. But when the door to the stairwell opened, Evie turned her head to find Oliver heading for the door. Upon seeing her, he stopped in his tracks and gave her a half-smile.

"Good morning," Evie managed, noticing the confused expression on his face, which worried her, but she didn't want to push it. Holding out her untouched cup, she asked, "Coffee?"

Oliver just shook his head he looked around the common room. "Have you seen Chloe?"

Evie swallowed loudly; so much for finally, she thought, taking a large sip from her coffee. It was clear to Evie now that even though Oliver was a decent guy and he clearly cared for Chloe, she wasn't ready.

Taking the hint, Oliver added, "Just... tell her that I wished her a happy new year." Evie nodded as Oliver headed to the door with a defeated look on his face.

She wanted to help him, but she didn't have the answers he was looking for... for that he'd have to ask the woman who had opened the door to the stairwell not long after the main door shut. Watching her sigh, Evie walked up to her, but when Chloe spotted her, she began to go back up the stairs.**  
**

Still following her, Evie yelled up the stairwell. "What's going on, Chloe?"

Chloe ignored her as she reached the top of the steps and eventually slammed the door behind her in hopes that her roommate wouldn't follow her into the dorm room. Happy New Year indeed. Instead of pining after Clark, she was setting herself for a disastrous follow-up with Star City's equivalent. Sure… nothing happened, they just fell asleep, but she was worried that this set up the framework for another train wreck.

Evie knocked on the door. "Chloe... can I come in? I have reading to do, and I'll drop this if you want me to."

She stared at the closed door, reminded of the fact that Evie wouldn't press the issue the same way everyone else in her life would. Evie had a key to the room... she could have just barged in and given her a piece of her mind, but instead, she asked Chloe's permission. Sitting down on her bed, Chloe hung in her head. "Yeah, come on in... sorry."

After closing the door, Evie lay down on her bed and picked up a textbook as if nothing was going on. But Chloe needed reassurance and out of everyone, she trusted Evie would be honest with her while keeping quiet about what happened.

She blurted, "What am I supposed to do?"

"I thought we were dropping this."

"Right." Chloe averted her eyes to the ceiling, trying to keep herself calm.

Shifting up to look at Chloe, Evie added, "Look... I don't know what happened, so the only thing I can tell you is that he deserves the truth Chloe – whatever that is."

Chloe's head hit the pillow and she turned it to the side of the bed he was sleeping on. What was the truth of what happened? It started as an innocent offer by Evie, and while neither woman wanted him to deal with the traffic, Chloe didn't want him to sleep on the floor either. They were just friends, so she figured them sharing a bed wasn't a big deal. Then as morning broke and she opened her eyes to find their fingers interlocked, she panicked, slipping out of his arm and the room.

Pacing the hallway, she wondered why she was running, why it was so weird to think he was interested in her. It's not like there was anything wrong with her, but she was an awkward country girl, while his life was front page news. However, out of anyone, he chose to spend time with her, forgiving her crazy cousin, and accepting Chloe for who she was. He surprised her, in every good way that she could imagine, and she'd be lying if the thought hadn't crossed her mind.

She shook her hands, trying to get the butterflies out of her system, when she had a flashback of her running out of the room with the frame of her and Clark. Next thing she knew, she had walked over to the trash bin, and then a feeling of déjà vu washed over her. Chloe had told her dad that Oliver wasn't replacing Clark, but as the days went by, it was becoming clear that they were walking that same slippery slope, and Chloe couldn't risk getting hurt like that again... her heart likely couldn't handle it.

She almost got caught as she attempted to reach the stairwell, as she saw Oliver opening the door, checking both ways to see where she went. But before he had a chance to see her, she popped back around the corner and leaned against the wall, listening to her own laboured breathing. She knew that she couldn't face him yet, but she couldn't resist following him and overhearing his conversation with Evie. Seeing Evie's face as Chloe opened the door was hard, she could see the disappointment in the other woman's eyes, but being honest with him wasn't that simple because not even Chloe knew what she felt now.

* * *

_**January 11**_

There were days where Chloe wished that she could curb her addiction to caffeine. This was one of them. She had been avoiding Oliver since New Year's, but now she knew that she had to face him as she overheard him order an almond mocha while she waited three people back in the line.

Evie looked at her as Oliver turned around and shrugged slightly. She had warned Chloe about taking the high road, but she thought that it was the best solution. However, seeing the melancholy look in his eyes, and knowing she was the likely cause behind it, hurt.

Oliver handed her mocha to Chloe. "Here. Have this one on me."

"Thanks... How have you been?"

"Not bad... you?"

"Okay." Noticing the obvious tension, Oliver headed towards the door, but he stopped when he heard Chloe sigh. "Wait... about..."

He flatly interrupted. "It happened, we can't change that, but I'm your friend, Chloe." Turning his head to face her, Oliver added, "That is... if you still want me in your life."

It had been a short conversation, but talking to him now made her realize how much she had missed his friendship, and if Oliver was willing to put it behind him, so could she. Letting a smile crack through, she said softly, "Yeah."

"So we're good?" He breathed a sigh of relief after seeing Chloe nod her head. Offering her hand, Oliver asked, "Can I walk you to class?"

"Sure, why not?" Chloe replied, accepting his hand and leaving the line-up.

As the two blondes left the cafe, Evie shook her head as a smile came across her face. Maybe this wasn't a lost cause after all, she thought.

* * *

_**January 22**_

Upon seeing the festivities outside their door, Evie asked, "Am I the only one who thinks a winter carnival in California is stupid?"

Following her towards the end of the block, Chloe quickly replied, "The problem is that we come from places that actually have snow. I mean, can you imagine these people actually experiencing winter conditions?"

"No, but you can help one particular student." Evie pointed over to Oliver sitting waiting to get hit at a dunk tank.

Chloe rolled her eyes. "God save the Queen... the guy never learns, does he?" A sly grin came across her face as she headed towards the line-up.

Evie watched her cross the street before yelling, "What are you doing?"

After her feet met the grass on the other side, Chloe turned around and walked backwards toward the carnival. "What did you call it? Ah yes... I'm _helping_ him."

As she found her place in the line-up, she looked up at Oliver, who had noticed her presence immediately and shook his head slightly. Everyone in front of her had missed the target, but she had practiced throwing a football with Clark to help him make the team, so she knew that Oliver was going down.

She looked up at Oliver, and found herself staring at the well-crafted upper body of her friend. Sure, she had seen pictures of him in magazines with his shirt off, but it was different in person.**  
**

Oliver quickly noticed her gawking and asked, "See something you like?"

Chloe buried her head momentarily, feeling the warming of her cheeks, but she shrugged it off and answered, "Oh no... I was just thinking of how awesome it will be dunking you."

A man came up to the booth and said to Oliver, "Alright... you survived pretty boy. My turn."

"One more," Oliver said, his eyes never leaving Chloe.

She smiled. "Fitting end to your reign at the top of the dunk tank... isn't it?"

"You think you've got a shot?"

Chloe bit her tongue and then looked up at him. "I'd give up coffee for a month if I miss."

"You're that confident? Okay... show me what yo–"

His words were cut off as Chloe hit the small target with the ball, causing Oliver to fall into the water. She waited a moment for him to resurface before she approached the tank, ball in hand.

As his eyes found hers, she hit square in the chest with the ball. "Told you." Noticing Evie not far from the tank, Chloe began to walk over to her when she noticed her friend with an interesting expression on her face. "What?"

Evie snickered as they continued walking. "Nothing... absolutely nothing."

Chloe was almost getting tired of hearing that excuse, but considering the events of the month, there was no way she was going to goad Evie when she likely knew the answer to her own question.

As she looked around, her eyes stopped when she saw Scott across the fair with a girl that Chloe had never seen before. Chloe turned to look at her roommate, who had clearly seen them as the smile had been wiped off her face.

"Before you ask… I'm fine."

"I thought you two were… since Halloween went so well."

Evie shook her head. "We're friends Chloe; I don't want to wreck that."

"But..."

She snapped, "You of all people should know what that's like." Evie put her hand to her mouth and shook her head again. "I'm sorry, that slipped out. I didn't mean it."

"I know," Chloe whispered before noticing the single tear that was running down Evie's cheek.

Evie quickly covered it up and began running through the quad. "I'm sorry."

It was no use for Chloe to try and run after her, athletics weren't exactly her strong suit. Looking back towards Scott, she noticed that he was looking in the direction Evie was running, and Chloe could feel her chest tighten as he started walking away. The girl that he was with before wasn't there anymore, in fact, she had moved on to another guy a couple booths down. Chloe almost wanted to run up to him and tell him everything, but she didn't want to risk her friendship with Evie, even if it did bring her happiness.

"What's on your mind?"

Chloe spun around to find Oliver standing behind her with a green snow cone in his hand. Unsure of how to answer his question, she said the first thing she thought of. "What is with you and the colour green?"

Caught off-guard by her comment, Oliver raised an eyebrow. "You have a problem with it?"

"No... honestly, I'm just... trying to figure out what the flavour would be."

"Try some."

"Okay," Chloe grabbed the snow cone from him and leaned down slightly to taste it when she felt Oliver push her hand, resulting in the snow cone to spread all over her face. Dropping the paper wrapper and spitting out the residual ice crystals, Chloe shook her head. "Oh, that's it Queen."

Chloe bent down and started to form a snowball, not even caring that it wasn't snow at all, but rather a white powder that hardly covered the grass on the quad.

Oliver began to back away, not because he was scared, more because he was worried about what she was doing. "You can't be serious."

Not even stopping to address the obvious, Chloe continued to work the 'snow' together. At the time she had bent down, Chloe figured it was the stuff they put on ski hills, but it wasn't, and to make matters more complicated, it didn't stick together well. "Crazier things have been done."

"Like what?"

Wiping some of the green colouring off her face, Chloe smiled. "Like a winter carnival in California? Like you dating girls who clearly wanted you for your credit card?"

Oliver raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me that you're jealous."

Stopping momentarily to glare up at him, she scoffed. "Hardly, my face is only artificially green remember."

"Right," he remarked.

Without a care about how crazy it looked, she stood up and threw at pile of the fake snow in his face while he was blinking. "Later, Oliver," Chloe stated as she began walking across the quad to find her lost roommate.

Filtering the last of the powder out of her hands, Chloe thought about everything that had happened over the past month. Even though it had started with confusion, she felt better now. The tension was gone between them and they could move forward... as friends, even if Evie and Lois saw them differently.


	7. February

_Author Note: Okay, so I have managed to get the remaining chapters somewhat written, but school is terribly hectic for the next couple of weeks, so bear with me because I have no clue how often I'll be updating. The goal is to finish this by the end of the month... hopefully I can keep to that._

_

* * *

_

**February**

_All of the things that I thought were so easy_  
_ Just got harder and harder each day_

_**February 7  
**_

"John, we need to talk." Upon seeing her assignment, Chloe had barged into the editor's office, not even bothering to knock or warn him. She couldn't believe that she was forced to write about this..._again_.

He looked up from his desk tried to smile, but Chloe knew that he sensed her frustration. "How can I help you?"

"By giving me another piece because I refuse to be known as the fluffy girl around here. Can't you give the Valentine's Day story to someone else?"

John tried to brush her off. "Would if I could, but unfortunately, everyone else is booked for the next issue."

"Can you at least answer why out of anyone you picked me for this article? Half of the Journal's staff is in a happy relationship. I'm sure they would write it better than I could."

"The truth?"

"Please," she said, crossing her arms.

"Evie told me to give it to you... get you in the spirit of the day. She might have mentioned something about it opening your eyes."

Chloe lifted her head in disbelief, muttering, "She could use that advice herself."

"I'm with you there," he said, shaking his head.

"You see it too?"

"Who doesn't see it?"

"Them, but there's no point of saying anything. I know Scott doesn't think of Evie in that way."

His head popped up with a confused expression."What? Where did you hear that?"

Chloe laughed as she stared at her dumbfounded editor. "I knew it. Evie throws that line around, but I knew it wasn't true."

John looked back down at his paperwork and pretended to shrug it off. "I didn't say it wasn't true."

"You didn't deny it either."

Dropping his pen, he looked up at Chloe. "You feel like attempting a Valentine's Day miracle?"

She knew that Evie wouldn't like her for meddling, but now that Chloe was sure, she wanted to see her roommate smile again. Evie had seemed distracted since the carnival, and this might be the thing she needed to lift her spirits. Closing the door, Chloe sat down in the chair across his desk. "What did you have in mind?"

_**

* * *

**_

February 14 

Evie quickly closed the door behind her. "You don't have any plans, do you? Because I have no intention of opening that door unless it's absolutely necessary."

Taking a break from checking her email, Chloe raised an eyebrow at Evie. "You're kidding me, right? I had a hard enough time writing the article... I don't need a front row seat."

"You know that writing that article could have been a good thing."

"Oh course you'd think that... it _was_ your idea."

Evie's mouth opened slightly at the accusation, but she shook her head soon after. "John promised he wouldn't tell."

"He also promised he wouldn't make me write a sappy love article again," Chloe pointed out as there was a knock on the door. Looking at her satisfied roommate, Chloe got up and opened the door, relieved to see John holding up his half of the deal as she lifted up the flowers that sat outside their room. "Well... someone's thinking of you."

Evie peered around her book, completely dropping it upon the sight of the lilies on her bed. "What the – " Peering up at Chloe, she asked, "How do you know they're for me?"

Picking up the white envelope embedded in the flowers, Chloe turned it and read, "Evie," before passing it to Evie. Settling on her bed, Chloe started a new email to update everyone that the flowers were received. "Although I'm surprised to see lilies, usually it's roses for today."

"Lilies are my favourite."

"Are they?"

"I thought I told you," Evie replied with narrowed eyes.

Chloe arched an eyebrow. "Did you? Hmm.." Her fingers hit the keyboard as she finished up her email. Not only was Chloe aware of Evie's favourite flower, but Scott was already in the loop, so now it was just up to Chloe to get Evie to show up.

Meanwhile across the room, Evie opened up the card and sighed upon seeing the writing inside. "You think you're sooooo sneaky."

"What?"

"Oh please, don't play innocent. This has set-up written all over it, even if I couldn't recognize John's writing on the card." Evie rolled her eyes and held out the flowers to Chloe with a solemn expression. "Give them to someone who deserves it."

Sighing, Chloe grabbed her laptop and re-opened the email, showing Evie that Scott was going along with it. "It may have started out that way, but John's girlfriend caught him ordering the flowers and told Scott because she thought he was cheating on her. After we managed to get Karen calmed down, we had to tell Scott everything, and he told us that he'd be there."

Evie read the words on the screen, but she quickly handed the computer back to Chloe and stood up to face the window. "I can't," was all she could manage to say before she clamped her mouth shut and shook her head.

"Why not? From what I've seen, you deserve it."

"I do?"

Chloe tried to hold back, but she let a chuckle out. "Yes. You're one of the nicest people I've ever met and you two have been walking around this way too long."

"You sure?"

"Believe me, I wouldn't do this if I wasn't sure."

Evie whispered as she faced Chloe. "You better be right."

Chloe got up from the bed and started to look through Evie's clothes. "I may not be the most girly-girl person, but how about I help you knock his socks off?"

**~0~**

It had been a couple hours since Evie left, which Chloe had taken as a good sign, but when she heard a knock at the door, she hurried to answer it, hoping it was something along the lines of forgetting her wallet to split the bill.

However, when she opened the door, she saw her RA, Hailey, standing on the other side.

"Hi."

Hailey pointed towards the stairwell. "They found a gas leak in the building and they need everyone out of the building for the night. Do you have a place where you can stay?"

"Yeah, I'll call my cousin."

"Great. Try to be out in fifteen minutes."

"Wait, my roommate's out for the evening."

"Evie's taken care of, don't worry about it."

"What? How?"

Chloe looked around the room to see if anything was out of place, then racked her brain if Evie had said anything , but she couldn't think of anything. By the time she whipped her head back towards the hallway, Hailey had already moved onto the next room, and Chloe didn't want to be a bother to her later, so she quickly packed a bag before walking over to Lazee's to call Lois.

She answered on the second ring, "_Lane_."

"Lois, hey."

Chloe could hear Lois sighing. _"Sorry cuz, can I call you back?"_

Hearing the background noise, Chloe asked, " Where are you?"

"_Worker's revolt in New York. I'm trying to get a good portfolio piece to work for a legitimate paper."_

"That's great. I just wanted to catch up, but I'll wait until you get back."

"_Sounds good. Bye Chlo."_

"Bye."

Chloe sat at her table quietly with her bag and nowhere to go. Looking through her contacts, she saw only one more option. After begrudgingly dialling the number, Chloe put the phone on her ear, waiting for the tone. This wasn't a day she was hoping to call Oliver.

"_You're a welcome voice for sore ears."_

Within moments of hearing his voice, Chloe found herself grinning. "But I haven't said anything yet."

"_What can I do for you?"_

Chloe brought her head up to see her dorm building in the distance."There's a gas leak in our building...I know you likely have plans but I was wondering if I could crash on your couch tonight until it's safe to go back."

"_Absolutely. I'm actually up to my ears in paperwork, so I'd welcome the distraction. Do you need me to pick you up?"_

"I'm on campus, so I don't mind walking. What's your address?"

"_I'll be at Lazee's in fifteen."_

Before she had a chance to respond, Oliver had hung up, so Chloe wandered over the counter to order her usual. She figured if she had listen to the love-drunk conversations around her, she might as well be caffeinated._  
_

**~0~**

Walking through the door of the penthouse, Chloe eyes immediately widened. "I'm sorry... you live here?"

"Yes?"

Taking a look around as she put her bag her bag down, she stated, "I take it your bathroom's twice the size of our dorm."

"Three times, likely."

"Three? What do you do in..." Chloe brought her palm to her face before adding, "Don't answer that. Please."

Oliver chuckled. "Wasn't planning on it."

The buzzing of her phone initially caught Chloe off-guard as she shuffled through her purse to find it. Upon seeing the caller id, she couldn't help but roll her eyes. "You have _got_ to be kidding me."

"Let me guess...Clark?"

"Who else?"

"I'll be in my study if you need anything. Second door on the left."

"Thanks again Ollie."

He walked around her and waved. "Good luck."

Right before the call went to voicemail, Chloe opened her phone. "Hi Clark."

"_What took you so long to answer?"_

"I'm capable of having a life, you know."

"_You have a date tonight?"_

His surprised tone didn't go unnoticed, but considering her social tendencies in Smallville, it's not like Chloe could blame him. "No, course not. My phone was stuck in my bag. What do you need?"

"_Red tie or blue?"_

"What?" Chloe blinked a couple of times, trying to figure out if she had heard him correctly.

"_I'm going out with Lana tonight and I can't make up my mind."_

"So you're calling me? For tie advice?" To say the least, that wasn't exactly what Chloe was expecting when she saw Clark was calling her.

"_You're always honest with me."_

"Umm... I can't really give a great opinion across the country, but red's a good colour for Valentine's Day, I guess."

_"Okay, thanks."_

Chloe paused before asking her next question. "What's the plan?"

_"Just dinner... but I'm... I'm going to tell her my secret."_

"Really?"

_"I figured that it would make things easier, you know. I mean, you knew and didn't tell anyone and you didn't leave because of it."_

She felt a slight pang when he mentioned her leaving, because with both her and Pete leaving, it didn't leave Clark anybody besides his mom who knew his secret. This was the first time that Chloe had even considered what Clark must have thought when she left town and she felt bad for barely staying in contact. However, being able to trust Lana with everything was a big step, because he had never volunteered to disclose it before.

Noticing her silence, Clark said, _"Hey Chloe... you still there?"_

"Yeah... sorry... I'm here, and I'm happy for you and Lana. It's great that you feel comfortable enough to be honest with her."

Chloe heard Clark sigh on the other end. _"It means a lot to hear you say that. For a while I thought you were going to leave us behind."_

"Clark, just because I left doesn't make you any less important... I just needed to experience life for myself."

_"I know, and I'm sorry for how I acted in Star City. You're right, it was your decision, and I overreacted to the entire thing. I care about you Chloe, and I just don't want to see you get hurt, but if Oliver's friendship makes you happy, then I'll try to accept that."_

Her eyes widened at his apology, it wasn't everyday that Clark admitted his mistakes. Hearing him say that he didn't want Oliver to hurt her initially felt like someone punched her in the face, because Clark Kent had hurt her more than just about anyone. However, his acceptance of her decision was more than Chloe had ever expected at this point, so she smiled lightly as she spoke, "Thanks Clark... but you should probably get going, Lana's probably waiting for you."

_"Bye Chloe. Happy Valentine's Day."_

"Goodbye Clark." She closed her phone and put it on silent, feeling her eyes water and not wanting to talk with anyone while she was like this. Taking a final look at the time, she tossed her phone on the couch before heading on onto the balcony. Chloe had come a long way in getting over Clark, but hearing how happy he was only reinforced how much Chloe despised Valentine's Day.

She didn't understand why couples needed a day to themselves to make excuses for why they loved each other. Couldn't they just love each other unconditionally every day? Did heart-shaped candies, diamonds, and roses really show how much you loved someone? Was it really necessary to rub in everyone else's faces how happy they were?

Feeling the cold night air against her skin, Chloe rubbed her arm to warm herself up while marvelling the view that Oliver got to experience every day. It sure beat the window of her dorm room as the skyline was highlighted by the sun setting over the horizon.

Looking back into the penthouse, she thought about Oliver and how he had been forced to do work tonight. She was appreciative for that fact though, because if the situation had been different, he'd likely stand where she was with a different woman around his arm, while she had no place to stay. Feeling her chest tighten at the thought of that possibility, she headed back into the penthouse and leaned against the glass door.

It's commonly said that there was someone out there for everyone, but she saw herself as the exception to the rule. No one had ever looked at her as anything more than a friend, nor did she ever expect it to change.

She eventually sat on one of the leather couches, hoping to find some hard-core action film for the non-romantics today. Unfortunately after turning on the television, Chloe found herself flipping through channel after channel with little success.

"Romantic comedy... romantic comedy... terrible film in general... gossip...Oh look! Romantic comedy!"

"You're not a fan of Valentine's Day, are you?" With his fingers curled around the top of the couch, Oliver's eyebrows lifted as he stared intently at Chloe.

"I thought you had a lot of paperwork."

"I wanted to check on you to make sure you were okay."

A sigh left Chloe, not really wanting to touch the subject, but knew that Oliver wouldn't let it go. "You know my outlook on love; I figured that would be obvious."

"So why set up Evie?"

Chloe shrugged and turned her gaze towards the television, where there was a fictional depiction of the inevitable reunion and exchange of mutual feelings. "I still believe in love... in movies, in television, in books... for other people."

"But not you?"

"I think I'm more suited for being a third wheel," she said, quickly shutting off the television and carefully dropping the remote on the table.

"Based on Clark?"

"Not just him. Based on the fact she hasn't called by now, I'm also assuming Evie and Scott."

"You need to stop thinking of yourself that way." Sitting next to her on the couch, Oliver placed a hand on her leg. "Besides, you're not a third wheel to me."

"No, I guess I'd be closer to the triple digits with you," Chloe said as she turned her head to face Oliver, who clearly wasn't amused by her comment. "What? You know it's –"

"Complete bullshit...yes." He blurted, raising his eyebrows as he watched Chloe's reaction. "You're probably more important to me than anyone else... and besides, even though you don't have anyone sending you tulips today, people do care about you Chloe. That's more than I could say for me."

He had shifted his body on the couch towards the wall and refused to look at Chloe, who sensed the pain behind his final comment. "Ollie... you don't seriously believe that."

"It's just... I started second-guessing everything. What if the board stops taking me seriously? I'd risk everything my parents worked so hard to build for a couple years of fun that I'm not sure that I even enjoyed. It's selfish and ..." His words trailed off momentarily as he bowed his head. "Maybe everyone else is right about me."

"Don't say that Ollie. Come on...it's like you said to me... it doesn't matter what's written in the papers. The board knows about your dedication to the company, that's not going anywhere. The only thing that matters is that the people close to you know the truth."

Dejected, Oliver asked, "Like who?"

"Hey..." Chloe reached out to grab Oliver's shoulder. When that didn't work, she placed her hand under his chin and turned his face, forcing him to look at her. "Hey... you've got me, okay? I'm here for you, and that doesn't change whether I'm here or across the country."

Grabbing her hand, he brought them down onto his lap. "It's only a matter of time before that happens you know, the Planet would be stupid to not hire you."

"I can only hope so, not everyone sees me like you do."

"Same here."

There was a pause where Chloe and Oliver stared at each other from the corner of their eyes, letting the silence live on for a couple moments because there was something about being together and just talking that gave them more satisfaction than a lot of other things.

"I should get back to work."

Chloe covered her mouth as she yawned. "I think I'm ready to call it a night, anyway. I'm just glad there's no school tomorrow, even though I find it kind of strange that we get a day off for the sake of Valentine's Day."

"I don't make the rules, but don't argue with a chance to sleep in. I've got an early meeting, so," Oliver got up from the couch, "feel free to sleep in as long as you want."

"So I'm assuming that being a bachelor pad and all..." Chloe propped a pillow, "probably means that this couch is going to be my sleeping place tonight."

Oliver shook his head as Chloe stretched her legs out. He held his hand out to her. "C'mon."

Lifting her hand slightly to grab his, Chloe pulled herself off the couch with a confused look on her face. Oliver led her through the penthouse and down the hallway, releasing her hand to open up the final door to reveal his bedroom.

"I'll be working all night, so I'll likely crash on my couch in the study if I don't fall asleep on my desk. So you might as well be comfortable."

"You wouldn't mind?"

"Not at all."

Chloe moved past him and went to close the door when she said, "Thanks again for letting me crash here."

Oliver had gone back to the main room to grab her bag, so he yelled down the hallway, "Anytime." As he handed it to her, his expression softened before adding, "And Chloe?"

Blinking, Chloe murmured. "Hmm?"

"Don't give yet. You're an incredible woman and there's a lucky guy out there who's coming as fast as he can."

She managed a chuckle as she closed the door. "Night Ollie."

_**

* * *

**_

February 15

Chloe rubbed her eyes open as she remembered the circumstances of how she ended up in Oliver's bed. She honestly didn't want to wake up, his sheets clung to her body and she didn't want it to end. Even after she pulled back the sheets, Chloe struggled with touching her toes on the ground, feeling the coolness of the hardwood against her skin.

As she carefully opened the door, Chloe noticed that it was quiet enough to hear a pin drop, which made her think that Oliver had left for his meeting, which was confirmed when Chloe found a note on the coffee machine.

_Hope you slept well. I know it's not an almond mocha... but I think you'll like it. Let me know if you need to stay another night. Oliver_

There was a cup next to the machine, which Chloe happily took and filled. A happy sigh left her as she sipped it lightly before plopping on the couch, where she found her phone wedged between the cushion. It displayed two missed calls, both from Evie, which worried Chloe, so without investigating further, she frantically dialled her roommate's number, hoping that she was okay.

Evie answered on the second ring. "_About time roomie_."

"What time did you call?"

There was a long pause before Evie snickered. "_Ten minutes ago... and last night, but it's not anything important_."

"So you're okay?"

"_Yep_."

"And the date went well?"

"_Yep_."

"You found a place to stay?"

"_Oliver didn't tell you?_"

"Oliver didn't tell me what?"

"_Hmm... never mind._"

"Evie..."

"_So rumour is that you stayed at Oliver's last night. You feel like sharing?_"

"Don't change the subject."

"_Wouldn't dream of it... except I have to go. Catch you later, Chloe._"

"Evie!" But it was no use, Evie had long hung up the phone, which led Chloe to dial another number. If Evie wasn't going to tell her what was going on, hopefully Oliver would.

"_Good morning sleepy-head._"

"Sleepy-head? What time is it?"

"_10:30._"

Looking around for a clock, Chloe asked, "Seriously?"

She heard him chuckle before admitting, "_You looked pretty cozy this morning._"

Upon hearing that, Chloe could feel her cheeks warming. "You peeked in on me?"

"_So what's up?_"

"What was your unspoken part of Evie and Scott's date?"

"_You talked to her this morning?_"

"How else would I know, considering you didn't tell me."

"_The conversation never really came up... not really anyway._"

"Oliver..."

He sighed before giving in. _"We had a feeling Evie would figure it out, and Scott still wanted to surprise her, so he decided to take her to a hotel restaurant for dinner, and no, I'm not telling you which one, because I doubt that I'm supposed to be telling you this much. However, I figured they deserved to enjoy their night in style, so I bought them the penthouse suite for the night to give them some privacy. If they stayed for more... that was their business, but it gave Evie a place to stay, especially considering I was the only one who knew about the gas leak."_

While listening to Oliver, Chloe wondered why she was left in the dark, but what mattered was that the plan worked, and they deserved a nice night out. "Wow... that's really sweet of you."

_"I thought it would be a nice gesture."_

Figuring it would be over, Chloe asked, "How was your early meeting?"

_"I honestly would have rather spent the morning making you breakfast."_

"You can cook?"

_"You sound so surprised."_

"Maybe I am."

_"Well, I should cook for you girls some time, show off my skills."_

Hearing her stomach grumble, Chloe silently chuckled. "I know I'm in… it's one less meal I have to pay for."

Oliver's tone turned serious as he said, "_You know that you can stop by whenever right? Even if you just need refuge from the world... the door's always open."_

"You don't mean that literally right? Because I doubt that would be a good philosophy unless you want to get robbed."

_"Very funny, although the key on the counter would likely help."_

"Key? What key?" Chloe walked over to the kitchen and found the silver key with a second note. "I didn't get past the coffee."

_"Figured as much." _She could hear the door opening on the other end, and heard him say, _"Hold on a sec," _before covering up the phone. After a couple seconds of muffled voices, Oliver came back on the line. _"Sorry Chloe, can I call you back? I have..."_

"No problem Ollie, I wouldn't want you to get behind."

_"Thanks."_

"Bye."

She picked up the key and smiled as she headed back to the bedroom to get changed. Evie may be off the hook for explanations, but it looked like it was Chloe's turn to set a story straight and she preferred to get started early... and then maybe call Lois before she found out.


	8. March

_Author Note: Sorry for the delay, but this chapter was not cooperating with me. I've re-written it at least twice and I know my Lois is probably OOC at the end, but I have a feeling that it's only going to get worse if I keep messing with it. So I'm posting it now and hoping I'm just paranoid._

* * *

**March**

_All of the things that I thought were so easy_  
_Just got harder and harder each day_

_**March 7**_

After a long spring break, Chloe was happy to be back on campus and even grateful to be working at Lazee's again. The time off had been enjoyable for the most part, but Lois used it as an excuse to quiz her and Evie about the usual... not to mention that neither of their Valentine's Days really helped their case.

Initially, Evie wasn't afraid to give minor details, purposely leaving out the whole hotel room thing and insisting that she stayed with a 'friend' that night, and even though Evie knew Lois would never buy that, it was her own fault that she didn't. Evie was the one who told Lois that Chloe had stayed at Oliver's that night, and neither woman was willing to buy the gas leak story until she dragged Hailey down to Lazee's to confirm it. That was two weeks ago… and Lois refused to let it go, yelling about how she leaves for three days and the equivalent of hell freezing over happens.

However, there was no avoiding her cousin when spring break rolled around, especially considering their lack of homework and the announcement that the owners decided to close Lazee's for the week. Furthermore, both women were pretty close to being broke, so their travel options were limited, especially with Oliver out of town for business. so Lois insisted on a girl's week staycation (a word that Chloe honestly never understood), and dragged Evie and Chloe around Star City. That's not to say that they didn't have fun, but after awhile, they wanted to talk about more than just their love lives, or in Chloe's case, lack thereof.

So hearing the smooth jazz music currently playing in the background at the café was a nice break from her ranting, and it allowed Chloe to get lost in something as menial as cleaning a table until she heard a familiar voice.

"Chloe… I need a favour."

"Define favour," she said, still half in a trance.

"A plus one for Friday night?"

She dropped her cloth to glare at Oliver. "No."

"Chloe, please. Just this one time."

After deepening her glare, Chloe gathered the coffee cups and began to head towards the counter. "One time, huh? So what do you call Halloween and that benefit a couple months ago?"

Once she had passed the cups to Katie, she could tell the wheels in his head were turning, as he opened his mouth a couple of times, but eventually, his expression softened and he said in a pleading tone, "Just one _more_ time?"

"And you say you don't pout," she said snickering as she snuck behind the counter.

"Was that a yes?"

With her back to him, Chloe sighed. "That was a 'Fine, I'll save you from the insufferable company that you keep.'"

Chloe had said that with every intention of having the final word, but Oliver managed to say, "Great... your dress will at your dorm on Thursday," before the door to the back completely closed.

"What?" Chloe said, quickly walking back into the shop. She saw Oliver heading the for the door, so she said in desperation, "Ollie, we've been through this."

Turning back a final time as he opened the door, he stated with confidence, "And I always win," before flashing his signature grin and walked out.

Shaking her head, Chloe began walking over to another table that had to be cleaned. "You're lucky I trust your judgment," she muttered under her breath.

_**

* * *

March 11**_

Evie looked at Chloe from the corner of her eye as she was getting ready for the charity gala. She knew that spring and formal events weren't exactly words that combined well for Chloe, so it surprised Evie when she found out she was accompanying Oliver again. "I thought you were done the whole benefit thing, especially considering the time of year."

Chloe sighed as she slipped the dress over her head. "If I'm not going to get over that now, I'm never going to. It's time to but the past behind me." Looking over her shoulder, Chloe gave a quick smile to her roommate. "Can you zip me up?"

Evie obliged and then stepped back to have a look at Chloe from a distance. "That's quite the dress."

"I'll have to trust you on that one," Chloe said while looking down on at the black dress Oliver had bought for her. It seemed to fit her perfectly, as it hugged her curves, but it pooled on the floor a bit, which meant Chloe would also need the supplied heels.

"Believe me... you look gorgeous. Oliver's gonna lose it."

Chloe rolled her eyes as she perfected her hair. "Come on Evie, not you too."

"He's a guy, Chloe, and coincidentally a fool if he doesn't acknowledge how great you look." As Evie attempted to sit back down, there was a knock on the door, so she stood back up and told Chloe, "Stay there, I'll get it." She walked over to the door and smiled at Oliver. "Evening, Oliver."

"Always nice to see you, Evie."

"For the record, you outdid yourself on the dress." She opened the door further to show Chloe, who in the meantime had finished slipping on the gold heels. Seeing him, she stood up straight and gave him a smile.

"Hey you."

Oliver's mouth widened as he entered the room. "Wow, you look amazing."

Evie took this moment to sneak out into the room, snickering lightly as she walked down the hallway. She knew better than to assume anything, but she always found it humorous that they had practically googly-eyed each other and allowed Evie to slip out without them having a clue. Chloe wasn't the only one with plans tonight.

~0~

The night hadn't been a complete disaster as Chloe would have thought. Most of their time had been spent leaning against the wall while Oliver pointed out people he couldn't stand. They had almost been caught once as one person turned in their direction as Oliver was pointing at them, but he covered it with an invitation to dance. Chloe took it, because she liked how she felt when she danced with him... like a feather floating on air. Even though she was just one level above two left feet, he made her look good on the dance floor. Spinning her around, dipping her up and down, he definitely knew what he was doing.

After a couple of songs, they had found the way back to their spot and were back to sipping champagne and pointing. It felt normal, natural, until Chloe eyed a woman sizing up Oliver from across the room.

In a room full of stuffy elder gentlemen, the redhead stood out as she started approaching them. Oliver was oblivious to her as he continued the conversation, but it was hard to ignore her when she got close.

"Oliver Queen... it's been too long."

He turned to look at her and grinned. "How have you been?"

"Splendid... and who may I ask, is accompanying you tonight?"

Oliver put his arm around Chloe. "This is Chloe." Turning to look at her, Oliver completed the introduction, "Chloe, this is Amber... her father is an old friend of my parents."

"So _this _is Chloe. I've been dying to meet the person responsible for making an honest man out of Oliver."

After barely swallowing her champagne, Chloe managed, "Excuse me?"

"Aren't you two..." Amber said, pointing between the two.

"Just friends," Chloe quickly said, feeling Oliver's arm leave her shoulder.

"He'd been off the club circuit for a while… I just assumed."

Seeing that Chloe was still struggling with speaking, Oliver spoke up. "I've been spending the last couple of months getting my priorities straight."

"Always good to hear... you don't suppose I could steal you for a moment? We have so much to catch up on." She looked over at Chloe and added, "That is of course, if you don't mind."

"Why would I mind?"

"I'll be right there." Oliver turned to Chloe, "Are you alright?"

"Fine," she said before she watched him walk in Amber's direction, leaving Chloe alone for the first time all night.

She watched Oliver dancing with her, and how her head titled back in laughter as they moved along the floor. At this point, Chloe wasn't sure if they were bonding or if Amber was just trying to make her jealous. Not that it was working, of course, because Oliver looked to be wearing quite the poker face, which caused Chloe to chuckle.

Then something happened that she didn't expect when she closed her eyes and saw a flash of Clark and Lana smiling at each other. Opening them again, Chloe felt a pit in her chest as she made a camera out of her fingers and looked at them dancing. Oliver may not be genuinely interested in Amber, but on paper, they looked right. Looking down at her feet, she remembered walking through the carnival in January, convinced that they were just friends. But as days went by, and conversations with Lois and Evie trickled into 'he's into you' territory, Chloe began to question everything. Was she just kidding herself in thinking they could just be friends? But more importantly, had she just prolonged the inevitable only to find out their worlds weren't meant to collide? Needing to get out of the room, Chloe quickly headed out the door and walked towards the elevators.

However, she froze when it came to punching the button, so she backed up to lean against the wall across from the elevators and closed her eyes. It wasn't going to get any easier from here, Chloe knew that.

With Oliver, there was no competition; no Lana standing in her way... not even the redhead he was currently with. As far as Chloe knew, Oliver had stayed out of the limelight and the only women she had seen him with other than her had been Lois and Evie. Yet, Chloe wasn't sure if she was willing to take that chance because she treasured his friendship more than she ever thought she could.

If he said no, it would likely be immediately awkward, and they would lose the friendship that they worked hard to build. However, saying yes didn't make anything easier because there would always be an expiration date. Chloe was going back to Metropolis in three years, she knew that Oliver wouldn't want her to sacrifice her dream for anything, and long distance relationships never worked, not to mention the constant workload that would essentially handicap any form of communication.

At the end of the day, someone like Amber would eventually step in, someone who lived the life he did, someone who understood his struggles and... other stuff like that. It hurt Chloe to think like that, but seeing Oliver on his own at formal events had made her realize that this was his life and she was just visiting.

Hearing the echo of footsteps coming towards her, Chloe slowly opened her eyes to see Oliver round the corner.

Before he had a chance to say anything, Chloe's mouth twitched into a grin. "Just needed some air."

He settled straight in front of her as he gazed towards the door. "It does get pretty stuffy in there."

"Sorry, I guess I'm still not used to these things."

Oliver nodded. "I know, your body language clearly dictates that. Let's get out of here."

Caught off-guard by his question, Chloe raised an eyebrow. "What?"

"We could get some food...I know you haven't eaten anything all night."

"Well, the high-class hors d'oeuvres have never been high on my favourite food list."

"I think I know just the place."

"Oliver, you don't have to leave because…"

He watched her head dip, so he placed a finger under her chin and lifted back up. "I'm not letting you take a cab home."

"What about Amber?" Chloe asked with a chuckle.

"She always thought that her and I were meant to be because of our parent's relationship, but we want different things. Amber thrives in that spotlight, and thanks to you, I appreciate living my life on my own terms instead of a full-page spread on a magazine." Stepping in front of her to hit the elevator button, he added, "Besides, if I wanted to spend time with her, I wouldn't have made you come."

"Oh…okay," Chloe managed; she hadn't been expecting that answer.

The elevator door opened and she watched Oliver enter first. "Do you trust me?"

A smile cracked across Chloe's face as she stepped in the elevator. "Lead the way."

~0~

It almost felt wrong what she were doing right now, unwrapping a greasy hamburger in a million dollar car while they were dressed up, but Chloe couldn't stop smiling. She hadn't eaten since breakfast, and there was no way she was eating caviar or petite foie gras, whatever that was. Looking at Oliver pull into a vacant parking lot, he pulled the keys out of the ignition and grabbed his burger. However, before he unwrapped it, he looked over at Chloe.

"How are you feeling now?"

"Much better, thanks." Squeezing her burger, Chloe attempted to bite it when she noticed a drop of ketchup had landed on her dress, so she frantically handed her burger to Oliver, afraid that she might wreck the interior of his care if she set it down.

"Chloe... it's fine."

She spat on her napkin and tried to rub the stain out, but it was no use. Staring at the napkin, she sighed as she realized what she had just done. "No, it's not. This dress is... _was_ likely more valuable than my entire wardrobe."

"I can always get you another one if you like it that much."

Finally finding it in herself to relax, she sat up and leaned her head against the headrest as she looked out into the night. "I don't know what's wrong with me today. I'm such a mess."

"It's my fault, I shouldn't have pushed you to come. It's just that..."

"What?"

"You have so much faith in me. I feel like I'm capable of anything when you're around."

Chloe turned her head to the side and smiled at him. "Maybe because you are. I mean, I don't think I can think of anyone else who would take me to a burger joint while you're dressed to the nines."

"I'd been trying to find the right time to tell you about this place; I figured worst case scenario, I could take you for a birthday burger."

Snatching her burger back, Chloe finally took a big bite and moaned the moment it touched her tongue. "You still can, this is delicious."

"Actually, I've been meaning to ask what you're doing for your birthday."

Chloe wasn't a big fan of birthdays, especially her own. It was usually spent alone because her dad had to work, or dealing with the many issues that Smallville had from girlfriends to the weekly meteor freak. For once, Chloe wanted to forget all about her birthday, but it looked like an impossibility now that Oliver was offering to do something.

"I honestly hadn't thought about it. Low-key dinner maybe?"

"I was wondering if you'd let me book Lazee's for the night and have a coffee sampling sort of deal. You could invite the people from the Journal and have free coffee for a night."

It was definitely more than Chloe wanted, but it was low-scale enough that she figured she could handle it. "I can't say no to coffee."

"So it's settled."

"I guess so," she said quietly.

For the next hour, they sat in the parking lot and exchanged stories about spring break as they ate their burgers. Once they were finished, Oliver started up the car again and drove Chloe back to her dorm.

"Hey, thanks again for doing this."

Chloe undid her seatbelt and exited the car. "It wasn't that bad honestly. I'll get used to them yet."

"Keep that in mind next time I ask" Oliver said, pressing his foot on the gas before Chloe had a chance to say anything of the contrary.

"I did walk into that one I guess," Chloe said to herself. Looking down the road, she let out a quick smile before heading into the building.

_**

* * *

  
March 25**_

Chloe hung up her phone and sighed… she knew he was busy with important matters but hearing him say that he couldn't make her birthday party still hurt. He had taken the time to book Lazee's for the evening, bring the Journal crew and Lois together, but the cafe felt a lot emptier now that she knew Oliver wasn't there.

"He's not coming, is he?"

Chloe shook her head. "An international deal isn't going as smoothly as he thought. He doesn't want it to fall through."

Lois sighed as she sat down next to her cousin. It was supposed to be Chloe's night, but she chose to isolate herself and everyone knew why. In fact, Lois was half convinced that even Chloe knew why. "Look cuz, I know I haven't been the subtlest with you two, but you have to see it, don't you?"

"See what?"

"You... Oliver... do I need to say more?"

"Lois, a guy and a girl can be friends without feelings or hormones getting in the way," Chloe said rolling her eyes.

"Yes they can... I'm not disputing that."

"So stop looking for there to be something more when there isn't."

"Then explain to me why he'd want you by his side for the high-class events because he doesn't want to go with anyone else... why he looks after you the way he does... and why he continued his playboy persona just to make your life easier?"

Averting her gaze from her cousin, Chloe stated, "Friends do those things too, you know."

"Okay... then how about you. For years I told you to stand up to Clark and you never listened, but within a couple months of meeting Oliver, you finally did it... and now you're standing up for yourself more than I've ever seen."

"So?"

Lois sighed again. "Think about it Chloe."

"It's not like that."

"If it wasn't like that, you'd be fighting me on it, not brushing me off while you're staring at the door, hoping he walks in and surprises you."

Chloe immediately turned her head back towards her cousin, knowing that she had been caught. Swirling what was left of her coffee, she asked, "Is it wrong that I want to see him on my birthday?"

"Do me a favour cuz... look at them." Lois pointed over in Evie and Scott's direction as they were sitting across the room at a table. He had whispered something in her ear, causing Evie to laugh. "They're happy... and they started as friends... and fittingly people who refused to acknowledge what was in front of them until they were given a slight push by the people who cared about them the most. Don't you think you deserve the same kind of happiness?"

"Yes... but I can't live the life he does. You fit the part better than I do."

Lois almost fell out of her chair upon hearing that comment. "I'm sorry... what?"

"He'll find someone like you who can fit what he needs. I'm just a temporary fixture."

Lois shook her head and said softly, "Chloe, if anyone's replaceable... it's someone like me."

"You're kidding me, right?"

"I'm a gossip columnist, cuz... no one takes me seriously. When a guy looks at me, all he sees is a hot pair of legs and large assets. Someday... I'll find someone who sees me and I'll know exactly what to look for because he'll look at me the same way Oliver looks at you."

Chloe looked for a hint of insincerity in Lois' words, but her cousin didn't break, so Chloe covered her shock with a scoff. "That's crazy."

"Okay... enough with subtlety, I tried. How do you feel about Oliver? Honestly."

Chloe looked at her cousin and opened her mouth to answer the question, but she couldn't. How _did_ she feel about Oliver? Sipping her coffee for liquid courage, Chloe said, "Friends," while still staring at her cup.

"Nice try... how about you try looking me in the eye and tell me that you don't love him?"

"Lois!"

"I'm not going to stop goading you until you say it and if you don't say anything... I'll announce it to the entire room."

She repeated, "Lois!" as she banged her hand against the table, causing everyone to turn and look in her direction. Chloe turned her head and said "Sorry," sheepishly before turning back to Lois. "I'm not," she whispered.

"You're not...?"

"Oliver and I... we're not..."

"Either you're finishing that sentence, or I am."

"I doubt Ollie's in love with me, so whatever I'm feeling doesn't matter."

Chloe could sense the slight happiness in her cousin's eyes before she said, "Not what I was expecting, but hey, we're making progress."

"Progress? You're not my shrink, Lois."

Lois sat back in her chair and crossed her arms. "Well, until you decide to talk with someone... I'll have to be yours unofficially."

"No," Chloe said getting up in her chair, "not if I don't want to talk." She walked out of the coffee shop and began walking towards her dorm when she heard footsteps behind her. "Lois, can we drop this?"

"Not Lois," Evie said from behind her.

"I just need some time alone."

"Fine, but you should at least say goodbye... it is your party."

"Right," Chloe said, giving her friend a half-smile that she knew Evie would see right through. Walking back into the cafe, Chloe thanked everyone for coming and bade everyone farewell and told Lois they would talk later... much much later. After everyone had left and convincing Evie that she would close up, Chloe stood alone at the entranceway staring at her chair.

Everything her cousin had said was ringing in her head, because everything she had told Chloe had merit. Oliver had done a lot of little things to make her feel special, but Chloe just assumed that was normal because no guy had actually been in love with her. Sure, her exposure to guys was limited, but she was the platonic figure... wasn't she?

Sighing, she turned off the lights and locked the door. It was time to get some sleep, provided she could sleep with so much going on in her head.

Little did Chloe know that across the quad was Oliver, rushing to meet her after Evie had called him to convince him to put his plans on hold for a couple of hours. Seeing her shaken up and walking to her dorm alone caused him to stop and reconsider approaching her now. He had let her down, and showing up now probably wasn't going to help things. Taking a final look at her body language, Oliver shoved the box back into his pocket and walked back to his car.

* * *

_Author Note: Yep, I'm cutting it here... and it's not going to get easier from here. You've been warned._


	9. April

_Author Note: So this completely morphed on me today, and now "May" is missing... seriously... I can't find it. Safe to say I have no idea when I'll be updating. _

* * *

**April**

_All of the things that I thought were so easy  
Just got harder and harder each day_

_**April 22**_

Dropping her bag by the side of her bed, Chloe was quick to fall back on it and enjoy the freedom of being finished. She had just completed her last final exam and coincidentally, her first year of University. She was one step closer to walking through the elevators, through the glass doors; one step closer to living the dream. Or at least it was the dream. Despite her homesickness, Chloe had grown accustomed to California life and while she missed Clark, Lana and her father, having Lois around kept her on her toes and she had developed some potential lifelong friendships along the way. But among those friendships was a giant question mark.

The last time she had seen Oliver was for that stupid gala over a month ago... the last time they spoke would have been her birthday . Between exams and assignments on her end, and jet-setting and long work hours on his, the most communication between them had been exchanging of emails. Yet, for some reason, it had been enough for her. His first email was full of sympathetic emoticons and apologies, which he had chalked up to desperation, but after giving him a really hard time, Chloe just told him not to try so hard. From there, the emails became their escape from their current situations and always brought a smile to her face, until now. Email was nice, the escape had been nice, and because Oliver was graduating in a week, Chloe knew that his work hours were only going to increase from here, but she couldn't shake the feeling that she wanted more.

It wasn't like Clark, who she patiently waited to notice her, but never did. It wasn't like Pete, where looks were exchanged, but at the end of the day, they were better as friends. With Oliver, it was different, making Chloe realize that everyone had been right... there was something there.

Hearing the knock on the door, Chloe quickly shook out of her thoughts and opened it to find Scott on the other side.

"I know I'm early, but I was in the neighbourhood."

Chloe nodded and gestured for him to come in."Come on in. Evie should be here any minute anyway."

"Thanks. So... how does it feel to be finished?" Scott asked as he walked around Chloe and into the room.

"It feels... refreshing to be done in April."

Scott titled his head. "Interesting word choice."

"What word would you use?"

"Awesome," he said with no hesitation.

"Simple, but a little clichéd, don't you think?"

Scott let out a single chuckle as he walked over to the window. "I've had three exams in the past two days... the fact I can make a coherent sentence is impressive enough for me."

"Fair enough," Chloe said with a smile. After looking back at her pillow, reminding her of what she had been doing, Chloe looked back up at him. "Do you mind if I ask you a question?"

"Nope."

She bit her lip before finding the courage to ask, "You and Evie...how come it took you guys so long? Couldn't you see it?"

"_Look cuz, I know I haven't been the subtlest with you two, but you have to see it, don't you?"_

Recently, Lois' words had been eating away at Chloe, but they had mostly been whispers... little reminders of what was in front of her. But this time, it boomed out, pointing out how similar the two questions were, and that scared Chloe, but she tried to shrug it off as she awaited for Scott's answer.

"I always could... but it's about timing. Evie had a tough transfer and she needed time to acclimatize because the fallout with her family and friends back in Michigan... and then she had a really tough time holding onto friends here. I figured being her friend would be better because it gave her something stable, someone she could rely on, which was something she didn't have here."

"_They're happy... and they started as friends..."_

Chloe bit her bottom lip as she fought to get Lois' words out of her mind as she asked, "What about her cousin and uncle?"

"I've seen pictures and heard a couple of stories regarding them... Evie's pretty guarded when it comes to her past and her family, even with me. From what I've gathered, her cousin's a little crazy, but the uncle keeps his head on straight. However, they're often too busy to come visit, which I find strange, but I don't push it because I know it upsets her." Taking a deep breath, Scott continued, "Honestly, I'm just glad that she met you. You have no idea what your friendship means to her... then again... you probably do."

"Her and I have plenty in common."

"Understatement of the century," he said under his breath.

"What?"

At the sound of the door opening, Scott turned his head and smiled. "There's my beautiful girlfriend."

Evie chuckled as she noticed his presence in the room. "Is it wrong that I'm still getting used to you calling me that?"

He walked up to her and kissed her lips softly. "As long as one day you will get used to it."

Evie placed her hand on his cheek before walking around him to unpack her backpack. "I just need a minute. You mind waiting outside?"

"Of course."

Moments after Scott closed the door, Chloe grinned at her roommate. "I don't think you've stopped smiling since Valentine's Day."

Slipping her shirt over her head, Evie said, "It's thanks to you, you know."

"No, this is all you."

"You're the one who convinced me that it was okay to do something for myself, that sometimes it's worth taking the risk to find what makes you truly happy." After doing up the last button of her crimson shirt, Evie turned to face Chloe. "Do I look okay?"

"Go get him."

Evie hugged Chloe and whispered in her ear, "Think about what I said... _really_ think about it." She smiled quickly and left the room before Chloe had a chance to respond,.

Unfortunately for Chloe, that comment only added to the many statements that were haunting her thoughts. Collapsing back on her bed, Chloe sighed as she closed her eyes, contemplating what she was going to do.

_**

* * *

**_

April 28

While the sun slowly set in the background, Chloe, Lois, Evie, and Scott sat amongst the crowd waiting for Oliver to cross the stage and officially graduate. When his name was called, the crowd gave the stereotypical cheer, Lois stood up and whooped a couple of times, but Chloe just stood and clapped. She figured that he knew how happy she was for him, which was proven when their eyes met, and he smiled back at her.

_"Someday... I'll find someone who sees me and I'll know exactly what to look for because he'll look at me the same way Oliver looks at you."_

For the first time, Chloe saw it... the way he looked at her was different. For just a couple seconds, it was like the rest of the world didn't matter, and it was just them. But like all moments, they end, and she was brought back to reality with a sigh as he walked across the stage.

As she sat back down, Chloe and noticed that Evie was looking at her, and had likely observed the whole thing. Giving a slight shrug, Chloe looked back at the stage, but Evie's eyes hadn't left her. "What?" she asked softly.

Evie responded as she normally did. "Nothing."

"Is it ever actually nothing?"

She just smirked at Chloe before looking back towards the stage. "Not usually, but this time... it really is nothing."

"What does that even mean?"

"You opened your eyes a lot earlier than me," Evie replied as she leaned towards Scott, who had draped his arm around her shoulders.

Chloe smiled at them before standing up to slip past Lois and away from the festivities. She needed a moment to collect her thoughts, and she couldn't do that with the constant applause or Lois' commentary on how hot commerce men were.

Meanwhile, Evie's eyes followed her roommate's movements. This had been the first time that Chloe hadn't fought her on implying Oliver was interested in her and vice versa. Instead, Chloe smiled and left, but while that could considered that as a bad thing, Chloe's expression convinced Evie that not only did Chloe see it, but she also looked ready to take that risk.

Turning her head up slightly, she noticed Scott staring down into her eyes. "You think they've figured it out?"

Looking back towards the stage, Evie found Oliver, who had clearly seen Chloe walk away. Eventually, his eyes met hers, so Evie smiled genuinely at him, hoping that would convince him that everything was okay, because even though Chloe wasn't always the easiest person to read, Evie knew it was different this time. "I think so," she whispered back.

Once the ceremony ended, everyone started filtering out of their seats to find their graduate, but Lois, Evie and Scott stayed seated, waiting for Oliver to finish a couple of standard interviews. Eventually, they noticed him coming towards them, but Evie knew that the person he really wanted to see was across the field.

"Hey guys," Oliver greeted.

"Congrats Queen," Scott said.

"Yes... congratulations that you didn't make a complete fool of yourself and fall down on stage," Lois added.

Evie rolled her eyes before smiling at Oliver, "So how does it feel?"

Oliver thought about his response for a minute, but eventually said, "Like I'm about to start something great."

"Can I quote you on that?" Lois asked.

With a chuckle, Oliver replied, "Sure, why not? Thanks for coming."

Evie said, "You kidding? We wouldn't miss this for the world."

Turning his head towards where Chloe was pacing, Oliver asked, "Is she okay?"

"Yes... I just think she needed to clear her head," Evie quickly said, and then upon noticing the expression on his face, she raised her eyebrows to Scott. They both started to walk away, but Lois was staying put, so Evie began pulling on her arm. "Lois, how about we let them talk?"

"No, I want to – "

Yanking Lois in her direction, Evie said sharply, "Lois... _now!_"

Oliver mouthed _Thank-you_ to Evie, who just grinned back as Scott was able to get Lois out of the way. After taking a deep breath, he checked his pocket and began to walk towards Chloe. She spotted him eventually, causing him to catch his breath. Chloe always looked beautiful to him, but today, her smile felt that much brighter.

"Hey."

"Hey," she said back.

"How have you been? I haven't seen you in awhile."

"Fine. You?"

"I'm good."

"Glad to hear it."

Oliver rubbed his hand against the back of his neck. "Look, I wanted to apologize in-person for missing your birthday. I wanted to apologize a long time ago, but –"

Chloe interjected, "You're busy, Oliver, I get it. So was I. The email was more than enough, anyway."

"You wouldn't even have had a party if I didn't insist on it, and then I didn't even show up."

She shook her head before looking back up at him. "It's fine, honest. The fact that you managed to go to school full-time and run a company is pretty incredible."

"I used to be afraid of taking over Queen Industries, letting people down, most of all my parents... but you make me think that I can really do this." He paused for a moment before continuing, "You have no idea how much it means to me that you believe in me."

Noticing Oliver's changing expression, Chloe raised an eyebrow in concern. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah... I'm just trying to find the courage to say something."

"Okay... you want me to give you a minute?"

"No, thanks though." Taking a couple steps towards her, Oliver said, "Chloe... I'm–" He stopped talking when he heard Chloe's phone ringing.

Chloe pulled the phone out of her pocket and sighed. Of course it was Clark. After burying the phone in her bag, she looked back up at him. "Sorry about that."

"You sure you don't want to answer?"

"It can wait a couple minutes." She looked back up into his eyes and grinned. "You were saying?"

He smiled back at her before opening his mouth to speak when they heard a voice behind them.

"Lois!" They both turned their heads to see Lois running towards them with Evie and Scott in pursuit.

"Chloe? How did Clark get my number?"

Chloe ran her fingers through her hair in frustration, "I don't know, but if this is another tie dilemma... I'm going to..." she immediately looked up to the sky, trying to hold herself together. It wasn't like she could say _I'm going to shove some kryptonite where the sun don't shine _in front of everyone_. _ Sighing, she grabbed Lois' phone and left the crowd to get some privacy. "Clark, this better be an emergency."

There was a short pause before Clark spoke. "_It's about your dad."_

It almost felt like her heart stopped when he said those words. "He's okay, right?"

"_Some crazy employee was trying to get back at Lex for firing him, so he blew up one of the Luthorcorp plants. It was after-hours, so no one was supposed to be at the facility, but... apparently your dad was there with a couple of co-workers and never heard the warning."_

Chloe repeated, "But he's okay... right?"

"_I'm sorry... I couldn't get to him in time." _When Chloe didn't say anything back, Clark continued, _"I really didn't want to tell you this way, but I didn't want to risk you finding out through the television broadcast."_

Even though she didn't know what she was feeling at the moment, Chloe just nodded in an attempt to keep any tears at bay. "Thank you Clark. I guess it's a good thing I'm heading home soon, huh?"

"_Do you want me to pick you up earlier?"_

"No, I don't want to raise any suspicion. A couple days won't hurt any."

"_If you need anything, don't hesitate to call."_

"Okay."

"_Stay strong Chloe."_

"Bye Clark."

Chloe hung up the phone and leaned against a nearby tree. Feeling the tears coming, she slinked down to the ground and covered her eyes. Within seconds, she heard a crowd of people approaching her.

"Just stand back for a minute."

"I'm her cousin; I should be the one..."

"Now's not the time. Lois, Evie knows what she's doing."

Chloe felt Evie's hand on her shoulder before she spoke. "Chloe, are you okay?"

Bringing her head up to show her tears, Evie's eyes widened as she brought her arms around her friend. "Do you need a minute alone?"

"Yeah," Chloe managed.

"Okay, we'll be in the dorm when you're ready okay?"

Chloe just nodded as she watched Evie whispering to Lois, Oliver and Scott.

"I'm not going anywhere," she heard Lois say, but within a minute, she peered over her knees and noticed that everyone was gone.

~0~

After waiting a couple of hours, Oliver was had left the dorm room to head back home. He'd prefer to stay, but he had a lot of work to do. Unlocking the door, Oliver started slipping off his jacket when he noticed that Chloe was sitting on his couch, wiping her eyes free from tears.

"You found me."

Dropping his jacket on a stool, Oliver began to cautiously approach her. Earlier, she had wanted to be alone, but it seemed to him that she needed to talk with someone now. "Not on purpose. Chloe, what are you doing here?"

"I needed some privacy; this was the only place I knew I could get it."

"Do you want to talk?"

Leaning forward, Chloe covered her mouth with her hands. "I don't know. How do you talk about losing someone?"

"What happened?"

"My dad... he's... he's dead."

Oliver sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her. "Lois and Evie are worried sick about you... you should probably call them."

Leaning into him, Chloe stated, "I don't think I could face Lois right now, and as much as I love Evie, if she wanted to, she has a family to go home to... or at least, I think she does. But you've survived without immediate family for years, and I don't know how you do it. Even though my dad was working a lot, just knowing he was there was enough for me."

"What about your mom?"

"She took off when I was little. I doubt I'll ever see her again."

"Well, you'll always have Lois... we had to fight pretty hard to let you be alone. She's brash, but you know that she always has your back."

That brought the first honest smile from Chloe since Clark had told her the news. "Yeah she does."

"I find the only successful method is surrounding yourself with good people. My guardian kept me grounded, strong... with the exception of my time at Excelsior of course. There were things in my life that I wished I could have done differently, but the truth is... you're a lot smarter than I ever was." He stood up to let her have some space. "You'll get through this Chloe. I know you will."

"Wait," Chloe said as she turned around on the couch, "What did you want to tell me?"

"What?"

"We kept getting interrupted and..."

"It's not important now."

"Come on, Ollie... you can tell me."

He sighed before looking into her eyes, "Um...It's a little cheesy, but I wanted to let you know that you're the best friend that I've ever had."

"Thank you, I really appreciate that. And I appreciate you letting me take refuge here."

"You're always welcome here... that's why I gave you that key," Oliver said as he walked towards his office, leaving Chloe alone on the couch.

_**

* * *

**_

April 30

Minutes from midnight, Oliver pulled up the departures road and stopped just before the door. "Well... here we are."

Chloe undid her seatbelt and then looked up at him. "Thanks for driving me to the airport, Ollie."

He got out of the car and then opened the back door to grab her bag. "You wouldn't take the jet, so I'm glad to help in this way. Besides, with Lois on assignment, you shouldn't be heading to Smallville alone. You sure that you don't want me to come?"

"Thanks... but I have to do this on my own. I have to face everyone and I can't afford to hide behind you."

Handing her luggage to her, Oliver put his hand on her shoulder. "If you change your mind... I'm a plane ride away."

After nodding, Chloe began to turn it towards the airport."Okay... see you later, Oliver."

Before Chloe had a chance to get anywhere, Oliver grabbed her hand. "Actually...I was hoping to give you something." Once Chloe had turned back around, he reached in his inside coat pocket and pulled out a box. Popping it open, he showed her the heart shaped locket on a gold chain that was inside. "It was supposed to a birthday gift, and then life seemed to get in the way."

After fiddling with the locket for a couple of seconds, he was able to open it. Placing it carefully in her hands, Chloe noticed that inside were pictures of her parents, on one side was a an old picture of Chloe with her mom, and on the other was a picture of her dad. Chloe brought her other hand to her mouth as she looked back up at Oliver with glassy eyes.

Oliver grinned as he noticed her reaction. "I figure that this way, they're always with you."

Chloe closed the locket again and held it out to him. "Do you mind?" She lifted her hair up while Oliver slipped his hands through her arms to do up the clasp. As he stood up straight, Chloe had reached into her pocket and held a chain out to him. "Take it, please."

Oliver obliged and looked at the tags attached to the chain.

"It's my dad's dog tags," Chloe said.

He raised an eyebrow at her. "I didn't realize that he was in the military."

Chloe chuckled. "Early training accident caused an honourable discharge, but Uncle Sam got them made so that he'd always remember his days when he was serving his country."

"Chloe...I can't take this."

Oliver attempted to give it back, but Chloe put her hand up to stop him. "He liked you, and I want you to have it."

He nodded, moving his hands behind his neck to put it on. "You're going to be okay Chloe. You're the strongest person I know."

"I doubt that... but time heals all wounds, right?"

"Eventually," Oliver replied. "But you should go... I don't want you to miss your flight."

Chloe nodded and walked a couple steps away before dropping her bag, turning around to hug him. "Thank you... for everything."

Oliver kissed her forehead as he returned the embrace. "I'm always here for you, whenever you need me."


	10. May

**May**

_ All of the things that I thought were so easy  
Just got harder and harder each day_

_**May 1**_

Chloe walked through the airport still half in a daze. It had been a long time since Chloe had been home, and while she had missed Kansas, she never wanted to come home under these circumstances. Putting her bag down, she opened the locket and lifted it up so she could see the pictures of her parents clearly. Oliver had no idea how much it had meant to her, especially considering that he didn't exactly know her parents that well.

"Long time no see," said a familiar voice.

"Thanks for coming, Clark," Chloe said as she hugged him tightly. Even though the butterflies no longer existed when she was around him, Clark's arms still felt comforting to her.

Chloe eventually took a couple of steps back and reached for her bag, but Clark beat her to it. "Let me take that." They began to walk through the airport silently, and when they found an isolated part of the airport, Chloe took her first ride on the Clark express in almost a year.

When they arrived at her house, he put her down in the front doorway, and Chloe shakily put the key in the door. Opening it, she half-smiled as she walked inside. "It's as empty as I left it."

It was true, the last time she had been in her home was the day that she left for Star City. The pain may have been different, but it was still there as she entered the common room. This was just her home now... no family to come home to, just her.

"Do you want me to stay with you while you're here?" Clark asked from the doorway.

Chloe shook her head. "Thanks, but I should probably get used to the idea that he's not coming back."

"Well, if you change your mind, call me."

"With the phone, or just my voice?"

"Either will do," Clark said with a chuckle.

"I appreciate that."

"You were there for me when my dad died... it's my turn now." Clark walked past her and stopped to pick up an old picture of Chloe and her parents. "He worked a lot, but he really loved you." He looked up from the photo with a solemn expression. "I'm sorry that I couldn't have prevented this whole thing from happening."

Chloe let out a sympathetic grin as she walked up to him. "Clark, you can't blame yourself. I know you can't save everyone... probably good to learn that lesson early."

"Doesn't make it any easier."

"No... it doesn't," Chloe said as she gently took the photo out of his hands. "We really looked like a family, didn't we?"

"That's because you were."

She nodded as she placed it back on the table. "You're right... the last couple of days I spent with my dad were around Thanksgiving. I don't think I can remember the last time we spent a holiday together, doing normal family things, and... he told me that he was proud of me. I think I can live with that."

"Chloe, are you okay?"

She blinked a couple of times, unaware of the few tears that escaped her eyes. Wiping them off her face, she nodded. "I'm fine... or at least, as fine as can be expected."

"Are you sure? Because I can – "

"I'll be okay. Now go... and tell your mom that I say hi."

"Alright," Clark said before he sped out the door.

Settling on the couch, Chloe closed her eyes as she remembered her final conversation with her dad, although if she had known that, she would have called him more than often.

"_Happy Birthday Chloe."_

"_Thanks Dad," she replied halfheartedly._

"_That wasn't the tone I was expecting."_

"_It's nothing," Chloe said with a sigh. The last thing she wanted to talk about was her mood as she walked back to her dorm._

"_Nice try...you're way too depressed considering you had a party that entailed free coffee."_

"_It's not that."_

"_Is this Oliver-related?"_

_Chloe smacked her hand against her forehead. "Dad... not you too."_

"_Let me guess... Lois is giving you a tough time about him."_

_The mention of her cousin's name only reminded Chloe of their talk earlier that night. "She called you, didn't she?"_

_Gabe replied quickly, "No."_

"_Oh."_

_After a few minutes of silence, Gabe said, "Chloe, I might not be around much, but I'm still your father. That means I saw your awkward phase with Clark, and I noticed how you talked and acted around Oliver."_

"_Dad, I told you –"_

_"That Oliver wasn't Clark's replacement... but be honest... he may not be a replacement, but you like him, don't you?"_

_Chloe had opened and closed her mouth a couple of times, but eventually settled with, "I don't know."_

_"So what happened?"_

_She turned her head towards the abandoned coffee shop. "He didn't show up tonight. I know he's busy, but... I... just wanted to see him."_

_"I'm sure he has a good reason, and if not, then he's a fool for not appreciating you like he should."_

_"I'm not that special," she said with a hint of defeat in her voice.  
_

_"Yes you are."_

_Hearing his response brought Chloe back to Halloween, when Oliver had told her that she was special. Closing her eyes, Chloe began to remember that night, the slow walk towards the car, the dances they shared, and the way she felt in his arms. Quickly shaking the thoughts from her mind, Chloe said, "You're my dad, you have to think that."_

_"You don't genuinely think that, do you?"_

_"And if I do?"_

_"Then I'd have to tell you that I brag about you all the time at work."_

_Chloe felt her eyebrows raise as she asked, "Really?"_

_"I have a beautiful, intelligent daughter who's going to be the next star reporter for the Daily Planet. Why wouldn't I?" Hearing Chloe chuckle on the other end, Gabe continued, "That's better. You just need to believe in yourself a bit more, Chloe. You are special, you are beautiful, and I'm not just saying that because apparently I have to. I say it because I'm proud of you and I love you."_

"_Thanks Dad."_

"_My pleasure __sweetie. Enjoy the rest of your birthday."_

"_Bye," Chloe replied with a smile before hanging up.  
_

Looking over her shoulder at the picture on the table, Chloe found herself grinning at it. Clark was right, even though he wasn't always around, just knowing that he loved her and was proud of her was enough._  
_

* * *

**_May 5_**

Chloe remembered going to Jonathan Kent's funeral, watching the snow fall, the casket being lowered, and the emptiness of Clark's eyes as he spread the dirt over it.

Today, the sun was shining, in fact, there wasn't a cloud in sight, and there was no casket, there weren't even ashes... just a tombstone squished next to many others, including the other employees who died in the explosion.

He deserved better, Chloe thought to herself, but she refused to let it show.

Everyone was crying around her, but she convinced herself to be strong for this moment. As people filtered out, Chloe eventually felt the emotions get the best of her, but it wasn't until she was alone with Clark that she finally let it show.

Initially, Chloe thought she would prefer to be alone when she cried, but she was grateful that Clark stayed behind, even though Lana and Mrs. Kent had left. He gave her the space she needed as he stood a couple feet back, but it felt like old times when they looked out for each other.

Chloe finally spoke, "I'm sorry Dad... I'm sorry I didn't call more, but I'll make sure that you won't regret being proud of me. Four years from now, I'll be back with a portfolio's worth of articles. Promise."

Standing back up to face Clark, Chloe whispered, "I'm ready to go."

Wordlessly, Clark approached her and grabbed her hand as he led her through the cemetery.

* * *

_**May 20**_

The view was the only comforting thing about where Chloe was currently standing as she impatiently waited for Clark to come back. She hated being in the loft in the barn because it only reminded her of the last time she had been there. Since coming back to Smallville, Chloe had avoiding the barn for the memory it held for her. Sure, she had moved on from that day, but the pain she felt walking around was still there.

But when she saw the brunette walking up the steps, Chloe swallowed nervously. She wasn't ready to for this confrontation yet, but unless she wanted to jump out the window, she had no choice.

"Lana," she said softly.

"I'm sorry I had to trick you like this, but... we needed to talk."

"I wasn't completely avoiding you," Chloe lied.

"But you weren't seeking my company either," Lana remarked.

"Lana... I..."

"I know Chloe. I know I hurt you, I know that _we_ hurt you."

Looking at the ceiling of the barn, Chloe shrugged. "So what... bringing me back to where it all happened was supposed to make me feel better?"

Lana shook her head. "I couldn't ignore him forever. I love him, Chloe, and he..."

Chloe instinctively pulled her own hair out of frustration. "Stop... stop right there. I'm more than aware your mutual feelings. I was on both sides of this for three years, and while I'm still getting used to the idea, I don't need you to explain." Chloe paused momentarily and tried to convince Lana that she was okay. "But the truth is, I'm happy for you both. Happy that you finally figured it out."

Lana sighed and hugged Chloe, catching her completely off-guard. "I'm so glad, Chloe. I didn't think you'd want to speak to me again."

Chloe didn't want to talk to her, but it was clear her and Clark were a part of her life. "Come on Lana, we were friends before."

"I know, it's just that..."

"What?"

"Look, I'm glad that you're here, but I don't get why you're still in Smallville. It seemed like we had lost you to Star City." Chloe had opened her mouth to respond, but Lana continued instead. "Don't say that you're just catching up... you might have changed in California, but I know you better than that."

"I was planning on being here for a month, even before my dad died."

Lana raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"Why not?"

"Your dad works long hours, so the most you'd see him is once a week. But now that he's gone, I just don't get it. You hardly called us Chloe. We missed you a lot, you know."

Chloe bit her lower lip before answering, "You're right... I was afraid of a lot of things, but that's in the past now. As for why I'm here... I just don't want to leave yet. I'm afraid that if I do, I'll leave him behind for good. Then it's just me."

"You may not have immediate family, Chloe, but you'll never be alone. You still have us."

"Let's face it Lana, I lost you and Clark to each other, my mom took off, my dad's dead, Pete's been MIA since senior year, and... I know it's only a matter of time before Lois and Evie take off to live their dreams."

"What about Oliver?"

"What about him?" Seeing Lana's eyes widen suggestively, Chloe quickly added, "You can't be serious, Lana."

"Lois told Clark about your birthday party."

"She told _Clark?_" Chloe knew that Lois wasn't great with secrets, but she hadn't expected her cousin to tell Clark. However, that did explain how Clark got her phone number, so Chloe made a mental note to have a long conversation with her cousin when she got back.

"I know I'm overstepping here, but all you're doing right now is what Clark and I were doing. Take it from me; it's a lot easier admitting your feelings than running away from them." Looking straight into Chloe's eyes, Lana added, "Less people get hurt."

"What if it doesn't work out?"

"Then it doesn't, but that's just a risk you're going to have to take."

Chloe sighed as she opened her mouth to speak. She couldn't believe that she was about to say, "You're right. I hate to admit it... but you're right," and actually mean it.

Lana seemed satisfied as she leaned against the couch. "So what are going to do?"

Chloe walked over to the window and looked out at the farm. "He's picking me up from the airport when I fly home."

"Perfect," Lana said as she joined Chloe at the window.

* * *

_**May 25**_

Walking through the corridor, Chloe couldn't help but feel the butterflies in her stomach. She was finally going to do it...she was going to be honest with Oliver. Sure, the whole airport reunion was a little cliché, but if she didn't do it now..Chloe wasn't sure when she'd garner up the courage again.

Ready to face him, she watched the doors open in front of her, and she was taken aback by the face she saw on the other side. Instead of Oliver, Lois stood on the other side of the doors, but Chloe just figured that he was busy, and Lois was the perfect person to keep her on track anyway, so a smile came across her face before she hugged her cousin.

"Well... you're a welcome surprise," Chloe said.

"How was your trip?"

"It was good, but I have to talk to Oliver asap. You were right, I..." Chloe let her bag fall to the ground when she saw her cousin's expression fading. "Lois, what's wrong?"

"Something happened while you were in Kansas. I tried, but I couldn't call you. I'm so so sorry."

Chloe felt her heartbeat racing as she nervously thought of what could be wrong. "Lois... spit it out."

Lois swallowed before meeting her cousin's eyes with tears brimming in her own. "There was an incident while he was vacationing on his yacht. Chloe... there's a good chance Oliver's dead."

* * *

_Author Note: Yes, I know you likely hate me right now, but I ask you to trust me... which I know sounds crazy, but there is a method to my madness... I swear!_

___The last couple of chapters are s_hort... so they'll be up soon.


	11. June

**June**

_I mark off each day with a cross  
And I'll laugh about all that we've lost_

_**June 2**_

Why me, Chloe thought, as she stared at her computer screen. Within a month, she had lost both her father and one of her best friends, and as hard as she tried to come up with a reason, she couldn't figure out why of all people that this happened to her. Her life was finally heading in a positive direction, but now she wasn't sure what she was supposed to do.

Chloe scanned the apartment, noticing the numerous newspapers scattered throughout the room, as Oliver's disappearance had been filling the headlines, but upon hearing the news, Chloe just tried to disappear, which was hard when all of the papers wanted her opinion on the matter. But instead, Chloe just screened her phone, only answering when necessary.

In fact, the only phone call she had taken aside from ones from Evie and Clark was when John contacted her to write Oliver's memorial column. She had initially refused, but John wanted to make sure that the Journal 'got his story right,' and Chloe was the perfect person to write that story, so she gave in, even though it made her sick writing it.

That was because, for some reason, she thought he was alive somewhere. They never found his body, in fact, his was the only body not recovered from the wreckage, but most had concluded that he was lost in Davy Jones' locker. Chloe believed otherwise... she had no reason to think that way, but he couldn't be dead... he just couldn't. Oliver was a fighter and if he wouldn't give up, neither would she.

However, the text line on her text document wouldn't stop blinking at her, telling her to write already, do Oliver proud, but she hated it. Slamming her laptop shut, she walked over to Lois' bed and dropped hard on it.

The plan had always been to stay with Lois over the summer, but because Chloe knew Lois kicked in her sleep, she had insisted on sleeping on an air mattress instead. However, it didn't end up mattering because she hadn't slept since returning to Star City. Every night, she tossed and turned, trying to justify why the world was doing this to her. Wasn't she allowed to be happy? Didn't everyone tell her that she deserved that kind of happiness?

Yet she couldn't shake the feeling that she should be mad at herself. If she would have acted quicker... he would have gone to Smallville with her... he would have been safe. Unfortunately, 'if's' don't solve anything, and although Chloe refused to believe he was gone for good, she still had an inner voice, taunting her, telling her that she screwed up.

In a moment of desperation, Chloe grasped the top sheet and yanked it around her. For the first time since finding out the news, Chloe cried, not caring anymore who saw her break. Feeling the warmth of the sheet wrapped around her made her remember January, the morning she woke up next to him. She knew how crazy it looked when she placed her hand on her arm, hoping to feel him there with her, but Chloe didn't want to break the fantasy because it felt better than the reality she was living.

* * *

_**June 8**_

"Come on, Chloe... you have get out eventually."

"I'm fine...just... go without me," Chloe said, shooing Lois away from her.

Lois had gotten used to her cousin being wrapped up in her computer, because when she was around Chloe, it seemed to be the only thing she did. Her expression softened as she slipped on her shoes. "He wouldn't want you to be like this."

Chloe turned around in her chair. "What would you..." She let her words trail as her face fell. "Sorry Lois."

"No, talk to me cuz... let me help you. I'll cancel my plans and we could have some cousin time." Lois didn't really want to cancel their had hoped tonight had been the night to get Chloe back on her feet, but she was willing to if it meant that Chloe was finally ready to talk.

Chloe just sighed as she turned back towards her computer. "No offence Lois... but you can't help. Besides, you shouldn't have to put your life on hold for me."

"My point exactly… for you, I mean," Lois pointed out.

"I'm fine."

There it was again, her catchphrase, her security blanket. Every day, Chloe would claim to be "fine," but Lois knew she was hurting. However, pushing her wasn't going to help matters, so she grabbed her purse and started to walk towards the door. "Fine… just know that I'm here for you, okay?"

Lois closed the door to her apartment and rode down the elevator in silence. She was really starting to get worried about Chloe because, with the exception of coffee runs, she hadn't left the apartment since she returned to Star City. It almost made Lois feel guilty for trying to bring them together, but what happened to Oliver wasn't exactly something she could foresee.

Seeing the elevator doors open, Lois stepped out and saw Evie and Scott in the lobby. It was supposed to be a surprise, but it was clear Chloe didn't want to go out yet. But seeing the couple's happiness almost brought a tear to Lois' eyes. That... what they had... that was all she wanted for Chloe, but even their smiles faded when they saw Lois walking towards them alone.

"She's not coming?" Scott asked, even though he knew the answer before seeing Lois shake her head.

Turning to Evie, Lois sighed. "Do you think you could talk to her? She usually listens to you more than me."

Evie wanted to help, but the news devastated Chloe, and Evie wasn't exactly sure what to tell her. She frowned and shook her head. "She needs this time to herself now. We've been telling her what to do... and look where it got us."

"Yeah well, someone's going to have to talk to her eventually. She still thinks he's alive."

"Maybe he is," Evie said under her breath, but Lois heard her and quickly raised an eyebrow. "I'm seen a lot of weirder things, Lois. I'm not saying he is, but at this point, nothing would surprise me."

"Let's just get out here," Lois said out of frustrationas she walked past the couple.

"You have to admit that Lois has a point, Evie... maybe you should talk to her," Scott said with a concerned expression.

Evie stood her ground and shook her head again. "It's not what she wants."

"How do you know that for sure?"

"I just do," Evie said with no hesitation. "Trust me, Scott, I do," she added as she grabbed his hand and walked towards the door.

* * *

_**June 10**_

__  
"Miss Sullivan, do you have a minute?"

Chloe was caught off-guard by the man she saw on the other side of the door. She had never seen him before, but he clearly knew who she was. "I'm sorry, who are you?"

"I'm Karl Pyrch, Oliver Queen's attorney," he said plainly.

"Oh... um... come in."

Karl walked past Chloe, and watched her close the door behind her. "I'm sorry to intrude like this, but we tried calling you."

"Sorry, my phone's been dead." Chloe lied, as her gaze met the wall she had smashed her phone against, destroying it beyond repair.

He set his briefcase on the table before looking back at Chloe. "Miss Sullivan, you're going to have to have a lot of questions as to why I'm here, but I'm afraid that I have to add to them."

Chloe titled her head as she approached him."What are you talking about?"

He opened his briefcase and pulled out a folder and a plain envelope before speaking. "Mr. Queen... Oliver... he made some changes to his will in March."

"What does that have to do with me?"

"He left it to you," Karl said as he held the folder out for her.

Chloe grabbed the folder hesitatingly, but kept her focus on Karl. Raising an eyebrow, she asked, "Sorry... it?"

"Everything, his money, his company, his possessions."

She was completely taken aback his words, as she found herself walking away from Karl and towards the bedroom. Sitting on the bed, Chloe frantically opened the folder and began to file through the papers. Everything that Karl had said was true: the penthouse, the company, the legacy... Oliver had left it to her. "Why? Why me?"

Karl dropped the envelope on the bed, causing Chloe to look up at him. "I believe that has the answers you seek." Chloe turned and looked at the envelope which had her name written across the front in Oliver's writing. She flipped it around and was examining the seal when she heard Karl say, "I didn't read it, and I can assure you no one has except for Oliver."

Taking a deep breath, Chloe found the courage to open the envelope and took out the single piece of paper inside. It was almost surreal to see his writing in front of her, but the purpose of the letter reminded her that he had been missing for over two weeks and she missed him more than she could have ever imagined. Stroking the paper with the pad of her thumb, Chloe began reading the letter:

_Chloe,_

_I never hope you have to read this, but if you are... it means that I've passed on. You're probably wondering why out of everyone in my life that I picked you. This time last year, we were strangers. Well, here's why:_

_I haven't trusted a lot of people in my life and most people would let the money cloud their judgment and let my parent's company fail. You knew what that meant to me better than anyone and I know you'll take good care of it. I'm not asking you to take over my company, I would never let you put your career goals on hold, but I want to make sure it's left in good hands. I trust you._

_Now for the tough part, something that I afraid to tell you because I didn't want to see you running for the hills. _

_I love you. _

_I think I have since you spilled coffee over my shirt. You had this incredible light about you, and I was so grateful you let a guy like me into your life. I was lucky to have you as my friend and I'm sorry if I never had a chance to tell you in person._

_I'll always be that guy, your knight in shining leather, if you let me. Even if I'm not beside you... I'll always be with you._

_Oliver_

Chloe immediately dropped the letter on the bed, but she soon picked it up again to re-read the contents because she wasn't sure if she had been imagining things. When the words didn't change, she turned her head slightly and said to Karl, "I'll need some time."

Passing her his business card, he tried to smile at the shaken woman in front of him. "Take all the time you need, but call me when you're ready, Miss Sullivan."

"Thank you," she whispered back.

As he left the bedroom, Lois was walking through the door. She raised an eyebrow at the man as he wordlessly walked past her, but upon seeing her cousin sitting on the bed on the brink of tears, Lois dropped everything and sat down next to her.

"Chloe... what happened?"

Chloe was so caught up in all of the papers that Lois' greeting had startled her. Pausing to look at the reality in front of her, Chloe said softly, "He left everything to me...and..." She shoved the letter towards Lois. "I can't even say it."

Any other day, Lois would have jumped at the chance to read it, but when she saw the pain in her cousin's eyes, Lois handed the letter back to her. "No… he wrote that for you."

"All this time... he... I refused to see it, but he..." Chloe gave up speaking when she felt the tears start to fall down her cheek. Lois hugged her cousin, and just patted her back reassuringly. Even though Lois was usually the talkative cousin, she knew that there were no words that she could say to make Chloe feel better.

* * *

_**June 30**_

Lois had just left the apartment, so when there was a knock on the door, Chloe had half a mind to yell at her cousin until she opened the door to find a different familiar face.

"AC! What a surprise."

He half-smiled at her. "Wish I could be here under better circumstances."

Gesturing for him to come inside, Chloe sighed. "Me too."

"How are you holding up?"

"I don't know... I haven't really left the place," she said with a shrug.

Chloe had her share of talking with lawyers over the new phone she had to buy after finding out she was heir to the Queen estate, but she didn't leave the apartment much, especially after the media got wind of Oliver's succession plan. In a couple of days, she was going to change from Chloe Sullivan: student, to Chloe Sullivan: CEO, and it scared her, so she planned on spending the last couple of privacy she had left in solitude.

He looked towards the door and grinned slightly. "I know... I ran into Lois on the way up... she's really worried about you."

"Yeah, I know she is."

AC peered in her direction before he asked, "Do you really think he's alive?"

Chloe walked over the desk and pulled a drawer open and stared at his letter. "I just... I just don't think he's dead. Does that make sense?"

"Actually, it does. Part of me thinks he's still out there."

She chuckled once before looking back at him. "It's good to know I'm not the only crazy one."

AC's expression changed as he took a couple steps towards the window. "Look, there's something you need to know."

"Okay."

"For the past little while, I've been having some... financial difficulty, and Oliver had been helping me with it... secretly."

"Okay," Chloe repeated.

Turning around to lean against the window sill, AC explained, "He has monthly payments go to an off-shore account before the funds get to me, but the money is... well... it's enough to get noticed but not enough to be missed."

"You still need the support, do you?"

AC nodded. "It's an ongoing project, and there's no way I can keep it going without it."

"What type of project is this?" Seeing that he immediately averted eye contact, Chloe sighed. "Forget it, you can count on me."

"Thank you Chloe."

She managed a smile before she admitted, "Oliver trusts you, and I trust him. It's the least I can do."

AC headed for the door and opened it partway before pausing to look back at Chloe. "He really cared about you... you know that right?"

"Yeah, I do."

He grinned as he left the apartment. "Good... well, I guess I'll see you around, Chloe."

"Take care AC," she said softly as she watched him close the door.


	12. July

_Author Note: I've been mulling over this chapter for so long, partially because I'm not sure that it's my best work and I wanted to give this story a worthwhile ending, but I've also been nervous about the reaction it would get. So I probably shouldn't be doing this while I'm half-awake, but through some helpful nudging by **slytherinpunk** on LJ, I've decided to post it and hope for the best._

* * *

**July**

_I mark off each day with a cross  
And I'll laugh about all that we've lost_

_**July 4  
**_

This wasn't supposed to be her life, Chloe thought as she nervously walked through the glass doors of Queen Industries. She was a normal girl from a little community, and now she was about to take over a multi-billion dollar company of which she knew little about.

Most of the transfer proceedings had been done quietly, but after it was leaked that Chloe was Oliver's successor, the media began insinuating things about their friendship that weren't true. So as her heels clicked against the tile floors, the only thing that she felt other than her own heartbeat were the cold stares of frustrated employees as she walked towards the conference room.

Part of Chloe couldn't blame them because everything Oliver's parents and him had worked for... Chloe now had at her disposal. For all they knew, Chloe Sullivan was nothing more than a notch on Ollie's bedpost... a bimbo who happened to be the right place and the right time.

But none of them knew Chloe, none of them knew that Oliver loved her, and none of them knew that she would do everything Oliver wanted to the letter, even if it meant making a few enemies along the way. She would keep his company afloat, keep his seat warm, so that when he came back, everything would go back to normal. Sure, there had been no updates in the search for Oliver Queen, but Chloe held onto her hope that he was out there, no matter how absurd it sounded to everyone around her.

However, despite the fact that no one shared her view, everyone Chloe cared about had her back. After refusing to interview Chloe, Lois quit the tabloid biz, which ended up being a blessing in disguise when the Star City Register offered her a job a day later. As for Evie, even though Scott was taking classes in Europe for the summer, she had insisted on staying behind to be Chloe's personal secretary slash bodyguard.

Even Clark had offered his assistance, but Chloe knew that she couldn't continue to rely on him. She had grown since moving and while she treasured his friendship... she had to do this without him.

Once the double doors of conference room closed, Chloe swallowed quietly as she sat down at the head of the table. This was the moment where she had to change the board's mind about her, and she had no idea to start.

Fortunately, Karl was there, so he broke the ice with some minor details, which seemed to open up a couple of the lower members of staff. As time went on, Chloe felt comfortable enough to pitch a couple suggestions, and eventually surprised the board members and herself when she discovered her untapped business sense.

Chloe knew that she only had an advisory role on most decisions until she officially received the role of CEO when she turned 25, but that worked well for her. As far as Chloe was concerned, Oliver would always be the CEO, but worst case scenario, it gave her the time she needed to gain the knowledge to run the company with success and pride.

However, Chloe was quick to insist that she continue her journalism schooling while taking nighttime business classes because as much as she wanted to ensure the company was in good hands, journalism was still her dream, and she wanted an element of herself to hold onto. After a bit of deliberation, the board allowed it, and the meeting seemed to go uphill from there.

Her relief, however, was short lived as Chloe was reminded of the other monster waiting for her once she left the comfort of the building: the paparazzi. As the door was opened for her, Chloe covered her face with her jacket, desperately trying to get to the limo as the 'journalists' asked her leading questions about Oliver.

"_Is it true that you were just friends?"_

"_How does it feel to own a billion-dollar company?"_

"_Did Oliver prefer boxers or briefs, Miss Sullivan?"_

Chloe wanted to hurl at the last question because she hated hearing him being defiled like this. The papers had played nice for a while, but now the kiddie gloves were officially off because in their business Oliver Queen is just a figure, a figment to tarnish and torture because he wanted what he couldn't have - a normal life.

After seeing Chloe exit the building, Evie quickly worked her way through the crowd to reach Chloe. Grabbing hold of her arm, Evie pulled Chloe towards the limo while trying to ignore the constant questioning going on around them.

When the door finally shut, Chloe whispered "Thanks," as Evie wrapped her arm around Chloe's shoulders.

With a sad smile, Evie looked back up at the driver and informed him to start driving to their new home for some long-needed privacy. It was only when she couldn't hear the flashbulbs that Chloe let the tears fall, with Evie patting her back.

Once they arrived, the doorman immediately opened the limo door and both women watched their bags being taken out of the trunk before they had a chance to exit the limo. Chloe tried telling them otherwise, but she was practically a celebrity in this moment, and there was no way that they could convince them otherwise.

Eventually, they were able to grab their bags as they walked into the elevator, but Chloe couldn't press the button. She only watched the PH button light up as Evie slowly tapped it, just wanting the doors to close and the day to end. Even walking to his door felt almost surreal because the last time she had been here was when her dad died. When she had left that day, she never thought she'd be here under these circumstances.

After she unlocked the door, Evie took a couple strides into the penthouse in complete awe. However, her voice was almost deadpan as she spoke, "Wow... this is quite the place."

Dropping her bag in the penthouse, Chloe sighed at the unfamiliarity of the place. Sure, she had been there, but it was always accommodated by his smiling face... his charm..._him_.

"Yeah... it is."

Evie turned to Chloe, nervous of the expression her friend was sporting. "You sure about this Chloe? Moving here may not be the best idea for you."

"I know, but it's what he wanted," Chloe replied as she pulled the locket out of her purse. She had wanted to look professional for the board, so she took it off for the first time since he had given it to her, but she had missed it around her neck.

She placed it on the table as she narrowed down the new pictures in her purse, feeling a bittersweet smile creep across her face as she looked at them in her hands. One of an older picture of her parents, reminding Chloe of how much they loved each other, the other was of Oliver. Chloe honestly couldn't remember when the picture was taken, but she loved it because of the way he smiled in it.

_"I'm always here for you, whenever you need me."_

Those were Oliver's final spoken words to Chloe, words that almost brought tears to her eyes just thinking about them, but she knew that even though he was missing, that was still true. In the interim though, she wanted to carry around a piece of him to remind her of what he had given her since she met him. In August, she a lost teenager, looking for someone to listen, looking for someone who saw her, and that's exactly what he did, even when he had no reason to.

Evie meanwhile stood in the hallway as she watched Chloe pull the old pictures out of the locket. After a minute, she cleared her throat and said, "I've got an early day tomorrow, so I'm going to bed. I think I saw a pull-out couch... so I'll settle there."

"Are you sure?"

"I've had a lot worse, believe me."

"No," Chloe said as she averted her gaze from Evie to look around the penthouse, "I mean... are _you _sure about staying here? It's your summer vacation and I'm not sure that I'm the best company right now."

Evie walked towards Chloe so she could hug her friend. "There's no way I'd be anywhere else, and you know Scott would be here if he could. " Backing away, she smiled before turning back towards the hallway. "I'll be here as long as you need me, okay?"

"Thanks."

Taking one last look at Chloe, Evie said, "Don't stay up too late."

After Evie closed the door, Chloe breathed in the silence of the penthouse. Her gaze met the locket again as she carefully placed the pictures inside. After stroking it closed, she fastened the necklace around her neck and clung to the heart-shaped pendant, not too far from her own heart.

With as much of a grin that she could manage, Chloe walked over to the window and stared over the Star City skyline. "I'm not going to let you down, you hear me?"

Chloe was more than aware of how silly she sounded, talking to the empty space, but for a minute... it was almost as if she could feel him there, listening to her. So instead of turning away, her grin widened as she squeezed the locket tighter. "You're still out there, I know it. Just know that if you come back... I'll be here. I... I love you too."

_**~End~**_

* * *

Author Note:This would be a good time to tell you that there's a sequel right?

_Okay, I know that this ending was probably not what you were expecting, and there's a chance I just ruined this story. But... it's a chance I am willing to take because I'm not ready to put this story to bed yet.  
_

_I always knew this was going to be longer than twelve parts, but I wanted a new story for each year. Saying that, I didn't disclose that information because the problem with defining how long your story's going to be can handicap the surprises. I know, it was a mean move on my part, and I am sorry for doing that. But as a reader, I've encountered a fair amount of mean cliffhangers, so this was my chance to see what I was capable of. Then again, there's a chance that I fooled no one, so I could be doing all this for nothing._

_Now... if you don't completely hate me, I was hoping for a little feedback from you. Lots of you have told me how much you enjoy Evie's character and since starting this story, I have created an entire back-story for her, but it's not something I can fully address in the sequel. So my question to you is... would you read a story that brings her past to light? _

_What I have planned would something so far out of my comfort zone that I'm a little afraid to write it, but considering I've planted some of the seeds already, I figured it wouldn't be fair if I didn't answer them. However, if it's not something you would be interested in... I'll cut it and just do just the one sequel as planned and make a separate post detailing her past instead. _

_So please let me know in the comments, because if the interest is there, I will make a genuine effort to write it._

_Now that's taken care of, I want to say how much I appreciate all the feedback for this story. I never thought it would be as popular as it was, but considering the plans I have for it, hopefully I can keep your interest the rest of the way._

_Sera_


End file.
